Final Fantasy IX - The Magic of Technology II - The Crusade of Gaia
by Robi Tribal
Summary: After the events of The Cosmic Adventure, Robi finally arrives with a helpful aid. However not as it seems when a conspiracy unfolds in the darkness. However Robi's memory has fragmented as a result but, with his friends, he embarks on an adventure to find the fragments and piece together his past at last. Not to mention a family reunion.
1. Chapter 1 - Misty Beginnings

It was the moment, when we stepped through the portal; that the environment had completely changed.

The area felt cold on my cheeks as I laid completely unconscious until the sounds of Polly, my travelling partner, echoed through my head.

"Robi.

Robi!

Robi wake up!"

My vision came around and a grey murky sky met me, I groaned in response.

"Urgh…it felt like a ship crashed onto my fucking forehead!" I moaned.

"Well at least your bad language hasn't broken, let me help you up." She said before offering to get me up.

I took her hand as she pulled me onto my feet, head throbbing from the travel.

"Thanks. Say…where are we?" I said before looking around.

"We appeared to be in this closed off area. Cliffs as tall as giants and a few trees." She described.

"Not to mention the weather. It's cold, soaking wet and miserable...

Take away the 'miserable' part since you're here." I cackled.

"Oh get off. Where should we go?" Polly asked.

"Huh, I guess we got to get out of here." I responded.

"Where?" She asked.

I looked to see a stone structure poking out of the cliffs.

"Maybe that door opens. Let's go." I said before leaving the stone podium where the inactive portal frame stood.

We walked over to the structure and I tried to prise them open.

"Damn, the doors won't budge!" I said.

"How about we check out that nearby cave. There's bound to be something in there to help us." Polly suggested, pointing at the rocky opening amongst the cliffs.

I shrugged in compliance before making our way across to the cave. Along the way sat this wooden chest, amongst the nearby wreckage.

I opened it and inside was this weapon. No visible blades.

"Oh, you found something!" Polly said.

"It appears to be some sort of weapon. It has this thing, that's loose. If-" I said as when I pushed in the loose hook that it made this resounding bang that made us jump out of our skin.

"Woah! This seems to work at long range, like a peashooter!

Oh, I am so ready to shoot it at someone's asshole!" I smiled devilishly.

Polly sighed as we entered the cave. Inside, it was dark, but dry and it was giving off a bad vibe.

"[Robi Trib1] This cave gives me the creeps. It's darker than a horse's anus." I described.

"We must tread carefully for I don't like the air in here." Polly added as we walked in deeper but, before we knew it, we bumped into some bats along the way, the perfect time to try out my new toy. They weren't hard as they fell in only a few hits.

You're really getting to grips with that." Polly complimented my aim.

"It's a simple weapon and perhaps something to rely on if we are to survive this world." I said to her.

We made our way in deeper and we encountered an old rusty mechanical lever, amongst some mining equipment.

"Hey look, a lever! Pull it Robi! Maybe it opens the door for us." She stated.

I nodded and walked up to it. With a firm grip, I pulled at it and boy, was it really stiff; With all my might I managed to get the rickety old switch to budge with a loud click causing something to happened as mechanisms clunk and churned beneath our feet.

We headed back out, fighting more bats along the way, and as we exited the cave, we looked to see that the stone doors had opened.

"That must be what that's lever for. We can get out now!" I said.

"Indeed, let's go!" Polly added as we hurried out of the initial area and entered this stone hall.

"Finally, we find the exit out of our problem, as always." I smiled.

"You're never wrong with that." She giggled as we went through the stone door ahead.

Outside, we were in for a shock. Everywhere we looked was a vast plain, surrounded by mountains. Covering the land was this thick, grey, musky, mist.

"Woah. This place seems to be in a bad state. This fog is everywhere." I said.

"It must be under it for quite some time now. We must be careful for monsters may lurk underneath." Polly briefed.

"Indeed. Which way now?" I asked.

"I can see civilisation on top of those cliffs above the mist. We should find a way to get there." Polly suggested.

"How?" I asked.

We looked around and as I could make out amongst the thick fog, an entrance of ice could be seen at the base of the mountains.

"I can see something over there, it could lead us to that city." I suggested.

"Great idea, let's check it out." Polly complied.

The world, we were in, looked rather odd. How come something to be peaceful in this mist can hide such terrible hostility as we heard fighting nearby with blazes of fire illuminating the foggy plains.

We ran to the commotion and eventually found someone fighting monsters. They had knives and looked like Goblins and were attacking this young lad in a blue coat and a pointy hat. It was big but drooping over to one side, obscuring much of his face.

His eyes glowed bright yellow though, making them the only facial features we could see.

The fellow was casting the fireballs, which were causing the flashing lights at the monsters.

More goblins arrive to try take him out and they catch him with his pants down.

I took aim with my loaded rifle and fired; The bullet made its way into the skull of one, startling the mage and the goblins. The red skinned creatures charged but, with my gun, shot more down until goblins finally fled. The robed kid got up, and tried to run but tripped over one of the bodies.

"Hey, don't run!" Polly spoke as she went to the kid.

"We noticed that you were in trouble so we came to help. I'm pretty sure my friend was trying to scare off the bad guys." She said as she helped the mage up.

I went over to examine the bodies closely.

"Th-Thanks." He said

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"My...my name is Herdar. I can't find my father...he went off somewhere and I tried to find him then I came across these bad guys." The fella introduced, pushing up the brim of his hat.

"Well then, my is Polly, that over there is Robi. We just came here as travellers and maybe we could help you" she said to him

"That'd be grateful. I would much appreciate it, if you find...father." He said.

"So, what's with your magic huh?" she asked.

"I am a Black Mage. I do...black magic...fireballs the only ones I know yet..." He responded.

"Well then, we better get going if we don't want to encounter any more monsters." I said to Polly.

"So, these creatures attack in packs, huh I guess these guys hide in the Mist." I said.

"Father told me of the Mist. It is an anomaly that spreads across this world. Many monsters dwell in it and attack lone travellers who dare pass through." He explained.

"It seems…unnatural with this world. Mist is caused by clouds which sit close to the ground mainly cos of 'air pressure'.

We need to press on, this place feels incredibly aggressive to be in. We're heading up towards that city amongst the cliffs." I instructed.

Continuing with our journey, we eventually found a line of footprints in the mud.

"Are they your dad's?" I asked.

"I-I-think so." The mage replied.

We began to follow them when another set of monsters ambushed us; they gave me a fright alright. This fog is a real jumpscare.

"More monsters, get rid of them."

We assumed a combat line, with the monsters forming theirs on the other side and we took turns; I took aim with my rifle and tried to aim for their heads while Herdar can toss more of his fireballs. After that, the enemy landed a few successful hits which didn't seem to hurt badly. After the battle was over, Polly took the time to heal us afterwards.

"You are really good at healing." Herdar complimented.

"Thanks. I am a White Mage. Unlike my partner, I have some memory of who I truly am." Polly said.

"The battle sounded awfully familiar...well if we keep going at this rate, we should be able to get to that entrance before dusk." I said as she patched me up.

Then we heard this loud engine noise in the sky, sounding like some sort of airplane. We looked up to see a large airship soaring overhead; It had a set of wings and steam was pouring out from the back.

"I think I know the level of technology, that this world has: flying airships. Hey, do you think we could use one to get to that castle on the cliffs?" I asked Polly.

"Well there's two major nations but I know a place where you could get one." Herdar said.

We pressed on and finally we made it to the entrance; It looked a lot bigger than I first saw, with what appears to be a large icy cave.

"Father told me that this was the remains of a civilisation caused by the fog.

He went through here to get an airship and that's all he told me; the tracks lead us into the cave so he must've went through here." Said the mage as he slowly walked in, with us not far behind.

Because it was composed mainly of ice, the cave was absolutely freezing. It was so cold in fact that I could see my own breath.

"Wow...I have never felt a place, this frickin' cold!" I said, shivering.

"We must keep going. I want to help this little guy, get his father back." Polly said.

We pressed through the various tunnels of ice as we traversed over frozen walkways. Along the way, we could see the evidence of past travellers; open chests sitting in open alcoves where the ice would've covered but as we walked to other side of the cave, a large monster, with large tusks, blocked our path.

"The big guy seems unwilling to move." Polly said.

Herdar launched a fireball only for it to counterattack, nearly knocking him off. I went to grab him just as he was about to fall off.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Nearly gave me a heart attack! Watch your step." I said before looking at the beast and readied my rifle.

"Your fire-based attacks should work well against Wyerds.

Father told me that it can swap your strength with its crippled state, so be careful." Herdar explained as we took turns taking it on.

My gunfire did a real number and so did the mage's fireball attacks but as soon as killed the creature. He attacks me once more with this magical shit and I could barely hold my rifle.

"I feel...weak...I can't fight..." I said.

"Come on Robi, pull yourself together it is almost done for. jus-" Polly said just when the Wyerd went for me.

I held my rifle up for the attack but felt the scorching heat of a passing fireball blast across my face I looked to see that the Wyerd was roaring and twitching before exploding into a cloud of purple smoke.

"I won't let it hurt my...new friends..." Herdar said before collapsing.

"Herdar!" Polly squeaked before tending to the lad's poor state.

I looked to catch the glimpse of someone in the ice cavern. I let out a quiet gasp before rubbing my eyes.

"Robi! Come help me take the lad out of here!" Polly instructed me but when I looked back at the figure, he was gone. After shaking my head in dismay, I went back to Polly to help her lift the fainted Herdar, with all my strength.

"What was it that you saw?" Polly asked.

"Uhhh...a figure...he looked like some guy...I don't know who he was but we looked at each other." I said.

"Well then...listen…let's head for the exit. There must be somewhere we could grab a ride and take it straight into town." She answered as we went through the caves and finally out through the exit.

* * *

[Robi Trib1]


	2. Chapter 2 - A Royal Performance

I looked out towards a majestic sight: Birds were fluttering across the plains where the mist was a lot clearer here yet monsters could still be seen prowling the fields below.

"Local fauna seemed to be less here than on the other side. Maybe it's to do with how the fog is less dense." Polly asked.

"That will help us then." I said before spotting a village, with a lighthouse nearby.

"Isn't that the village Herdar mentioned? " I asked.

"Yes. It looks remote and I could make out a landing spot so a cargo ship must dock there to import, and export supplies, to and from that city."

"We could sneak on board." I interrupted in an ecstatic tone.

"Well, we could kindly ask the pilot but that's fine then. Steal it." Polly let out a sigh.

We picked up Herdar and made our way across the plains. It was hard to avoid the monsters, while carrying an unconscious kid, but a metal gear solid move around them allowed us to finally arrive at the quiet village with no hassle.

However, all this running and walking took the wind out of us and carrying a boy around ain't helping.

"Anywhere we could lay down our heads?" I asked.

"I believe there's an inn around here, Robi. Ah there!" Polly stated, pointed out the rather distinguished building.

I opened the doors and inside was the innkeeper. Though he was fast asleep.

"No wonder he gets any business. Let's leave him the pay- oh wait, I don't have any." I said.

"Neither do I." Polly responded.

I looked at the bedroom doors and shrugged, before taking Herdar inside.

"You...you're going to use the room without paying?" Polly gasped.

"The bloke won't mind. Just take it for granted: You want to sleep out in the cold or in a warm bed?" I asked.

She let out a groan before deciding to go along. We made ourselves comfortable before going to sleep.

The next morning, I yawned and stretched to see a lovely day outside but when I also noticed Herdar waking up. He blinked and looked at me.

"Wh-where-where am I?" He asked.

"Dali's Inn. We had to drag you here after you blacked out." I responded.

"Oh...I'm so sorry...I didn't need to have you take me here." He got a bit worked up.

"Herdar. Its fine, we got you out of the mess and to safety. You should be grateful." I smiled as my tail wagged.

"Heh...thanks...I guess..." He sighed before getting up.

Then Polly woke up with the cutest yawn, I have ever heard.

"Good Morning boys. Oh, and you're up too Herdar. I hope we weren't troubling you." She said to Herdar.

"It's ok. We-we should get to the ship." Herdar said.

We walked outside and he saw the windmill, at the back of the village.

"A windmill!? My father adored windmills. Can I go in and see?" He asked us, pouting.

Before I said anything, the loud engine noise signalled the airship's entrance, as it swooped overhead, before landing on the fields nearby.

"The ship! Sorry Herdar but another time ok?" I said.

"Oh..." Herdar said.

We went towards the ship and a similarly clothed black mage went down the ladder at the back.

"Dad!" Herdar shouted before running into his arms.

"Wow, is he your father?" I asked.

"Yes, my name is Vivi and thanks for bringing him to me again. We were very worried." The Black Mage introduced. He looked identical to Herdar but was a slightly bigger.

"Sure. Hey, you don't mind if we head to where this ship is going? " I chuckled weakly.

"As a repayment for finding my son...hop on board. Also, I could give you a reasonable amount of Gil for the trouble." Vivi responded.

I tilted my head in confusion.

"Gil is the local currency of our world." Polly whispered to me.

"Oh yeah, thanks. I'd probably need it." I said.

"Much appreciated. Come on, we are almost done with unloading. Oh, and if you don't mind, we were attacked by rogue band of pirates on our way here. We have a small escort ship nearby; If you can fight off hordes of monsters, you can fend off the pirates." Vivi invited me to the rather small craft that was being pulled out by the inhabitants and gave me goggles to wear.

I watched as Vivi and Herdar climb up, then Polly

We fired up the engines and I worked out the controls. There were two pedals and a control stick to manoeuvre the wings. With the goggles down, and a hard push on the throttle, I followed their flying barge into the air.

I couldn't believe that I was piloting this even if I was on this planet for a whole day.

"This is awesome!" I said as I swooped the airship through the rocky arches, with military precision.

All I had to do was to follow theirs across the landscape. It was a lot more peaceful than being on the ground, albeit quiet at most. I kept my rifle at hand as we flew across the plains when suddenly we saw a large ship, with a black airbag and skull, approaching their merchant vessel. I pushed down hard and darted towards them in a bid to intercept.

Surprisingly, for a pirate ship, there were hardly any guns sparing for the sword wielding crew that were angrily waving their swords in the air as I circled them to get a good look at what they have.

The captain's main interest was directing the vessel to get in close and there were harpoons, ready to let the pirates cross over to board their victim. When one was thrown, I used one hand to hold my rifle and managed to shoot off the pirates as they made their way across. Vivi and Herdar were busy pulling the chains off while I picked off the boarders with well-aimed shots.

We also had to keep track of the terrain as while we were occupied with the enemy, we would have to adjust our flight course so we didn't end up smacking against the mountains.

Then I got too cocky and flew low enough for a nimble pirate to hop onto my ship. Barely holding on, he struggled to climb up as I found a small dagger on my ship. When he got up to me, I swung at his when he tried to lob my head off. He wasn't skilled neither did I but beginner's luck got the better of him as I flew close to one of the airships' propellers, sucking him away to his death and I could see the brass becoming stained with blood as the blades sliced him up like a food processor.

Then, after freeing the cargo ship from their attackers' tethers, Vivi threw this rather mighty fireball on their hull, exposing the inside of their ship.

"Herdar! Take the wheel, I'll go in and disrupt the engine. We can't see it from here." I asked and, after letting him on board, he got me close to the ship so I could jump, just managing to grab onto the charred flooring whilst hanging around 50,000 feet in the air.

"Robi! Please be careful!" Polly screamed as tried to I pull myself up just when I heard these heavy boots come up and a well-dressed pirate tried to stab his wooden leg onto my hand, which I whisked away.

"Ha har! You think you can defeat the Lindblum Sky-rates?! I think not, little rat!" The man took the time to laugh his pride out so I whirled up and delivered a mighty punch to his scarred face.

His smile turned upside down and draws this huge sword.

"Arrr. You be a feisty little swamp rat. I'll cut you into bloody ribbons!" He barked and he started to swing at me.

I used my own to defend myself from his frantic swash buckling. Compared to the novice pirate hijacker, this guy knew his sword fighting and he breaks my defense and even sent my blade flying out of my hand.

"Har har, not even you can defeat my amazing swordfighting!" The pirate scoffed.

"Yeah and so is your amazing breath. It stinks as bad as your ego!" I protested.

Offended, he roared but little did he knew was that I happened to have brought my rifle. After he kicking me close to the edge of the charred wood and preparing to make a mighty blow, I took aim and fired a single shot into his genitals immediately bringing him to his knees. I got up and grabbed him by the neck.

"You know what the old salior saying? "A captain always goes down with his ship?" well I got a thing for that because its going down with you." I said and with one mighty push, I sent him off the ship and down onto the Misty plains below, screaming.

"You got the captain! Bravo Robi, now find the engine and put that bucket of bolts out of commission!" Vivi yelled from the other ship.

I hurried round, whilst chased by the remaining crewmembers, and sabotaged the engine that was powering their lumbering wooden barge. With explosions arocking their vessel, I got back to the hole and made a bound for my own just as the pirate ship went up in soldering splinters.

"You're a brave soul, Robi. I knew you could do it." Herdar said in glee and allowed me to take the controls and lead the vessels back on their maiden voyage.

We continued on nothbound until I could make out the outline of the city.

"That is Alexandria, we are bound to go there." Herdar said as we got closer.

I was shocked to see that, from where we were, the huge castle was floating on a huge lake and A metropolis of medieval buildings wrapped around its base. In the centre of the citadel was a large, shining, obelisk towered above the midst of the many turrets and towers and that its shiny surface was reflecting off the sunlight, making me rub my eyes in awe.

I was directed to land nearby, at a designated docking point, before jumping off to meet the group, pulling up my goggles.

"Thank you for doing such a strenuous task. Those pirates have been a real pain before you fixed it. I guess this is where we part. I wish you luck on your travels, Robi. This here be Alexandria, ruled by Queen Garnet Alexandros.

I hope to see you again soon my friend." Vivi said before we were seen off.

"Quite a nice couple. Listen, I need to go to do something here so you can go around and explore this place.

If you find the queen, tell her about me and you will be allowed to take your plans with her. Also, you should keep the avian goggles, suits you for a pilot.

I'll see you soon, Robi, take care!" Polly said before leaving me alone in the city.

I peered at the goggles and happily put them around my forehead, before heading into the bustling urban life; Children ran up and down playing as people hung washing outside the windows, of their stone and wooden homes. I wandered around until a building caught my eye.

"Ruby's Mini Theatre."

This could be a bar for me to check out so I entered and inside was lavish and warm with people sitting around tables, talking. At the back was a large stage, which was empty, when suddenly a girl approached me, in fancy leather.

"Hey you! You new here? I suppose you look like talent cos I can smell it from anywhere.

My folk were expecting a playwright to show up but he is late so we ain't got anything. Go! These people won't entertain themselves!" She barked and pushed me into the well-lit stage.

The air went dead quiet with a thousand eyes now staring at me. I gulped in stage fright. In fact, I always wanted to try out the guitar.

"Can I have a guitar please?" I asked the stage staff and they kindly gave me one.

Sitting on the stool, provided, I started to play. Rubbish at first but began to play and sang my first piece.

(Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
Of what's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

During my singing, I caught eye of a girl, with brown hair, eyes and wearing an orange jumpsuit. She stared at me and began to smile.

At the end of the song, the air immediately turned from silence to being filled with the sounds of an amused audience; Loud applause and whistling made me get up and bow. I surely did feel great for performing my first song.

"Thank you very much." I said before jumping off the stage and went over to the girl.

"You dress strange but you were awesome. Even without a stage act, you are amazing with the audience." She complimented before taking a sip from a glass.

"Yeah...new here...new talent, I suppose." I sighed and asked for some juice.

"What's your name?" She asked.

I looked at her and smiled.

"My name's Robi." I said to her.

She glanced at my tail and smirked.

"My name is Dagger but I believe you have some answers. After we drink, how about you come to my place, after you settle in huh, tonight at 6?" She asked me.

"That's fine by me." I said.

"See ya around Robi." She left me when the barmaid came up.

"You can stay in the room, upstairs, if you want since you got her attention." She smirked before handing me the glass. I gulped it down before I looked at her.  
"Thanks." I responded before going to my room.

It was nice and tidy, unlike the messy room, back at Dali.

I decided to take a quick snooze which turned out to be a dream.

Scenes of a helicopter being built, a ship bigger than a planet and worse, a scene of purple crystals gave me a mental warning on what's going to be ahead...or not.

I shot up, gasping from the dream before getting out of bed. It was nearly six so I ran out of the room and before leaving the mini-theatre when suddenly, I was stopped by the barmaid.

"Before you go, the girl told me to tell you.

Keep going ahead until you end up on a large circular pavilion.

Take a right from there and run down the street when you come across the ticket shop. Go around it and up to the large gates ahead. Tell the guards there that you are to see Dagger and they'll let you on a boat that will let you into the castle, where she lives." She explained.

I nodded and, with excitement building in my stomach, I followed her directions and ran to the gates of the castle. Suddenly, two guards poised their spears towards me.

"Move along peasant. Nobles only!" Came one of the guards.

I smirked, took out my rifle and aimed at them.

"Name's Robi and I came to see Dagger." I responded.

"I told you! This is the lad that the queen expects. Sorry about her, she does get a bit determined about her job. She just split up with her ex, you see." One of the guards said, much to the other one's disgust.

"I'm afraid we can't do that though. Even with your fancy spear, there's been too many peasants trying to break in. We tried to raise the walls but boss told us to tighten security. Come during the morning, queen doesn't like her beauty sleep disturbed." She added.

I groaned and walked off but, as I clambered onto the rooftops, came the same airship that I saw earlier. When the vessel swooped in low, I jumped as high as I can to grab the lowest part of the ship and allowed it to carry me over the castle's vast moat.

I jumped down onto dry land, before the airship swooped 'round to land when I heard someone speak to me.

"Excuse me sir. Do you happen to be Mr Robi?" Came the voice of a Russian woman.

I looked to see a young woman, seemingly in her thirties, with a silver band stretching over one eye while long brown hair dangled behind her back. In her hilt was her sword and wore a red cape.

"My name is General Beatrix and I assume you are here to see our Majesty? This way please." The general said, gesturing me to follow.

"So…the queen has an interest in you. She has quite...some ability to pick out someone gifted and that's rare amongst the common people. Where did you come from?" The general asked.

"Well...ma'am...I don't know." I said.

"So to speak. Every person has, or had, a place to call home. That is not my intervention however, what business the queen has with you has nothing to do with me. I apologise." Beatrix stated

She directed me to a balcony, where a large throne sat. The girl emerged from it but, this time, wore a long white dress with a crown to match.

"Thank you for bringing him here, General. Dismissed." She said to her.

"Madam..." She bowed before leaving us be.

"Now...Robi...I have something to tell you." She said before leaning over the balcony that looked out to the beautiful city below which contrasted with the setting sun.

"I had a strange dream, not long ago, about a boy who came from the heavens. As soon as I walked into that tavern, I saw the same figure on the stage. Like the one in my dream. " She said before looking at me.

"So, if you don't mind, tell me what you know." The Queen asked.

"Well...your majesty. All I knew, first thing, was a misty land, a black mage being helped through to Dali and then we came here on airship. But I have questions." I said before presenting my tail.

"I do not where I came from, or how did I become this. How did I even have this tail?" I asked.

"Hmmm...ah, that's because you remind me of my boyfriend. Zidane." She said to me.

Zidane? That name sounded familiar.

"Zid-Zidane?" I asked in shock.

"Yes. Zidane Tribal. He looked a bit like you, except for those clothes you are much different than I would expect. That strange weapon, can I see it?" Dagger asked me for the gun.

I took it off my shoulder and handed the weapon to her.

"It feels heavy but I don't see anything that makes it a weapon. What is it?" She asked, as she handled it curiously.

"I call it a musket, it's a gun." I said.

"A gun? Can I see what it does?" Dagger asked before giving me back my firearm.

I nodded before taking aim at an oblivious stumpy man.

"That's Captain Adelbert Steiner. He would flip seeing you here." She said.

Just looking at him gives me some feeling of hatred. I looked at her.

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" I said to her before shooting.

The loud report startled the queen but the round harmlessly took the man's helmet off. He felt his missing hat and hopping angrily at the guard in front, accusing him instead.

We laughed.

"Your talents are amazing. We have cannons that shoot all kinds of munitions but I have never seen something this compact. Do you know more in this trade, Robi?" Dagger smiled at me.

"I don't know but if you get me to Lindblum then I will try if I can come up with anything." I said to her.

"I believe the Regent will be more than welcome to see what you can build." The queen said before leading me to a waiting airship; in fact, it was the very ship, that I used to get into the castle.

I allowed her on first, like a true gentleman, before setting off to Lindblum so I could show her my engineering skills.


	3. Chapter 3 - Engineering Perfection

The ship was very fast, unbelievable for a sluggish airbag; I leaned out, to let the wind flow through my hair and looked down at the misty ground below.

Then Garnet joined me on the railings.

"Beautiful isn't it, up here? This is the Hilda Garde III, the Regent gave it to us, as a gift for our heroism. The only one of a kind airship to be steam-powered, and the fastest too." She explained.

"I can tell." I responded.

"What do you intend to build for us?" She asked.

"Oh...it's a thing...which might introduce a new type of airship." I said.

"A dreadnaught? A flagship?" She quizzed.

"Something which will be like this ship but a one-of-a-kind" I summarised.

She gave me an eager look, before we turned to witness Lindblum. The place was a lot bigger, and different, than Alexandria, looking more like a metropolis spectacle.

A large citadel dominated the centre of this deep bowl of a crater, where the city had grown within. I glanced out to see the many walkways connecting different parts of the urban jungle and small airships took their passengers to the various parts of the majestic city.

The airship soared into a large docking station, within the castle, where we disembarked and met a group of bowing staff members.

"M' lady. The Queen and the Regent have received your foreword, and are looking forward to this young man's expertise.

Sir...Robi isn't it? We have provided you all the materials, you would need. Come this way, while the Queen Garnet goes to see the Regent." The staff member said and I followed him.

He led me to a large hangar, with an opened door to the outside. Around the walls were all the materials, and tools, for me to build anything. It was this engineering heaven that got my creative gears turning.

"I hope you are true to your word." The staff left me be and I went to examine the materials and tools. No welders...just rivets, hammers and other things, you'd find in a steam punk world. I thought for a moment to clearly plan out what I wanted to build, and I began to draw out the schematics on a blueprint; Measures to be made, the gauging of the available resources and the insurance that these parts will fit precisely would make any engineer buzz with confusion. Not me though as I effortlessly drew out the diagram.

I heard the doors open and turned to see a well-dressed man, with a crescent moustache, a noble woman and a short purple haired, horned, girl enter.

"You must be the boy I was told about. My name is Regent Cid Fabool IX and this is my wife Hilda and our young adopted daughter Eiko Caroll.  
What is it that you plan to build for us?" He asked.

"You'll see, sir." I said.

"I am the one to not judge you but if you are who you were told to be then I will not interfere." The Regent said before they took their seats.

Over time, through well executed procedures, the build started to take shape.

"How on earth can this thing fly if it looks this compact?" He asked.

I focused merely on the build, working on the cockpit and the main airframe. Next was building the engine and two paper weighted fabric wings, reinforced to mount rocket and missile pods.

To their eyes of disbelief, a helicopter was being built.

Adding gunpowder gave it offensive capability. Wing mounted rocket pods and a chin mounted Gatling gun gave it the teeth that I hope to use.

Careful, and precise engineering, would provide the firing mechanisms and landing gear.

I also had it run on steam so twin turbines were attached to power the ship's drive shafts. Lastly was sewing up a five bladed rotor and the final panels were fixated to the craft. My helicopter was finished and stood majestically before them.

"Regent Cid. I present to you. The first ever... 'Gunship'." I bowed.

He stood up and walked up to it.

"What is this thing...how does it fly?" He asked.

"How if I show you a test flight, sir." I kindly asked.

"Go ahead but I still believe it's practically impossible for it to rely sole on just two rotors." He stated.

I jumped into the pilot seat and warmed up the boilers. The generated steam began to turn the turbines and, with a simple lever pull, the drive gears engage and it caused the helicopter's rotors to spin up.

Pushing down on the throttle allowed me to adjust the engines' steam pressure which meant altering the speed. All the way caused the chopper to lift while the wings rotated to tilt and bank the aircraft.

To the regent's shock, I flew the bird out into the air. The size of the gunship gave her superior manoeuvrability, and speed, compared to the more sluggish airships.

By flying laps around the castle, made it fun to fly my own invention!

The new ship's role was to not only be a vicious aerial assault platform but also have the capability of carrying a party of 5, thus it was fitted with a large troop bay. It is this combination that relieves the need of two separate aircraft for two different situations.

After a few minutes of flying it, I brought her back into the hangar, venting all the steam out, before jumping out to see an overjoyed regent.

"That...that...that is beyond my own expertise! I know of armed airships but to match something this size...this well manoeuvrable...oh lord...it makes me feel...obsolete." He sighed.

"Sir...I am not here to replace you." I said.

"I am here to make myself at home before I go and find out my birth. This is one of the many things that I'll need to survive; your expertise is extraordinary enough to serve the good people, of your city. As for mine, it will serve for my own benefit." I explained to Cid.

"Very well...and I must agree. If you are wanting to create more inventions, for your own cause, then you are free to call this your own workshop; until you can find a place to call your own." Cid said to me.

I nodded when one of Cid's seniors ran in.

"Sir! The Queen Garnet has been demoted to Princess!" He explained, in a terrified tone.

"What!? The queen can't be demoted!" Cid said.

"Well, it appeared that their old queen Branhe has managed to convince the royal family to take the throne. Tantalus were requested, and are on their way, for a special performance for their "anniversary" since their first foundations." The man said.

"It could be a trap, sir." I suggested to Cid.

"So be it; Robi, go and get them out before they fall into her trap. I don't believe this Branhe having come back from the dead. I'll break it to garnet gently." He instructed before leaving.

Maybe this is a time to demonstrate this innovative flying machine of mine. I hopped into the gunship, strapped myself in, armed the weaponry, and soared out for Alexandria.

Snaking between the mountains, I flew through the North Gate; It was already dark and could see a large airship docking onto one side of the castle. It must be Tantalus and it appears that they haven't started their performance yet. Maybe I could swoop in, as soon as Branhe started to pounce, and get them to escape the potential ass kicking.

I landed on a dark rocky outcropping, a good distance away, got out and pulled out some own-made binoculars. I looked around the auditorium, where they were taking their seats, before looking up at the balcony, where the throne was.

There instead of a pretty hazel haired young lady was a fat, hideous woman with the most erratic royal robes, with her fucking arse parked on the soft comfort of Garnet's throne. She held this huge fan, which she fluttered, as a way to keep her blabbering cheeks cool.

From here, I could assassinate her from here. Dark, remote, but with a clear line of sight on the target. However, I did not have access to a suitable sniper rifle and the fact that my mission was to get this Tantalus out of potential danger.

Soon fireworks began to fly out, from the huge ship, as it rose this back door. I could barely hear someone shouting from within the ship.

"Noble ladies, lords and our rooftop viewers, Tantalus proudly presents 'I want to be your Canary'"

The play began with the sounds of well-versed lines, music and fight scenes.

It was almost time to finally swoop in as the deadly eagle towards the helpless canary indeed. As the show ended, with the crowds cheering, the castle began to change; The towers' roofs unfolding, revealing cannons which opened to fire. The trap has been sprung and now their ship is under attack so I got back into my gunship, lifted off, and flew towards the action.

People were screaming and fleeing as the queen launched her attack. Harpoons latched onto the woodwork of the castle before tearing them out like a savage lion. I flew around the ship and lowered between the queen and the gang. I took the time, to open the window and shouted from a megaphone.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone rather than these fucking civilians, you gluttonous, fat, shithead! How about I leak some of that blubber of ye!" I closed the window and pressed down on the buttons.

The helicopter opened fire on the fortress and I focused on the harpoon-launching cannons first and they went down from a volley of rockets.

The machine gun was fixed, as of yet, but I had good aim as I worked it up after Branhe; The fat fuck may seem clumsy but she quite the legwork as she sprinted into the safety of her citadel. To my right was Beatrix who started to cast different kinds of powerful magic on my ship. I gritted as they hit, causing internal damage to the components. I returned fire with another spray of explosive rockets but she too fled from their fiery wrath.

With the attackers finally forced to retreat into the castle, I turned to see the crew giving me a thumbs up as the damaged wooden behemoth rise from the socket and began its bumbling journey back home, with me in accomplice...or so as I thought when we were suddenly engulfed in a huge blast of incendiary fire!

Thankfully we managed to escape with crippling damage; Their ship beginning to bellow out smoke and fire had broken on board.  
Me? Well my gunship was making rattling noises, probably caused by the huge explosion but, just as we were over the cliffs, my tail rotor lost power and it caused my ship to spin.

"NO! SHIT! KEEP IT TOGETHER GIRL!" I screamed as I yanked to pull my shoulder straps off as my craft began its plummeting crash.

The belts were jammed and I looked to see smaller explosions going off on their ship as they began to descend into the forestry below.

I closed my eyes and prayed. Hoping that my invention was not going to be my coffin.


	4. Chapter 4 - An Unexpected Reunion

"Are you alive? Wake up mister, kupo."

The mighty air crash knocked me out but I woke up to some goofy voice.

"Please wake up, kupo!"

He voice echoed through my mind but as my vision cleared, I was in a swathe of burning fire and thick smoke. I coughed into life when I noticed that a small furry white bear was trying to wake me up but was upside down.

"You were knocked out as I saw your ships crashing into the forest. We must run for monsters will come for survivors." The creature said.

"What are you!?" I asked it, wriggling while still held in place by my straps.

"Hold on, me will release you. Kupo." The creature said as it pulled out this huge knife. Fortunately, with a flutter of its bat-like wings, it flew up to me and cut away the harness with it. When one of them was away I fell out of my seat and hit the glass canopy. I got up and realised that I was upside down, all this time.

"You had a nasty crash, kupo. It scared the local fauna but now they'll come to investigate. Do you have anything to fend for yourself, kupo?" The creature asked.

Shit. I left my rifle back at the city so I am pretty much unarmed. I responded to the creature by shrugging.

"What are you actually?" I asked it again.

"My name is Ogleh, I am a Moogle, kupo." He introduced.

I looked at it for a second.  
"The fuck's a moogle?" I asked.

"We… we are a sentient species and are well known for Mognet, a massive communications service for all residents of Gaia. Please do not touch our pom-poms, Kupo." Ogleh explained.

"I saw that the other ship had crashed not far ahead; find survivors, you have to." The creature added.

"Oh...ok...thanks for helping me though. See ya." I said before deciding to walk towards the pillars of smoke, billowing over the treetops, leaving the flying bear behind.

As I looked around, it was trees, swamps and a miserable air within. The place looked like it was dead or sinister deep within the trees.

The audible snapping of arid twigs, beneath my sneakers, disturbed the unforgiving aura of the forest and the stagnant, muddy waters splashed around as I went through. The place was cold and haunting as I huddled my arms in to try and conserve my body heat.

The sheer lingering darkness also hid the potential dangers that lurked in the woods, around me, as well as making it hard for me to see where I was going.

Then the air started to smell like burning wood and felt the heat of flames landing on my face.

I stepped up the pace towards the flickering orange lights, which were piercing through the darkness. As I arrived, I looked to see the huge ship in a state of disrepair: Cogs were everywhere, wood was ablaze and parts of the ship were crushed, as it pulled down a lot of trees during its descent.

Then, through some of the distorted doors, were survivors, who were pulling their unconscious comrades from the burning wreckage, while others did their best to fight the flames.

When I approached the ship where one of the occupants caught sight of me.

"Hey you! You were that guy in the strange looking airship? Come here." He ordered.

He had stitches all over his body and a large belt obscured his eyes and had a large, red, spiky hairdo as I walked over to him.

"Thanks for trying to lend a hand, kid. I don't what you used but it helped us escape...well only to end in our ship's destruction at the hands of the seemingly resurrected Queen Branhe. What's your name?" He asked.

"Well...my name's Robi." I replied.

"Robi, huh? Hey, you look like my best friend. He's up in our ship, looking after the Princess. Might wanna meet him, before you head out.

Oh and my name's Blank" The lad said.

The princess is here? I thought she was at Lindblum, to meet the Regent!

I went inside and it looked well made, for a large ship but pictures had fallen and some of the planks had snapped in half while the metalwork was all warped and dented. As I went into the large room, I went to one of the guys, who had just put out a fire.

"Excuse me, do you know where Blank's friend?" I quizzed.

"You mean Zidane? Ah, he's across the way, behind the door." The guy responded, pointing to where he is.

I walked over and heard a voice, as well as Garnet, the former which I seemingly heard before, coming from the door

"I'm glad that you're ok, honey."

"Just a sprain. I'll walk it off. Back in the Evil Forest again, I suppose."

"We'll get out of here, just have to be careful along the way."

I opened the door and the room was lit by a few candles. Inside was Garnet being bandaged by this guy clad in a blue outfit. They turned to see me.

"Oh, hey Robi! Was that you in that strange ship? Whatever it was, you saved us from being killed by my mother! I couldn't understand how she was turned back into a living being again or ruthlessly murder her own daughter.

Oh and yeah, this is my best friend, Zidane." She went.

"Robi was the one who impressed me with his...instruments and an expertise with that ship...did you built it yourself?" She quizzed

"Yeah. I did." I looked away but saw Zidane slowly circling around me. He looked at my features before stepping in front of me.

"Would you mind if you step outside...?" He asked me so I did but I could hear him from outside though.

"Impossible...it's impossible!" He said in a rather harsh tone before he walked to the back of the room.

"He's...He's one of my kind but he has a soul if he can talk like that! How can he be here if it's just three of us?!" He shouted.

"Zidane, calm down! He's looking for those very answers." Garnet said.

"I mean, LOOK AT HIM! The tail, the blonde hair; He has nearly the same features as I have yet he can talk in the same fashion like me!" He responded.

"Zidane, please. Just...give him a chance ok? Maybe he missed out on a lot of things for some reason.

Give him one shot at proving himself." Garnet pleaded.

There was silence until the door opened. Garnet emerged, smiling at me, while he gave me a cold stare as he followed.

"We need to get out of here, the other guys know how to escape by themselves so you're coming with me." He said before pointing a finger at me.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from but I'm giving you one chance to prove that you're real. If not, you can go run off and do your own thing cos I don't any more trouble when it comes to questioning my own kind." He barked before storming out.

"Don't get antsy about his attitude. Just...well, I am curious on how you came here and I want to know." Garnet said as she walked with me, full of confidence.

"I guess. I am looking for answers too as well." I responded.

"Then, we'll work for it together." She answered as we exited the ship.

"Ok...oh and Robi, do you have a weapon?" Zidane asked.

"Nope...nothing… left it back at Lindblum." I responded.

"We'll go there cos it's safe." He answered, before pulling out a knife.

"Take it. It's my favourite knife and you better take care of it or I'll kill ya." Zidane said, before laughing.

"Swords ain't my thing but I'll try." I responded.

"Ok...let's go." He said before we left the safety of the crashed ship.

We walked for a wee while when suddenly Garnet gets swiftly captured by a brown plant thing, which encased her in a large bulb-like pod. It had two large tentacle arms.

"Not again!" Zidane went and we both assumed combat poses.

Not only that, our Trances finally surge through, taking on different colours.

"Hey, we're both furry. I'm ruby...but you're in a sort of silver colour and, not only that, I feel so much stronger than the last time she was captured." Zidane said.

"Yeah, I feel as if I could fucking one punch this guy!" I said.

"Don't steal the credit of saving MY princess!" He barked.

"Leave it for another day and I won't go stealin' yo' thunder!" I responded.

The plant creature started to sap strength out of its captive, using its tentacles, before slapping us; We took turns, swiping at it, but it wasn't easy as we had to keep an eye on Garnet while it leeched more of her strength at times.

"It captures prey and drinks the life force from them to add to its own. It won't stop until she's dead so we should wrap this up, quickly!" Zidane said as we continued our assault.

The plant seems to strike me more, making me more determined to finish the bastard.

"This creature won't stop pissing me off! I feel like...BLASTING IT TO PIECES!" I shouted and jumped into the air. Before I knew it several orbs spawn and slam straight into the beast, causing several explosions around it.

It deflated and collapsed, releasing garnet from its hold, unconscious.

"What in the name was that?! How did you do that?" Zidane asked me in a startled tone.

I was too busy looking at my furry hands before I started to feel really tired and exhausted before slurring out my response.

"I...don't...know...Zidane...I don't know..."

Defeated, but not out, the creature gave me and Dagger a farewell present by engulfing us in a green cloud, which knocked me out cold.


	5. Chapter 5 - Escape the Evil Forest

I woke up in a room and there sat Zidane, in one corner.

"Ah, you woke up." He said.

"Ah...fuck. I feel like a bus had smashed into me head...urgh." I tried to get up but he pushes me back down.

"Nono...rest easy. You've inhaled some of that green spores, that plant had given off. Blank's gone to get some medicine to clear them out.

One more thing, I noticed that you have something on your arm." He told me.

I looked to see a grey bangle, on my arm. It had a screen and some buttons. I tapped on one but it didn't seem to do anything and the screen was black but it did open out a rack of syringes.

"Woah..." I said, in a dreary tone.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I dunno but it could be some kind of wristband..." I said as I took out one of the syringes. It was empty.

"Maybe, I could find answers." I said.

"Well, let's get out of the forest first." Zidane spoke before Blank emerged with a bottle of brown liquid.

"It ain't pleasant but it will make you feel better. Here" Blank said when he offered it.

I pulled out the cork and stuck the needle in to suck some of it in, to their surprise.

"You...are supposed to drink it..." Zidane said but I stabbed myself with the needle and slowly pushed the medicine into me. I could see them go white as I injected the medicine.

"There...a lot quicker than drinking it." I said before putting the syringe back into the device.

I could hear Zidane shivering.

"Remind me not to do that sorta thing..." He went.

"Right...let's get you up, Garnet may have taken the medicine already but we she should get out, as quickly as we can." Zidane added before he helped me out of the bed.

"Before that. Your clothes are torn up. About time that I give you some threads." Zidane said before dragging me to his bedroom, in the ship.

It was there that he dressed me in different kinds of awkward outfits: Some had weird hats while others had absurd colours and bows.

I looked to see some in his cupboard and pointed.

"What about those?" I said to Zidane.

"That? Oh, those my spares and I dunno if you should." He went.

"Those don't match my fashion sense but it would not only make me fit in but also make people tell us apart." I protested.

He shrugged and went over to grab them. I put them on and looked in the mirror. I looked exactly like Zidane but my cuffs, vest, trousers were a dark-purple with a black belt, and shoulder straps, while my boots were brown and white.

He even took the time to tidy up my messy hair. I looked to see that I wore my dogtags, that I took off and had them tangle over my neat purple ribbon.

"Nice...Suits you. Besides, I doubt dark purple would be my thing anyways." Zidane remarked with a cheeky smile.

"Alright, shall we head?" I said and we both left to get Garnet, who was waiting for us at the exit.

"I'm glad youse are ok and in a better mood! Checking Robi out, now you look like a double!" She said, giggling.

"It's better than wearing that wrecked attire." I said.

"Well at least you got some new threads on." Garnet said when Blank arrived.

"Before you leave, I heard someone crying for help from within the forest. Youse should go and see, could be one of us." He said.

"Shit..." I went.

"Crap..." Zidane went.

We both looked at each other.

"Could it be that there's another boss plant monster?" Garnet asked.

Surely the words struck me in fear.

"P...P...plant monster?!" I said, in a panicked tone.

"Yeah…a plant monster." Zidane responded.

"If there is, fuck this shit, I'm out!" I said.

"Don't be a baby! Here, I'll hold your hand and we will fight him together." Zidane joked. Clearly I didn't see it.

"Shut the fuck up!" I barked.

"Cut it out, you two, but youse should go." Blank responded.

"Well, we got someone to save. As for Robi, just stick close to us and no plant will get you...ok?" Garnet asked, with a reassuring smile.

"O...ok..." I said, deciding to walk closely to Garnet.

"Sure thing, my lady!" Zidane saluted before we ran off into the woods.

As we went through the forest, monsters blocked our path and I was ailing with my knife. I was so bad that I was the one who was relatively weak, unlike Zidane who seemed to strike the bad guys down incredibly well.

We arrived at a fountain eventually. The flowing water, and peaceful atmosphere, had made it a no-monster zone. I washed my face to help me wake up from fatigue while Zidane looked up, at the setting sun.

"The sun's going down and this forest will get even worse if we get caught at night." He went.

After a quick splash down, we left the sanctuary of the fountain and pressed on. It was until then we came across a huge plant with a huge, four-petal flower as a head.

I felt a phobia resurfacing, possibly from past experiences.

"I...hate...plants..." I said, in dire terror, just by looking at the mutant horror.

"It's just a plant. We just won't let it eat us." Zidane barked.

We began our battle but I didn't get involved. I simply froze in terror. I tried to flee but vines sealed the exit so I curled up instead.

"For damn sake, Robi! Get up and fight!" Zidane ordered.

"Plants...I don't like plants! Don't let it come near me!" I whimpered, quaking furiously.

The creature fought the two of them and was incredibly powerful until I caught the sight of a white robe amongst the branches.

"Polly!" I immediately cried.

"Robi!? Is that you!? Over there, I found this amongst your stuff back at the workshop!" She went, pointing me to a weapon.

I got up and gathered enough courage to go pick it up. In my hands was an amazing sight: My handy bolt action rifle! Good to be back in my own place again. Seemingly my trauma simply vanished by the confidence of holding my gun.

"Polly! Oh my god, how did you get here?" Garnet shouted.

"Garnet!? You were on the ship too!? I suppose youse didn't know that we are best friends since she became Queen." Polly said to me.

"We need to free her." I barked as I handed Zidane back, his knife.

"I believe so!" He replied before assuming poses once more.

The monster immediately zapped us with electric bolts but then Zidane and Garnet attacked before me. The battle kept going with the silence of the forest provoked by the brash flash and bangs of gunpowder igniting.

"I can't...fight like this anymore." Zidane groaned, with little strength.

I took aim, with my rifle, and opened fire at its 'mouth'. It did considerable damage let alone focusing its aggro on me

"Woah! That's quite some aim! So ya can actually shoot?" Zidane looking at me with that face of amazement

"I use guns in combat and I'm well versed in aspects of a harquebusier. I can shoot things, with this from a distance." I explained.

"I suppose we will have no more issues dealing with flying monsters this time. Ya can be our direct Anti-Air.

Keep in the back lines an' shoot from there. Yer weaponry shouldn't be affected, no matter where you stand." Zidane instructed as I took position behind him.

His tip couldn't be any more helpful as the plant monster seemed to have a much harder time hitting me and Garnet but could slap Zidane easily.

While Garnet healed her boyfriend, I managed to fire at it in the arm, crippling it in the process.

"I may have disabled the monster, in some way." I went, as I loaded in a new magazine.

It indeed worked as the plant couldn't cast more of its lightning strikes with its injured arm so continued striking us with its other arm.

After a few minutes, of constant shooting and slashing, the botanic nightmare finally fell in a cloud of smoke and explosions.

"We did it! Good shooting Robi!" Zidane went before we high fives.

Garnet ran to Polly.

"Are you ok, dear?!" She went as she helped her friend up.

"I'm ok sweetie." Polly said to her before embracing.

Me and Zidane looked around, something was surely happening. Me? My fear was surely returning with heavy breathing and panicked glancing. I had an odd feeling it wasn't the end right now.

"We need to get out...Robi, are you ok?" Zidane asked.

"It's the plants, I'm scared of them. Let's get the fuck out of here before I freak out." I whimpered.

"I sprained my ankle. Could you carry me? I can't run in this state." Polly asked Garnet, which the latter did by picking her up.

Suddenly, green spider creatures started to drop in around us.

"Oh-oh…my…FUCKING GOD!" I screamed before bolting out through the exit.

"Robi! Come on guys, quickly." Zidane said.

I was ahead while they were not far behind, with the horrible monsters in pursuit. Half of the way however was when one jumped down in front of us but I skilfully slid through the legs and continued with my escape, couldn't take any chances.

"The forest is going to petrify. If we don't make it, we will be as cold as stone!" Zidane shouted from behind.

I looked round to see that Zidane with Garnet and Polly were not far behind.

But then we were pursued by a horde of spiders which would catch us if we stop. I kept up the pace but felt the weight of stamina starting to wear me down. By the time we turned the corner, I saw the bright sunlight piercing through the dense foliage. Virtue.

Then the forest started to deploy various tricks, to try throw us off, such as making vines stretch across our escape route and dropping more of those spiders in front.

Zidane jumped and ducked between them while I hopped and rolled under before tripping out through the exit, smoothing it out with a somersault. The others quickly followed and we looked behind to watch the forest quickly turned into some sort of solid purple crystal.

Made it.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Ride back Home

"So if you use guns then where did you get the knowledge?" Zidane asked me as we sat around the campfire.

"I don't know. It probably has something to do with technology, since I built that ship." I responded.

"It looked far different than what I'm used to." He stated.

"I class it as a gunship. The design is similar to one...but can't remember what it was." I said as I scratched my head

"Gunship, huh…seems fitting for when it tore up the face of the castle. Are you able to build another?" He asked.

"If I get to Lindblum then I can." I said to him.

It was dark and we sat around the campfire for a while. Zidane decided to stand watch so me and the girls could get some sleep.

The next morning we woke up, extinguished the fire, and began planning our route back to Lindblum.

"So...we will head through the ice cave, get to Dali, and grab a cargo ship to the city."

"Me and Robi went through it before." Polly stated.

"Well it won't be just you and him this time. We'll get Robi to build a new ship for us to fly wherever we wish. Alright...any questions?" Garnet asked us.

We responded with noes.

"In that case, let's go." Zidane said and we headed off.

The fog had gotten worse indeed but it had taken on a purple hint. Something was clearly wrong with this place.

"The Mist has gotten a lot worse since I last travelled here." He commented.

"I've never seen the mist to have a hint of purple." Garnet added.

"There's clearly something wrong with the Iifa Tree. I'll have to go over and check it out" Zidane spoke as we pressed on through the hazardous lands.

The mist was incredibly bad when I suddenly hit my head against a tree.  
"OW!" I went, putting my hands on my throbbing forehead.

"Robi, you ok?" Zidane asked as he helped me up.

For some reason, the knock had broken out some sort of locked memory as I was able to recall it.  
"I can...upgrade the gun...if I get to Lindblum that is." I said.

Zidane pondered in confusion but insisted that we kept going to the cave, as the monsters would come for us if we're aimlessly wandering in these parts. A few miles later, the cold icy entrance of the ice caves emerged through the dense fog.

"This used to be the remains of an ancient civilization before the Mist, claimed them." He explained as we went inside."

"Here Robi, you also left this behind. Knew it would be useful, in these caves again." Polly said as she handed me my flame thrower and I lit the pilot flame and shouldered it, Zidane looking surprised by it.

"Ah, my flamethrower, you're quite good with those pockets." I chuckled.

"A flame...thrower?" Zidane tilted in confusion.

I tested the new weapon and soon the icy cold walls were met with a huge tongue of napalm, stunning my friends.

"It's called a flamethrower for a very obvious reason." I chuckled before turning it off.

"A device capable of unleashing fire, that's what Black Mages can do with Fira?! That's crazy." He barked.

"Nah pal its technology at its finest." I smirked before pressing on.

Just as we went down a tunnel, we heard the sounds of a jingling bell and a cold freezing wind was blowing through.

"I feel...weak...I should rest..." Garnet slurred before falling asleep.

"The ringing...it reminds of someone...or perhaps..." Zidane promptly collapsed, mid-sentence.

Polly went down but I didn't, somehow. Something was keeping me awake despite causing the others to fall.

I had to find who made my friends take an early snooze. Flamethrower in hand, I braved the mighty snowstorm until emerging into the large cave, once more.

"How did you get in here! You should have died a cold slow death!" Came a horrible voice that screeched through the hallow roar of the wind.

"No matter, I will end you here and take your bodies for crucifixion! I the Black Bolero No 1 will be your gravedigger!" The enemy introduces itself and jumps down to the other side of the cave.

He looked like a beefed up version of the typical Black Mage but had a tint of purple to his attire, purple crystal spikes grown on his back and his eyes had an magenta colour, rather than yellow.

"But, I will not be facing you alone." The waltz said and, with a jingle of his bell, a serpent creature of ice and crystal rose from the floor and roared.

"My mighty Sealion will assist in dealing with you." The Bolero barked.

I shrugged and began fighting. They both smacked with magical and physical strikes but then I responded by overwhelming the Sealion with a huge tongue of flame, from my flamethrower, which surely gave it one of a shock as the beast roared from the inferno. I kept applying the heat until it finally fell and exploded in a cloud of purple smoke.

I heard the Bolero chuckle and, with another jingle, he replaced it with another!

"Fuck me..." I said when the creature sent me flying with another swipe of its crystal wings.

"Just…another…fucking…obstacle!" I said when my Trance burst out once more. This time, I had a cannon embedded into my arm.

"You are not the one I seek! Who are you!?" The bolero squeaked.

"Just a pissed off motherfucker!" I said.

I aimed my gun, at the cheeky git, and out came a mighty beam of yellow death. It was so fearsome that the cave rattled as enemy was engulfed, effectively vaporising him, in one shot.

But then the rush of energy had completely drained my stamina thus my Trance lifted, turning me back to normal. I gasped and panted as the Sealion began to cast a strong tsunami spell at me.

It smashed into me, with full force, but the water had given me some of the stamina back.

With the creature left, I got up and stared at it before I aimed my weapon at it. The Sealion once more gets overwhelmed with the roaring might of fire, the weapon's strength was enough to fall it once more and it exploded into its final demise.

"I did...I did it...on my own...holy shit...!" With a smile, I weakly hopped in victory before returning to my sleeping party.

The winds slowed down to a measly breeze as the sleeping influence lifted. I kicked , to wake him up, as the others came round.

"What the hell happened? Wait, we were sleeping in the same spot!" He shot up.

"A Black Waltz wasn't it?" He asked me.

"A Waltz? He referred himself as the Black Bolero." I responded.

"A Bolero? Well...that's new...did he had a large hat, collared coat, a bell and an icy serpent called a Sealion?" He quizzed.

"Well sort off but they both had the same strange purple crystal growing out of them. The eyes of the Bolero were a bright pink." I described.

"So we now have upgraded versions. Wait, were you awake this whole time?" Zidane asked.

"Suppose so and thus torched them both." I chuckled, scratching the back of my head.

"You cheeky heroic bum! Right, there's bound to be a few more after us if he came so we better get ready for them. Let's head to Dali and divert the airship to Lindblum." Zidane stated before leading me, and the group, through the exit.

We stood on the rocky outcropping once more and could see the small village in the distance.

"An old man used to live in that lighthouse and we gave him all sorts of tea for him. Maybe we should visit him first." Zidane suggested with a delighted face.

"I guess we could" Polly responded.

We pressed onwards towards the lighthouse, shooting bad guys along the way, until we finally ended up at the tower. Zidane politely knocked on the door and allowed us in.

"My...it's the friendly Zidane and his entourage...wait..." A croaky voice came from a dark corner of the room. He reached out and lit a candle revealing the man.

"Hey Morrid." Zidane introduced.

I could see the man give a grunt and stepped back a bit.

"Hmmm, this fellow is a sign...but who am I kidding...I'm an old man of course!

As far as I am concerned; I have tasted all the coffee that this world had to offer but now, by looking at the young man's eyes; I crave for new beans." He said, looking at me.

"What do you mean?" Zidane squeaked.

"I would like to see coffee beans that the sky can offer. Somewhere in the sky may be producing exotic coffee.

The boy...he is not like the others. He came down from the heavens, with things never I have seen." The man spoke.

"Clearly the man is bo-" Zidane said when Garnet interrupted.

"The man is right. I had dreams of someone coming down across the horizon and now our new friend asks if we could take him to Lindblum." She said.

"Is that so? In that case...it would be possible if he goes to the sky and give me coffee that are 'out of this world'." The man gave a weakly chuckle.

The thief looked at me.

"What about transport?" I asked the old man.

"The airship already left. You should wait until it arrives tomorrow...R...Robi wasn't it? Its the season for when the Mist will come and will be its last trip or youse will be stuck here for 1-5 months." The man smiled.

"I suppose we could stay at Dali at the moment then." Zidane stated and left the old man before heading to the village.

We arrived and noticed that the air was different and that there were much less adults than the last time I passed through.

"Huh...Dali is up to no good again." Zidane said.

There was this inn but surprisingly, the innkeeper was gone and the room bare…strange…we took it as a free bedroom and made our home for the night.

"You girls can settle down while me and Robi do a little bit of patrollin'." Zidane said before leading me outside of the place. It was also a good time to get to know each other while the day passes.

"So...yer not like the others of our kind?" He asked me.

"Aye...I dunno how I came here...all I know is that I have knowledge of guns and major technology, if I remember correctly." I responded, scratching the back of my head.

"It is kinda obvious. So, what do you mean about opening a portal?" He quizzed.

"It's something, the crystal gave me, which was important. If we are to find out where the voice came from then we should do what it says." I explained.

"I don't think that will be a good idea. It could be a trap and my thievery senses are simply saying bad news. Tell ya what? Why don't we get you to build that ship again and find out behind Queen Branhe's motives first. Her coming from the dead just doesn't seem plausible." Zidane pondered, looking into the sky, deep in thought.

We walked round, noticing that the kids were peeking at us, from shadowy corners. The place looked nearly desolate alright, with no sign of adult life.

We sat down on a bench before I asked him.

"So tell me more about yourself Zidane."

"Well...I am a thief, part of Tantalus; ya know, the group you helped out. I used to live on Gaia's sister planet before being transferred here by a scumbag called Kuja who was the one puppeteering the whole war that shook the planet apart in a bid to...'claim' Gaia.

After we sorted out Kuja, who I don't know where he is now, I kinda settled down with the gang and the Princess and you came along when she came on an unexpected visit.

Well, the first time I saw you were in that amazing looking airship.

That's all there's to it. I just don't get it on how you use these things so well. Can you show me your rifle?" Zidane asked and I handed him the firearm where he curiously handled it like a chimp.

"Do these "guns" really work? This looks well made." He quizzed me.

"They do. I could blow your fucking head off with this thing. It's worse than having a sword stuck in you." I said to him.

"Geez, thanks." He looked away before watching the sun set.

We got up off the bench and made our back into the safety of the inn so we could rest our souls, ready for the ship to come for its last landing of the season.

Halfway through the night, my sleep was disturbed by the usual midnight slash. I got up and walked to a dark corner to relieve myself.

"Ahhh...what a way to let your piss go." I uttered when I heard sounds of disgust below.

"Damn kids having a whizz!" Came a voice from below.

Hopping back in surprise, I pulled my pants up and peered down at the hole, where I seemingly pissed at and there's light peeking out. So it seems that there's more than it meets the eye.

I decided to check it out and looked at the nearby windmill and went inside.

"There's bound to be a way in..." I pondered and glanced at the suspicious looking hatch.

When I opened it up, there was a ladder. I promptly grabbed it and slide down and landed with both feet.

"Wow...this is rather some dodgy place." I said before making my way deeper into the underground complex.

The rancid air was dark and smelled of rotten leaves and pickles and was cold enough to freeze the sweat, going down our cheeks then I noticed something odd about the walls

"There's purple crystal growing through the stone. Something that Morrid told us about.

I made it into a larger section where advanced machinery was providing power via two large feathered birds.

"Those probably explain the horrendous smell in here." I coughed at the incredibly powerful odour, which was killing my right to smell but, as I made my way across, I tripped on a branch.

"Shit. What was that!?" I said before looking at the obstacle before picking up this large object.

Confused, I examined it to see a nuclear symbol on it. The sheer awe for when I gently lowered it amongst the others.

"If I can remember, that seems to be some sort of nuclear weapon; Some serious shit must be going on down here." I thought.

Further in and I walked into this large room but my wristpad's Geiger crackled wildly and immediately went back into the corridor.

"Nuclear weapons usually need radioactive isotopes to manufacture but usually results in waste and they can linger for years.

Gotta tread carefully." I muttered

Going back into the room, I noticed that as I waved my arm, the intensity varied from low to being high. I went to a door, in one corner of the room, but my wristpad went insane as I tried to open the door.

"Shit..." Continuing my way through the radiation, I emerged into the last room. It was here where the results of the radiation were being used to make a line of many Herdar-lookalikes. All emerging from various assembling machines and were being packed into crates.

"Shit...it seems that they were beginning to produce these guys for some kind of war. I must stop this quickly." I said and ran to set up charges, by using the discarded sticks of dynamite found from a nearby storage room and stuck them in specific weak points of the line but, just as I attach a timer, I heard people yelling at me.

"Hey! You! What do you think you're doing down here!"

I gulped and ran outside, it was dawn and the ship was here, and the friends returned to me.

"Hey! What's going on?" Zidane asked.

"Uhhh..." I went before we saw the men running from the underground factory.

"Did you something while we were sleeping...? Doesn't matter, our rides here, let's just get out of here." Zidane said.

We piled onto the ship and, with me at the helm, I started the engines and, by adjusting the right valves, I flew the ship out of the imminent danger.

"So Robi...what exactly did you do..."

The answer was...a massive explosion and a mighty wind blowing us into the sky.


	7. Chapter 7 - Split Hearts

I watched as the rising mushroom cloud towered, what was Dali, in our wake before turning our attention to the way home. Thankfully, Morrid's lighthouse was relatively intact after the ordeal

As I steered the ship across the continent, with my quaking hands rattling the squeak wooden wheel. I made weak glances at Zidane, who was staring at me with his emotionless gaze.

"Robi...

Of all things... you destroyed an entire settlement without knowing the consequences..." He uttered.

"I had to end it. It's just all bad..." I tried to say.

"End it...? THERE WAS CHILDREN AT THE VILLAGE AND THOSE PEOPLE WERE PAID TO DO THAT FOR THE QUEEN!

INSTEAD YOU MUST UTTERLY BLOW EVERYTHING TO SMITHEREENS! NO REGARDS FOR HUMAN LIFE!" Zidane yelled.

"I didn't know what to do...! I...I...my head is still hurting from these memories...ok? I couldn't think straight to know whether I should destroy Dali or not..." I responded, panickily.

"I'll show you what destroy means..." He spoke and he delivered a mighty punch to my chin.

"GUYS! STOP THIS NOW!" I heard Garnet shout as she ran to hold Zidane back where I huddled up, shaking violently.

"He blew up an entire village! How would I allow him to be amongst us?" Zidane protested.

"I didn't know...wh-what to do... when I...saw what... they were making... I'm really... sorry." I whimpered.

"He was scared... afraid. He didn't take the whole thing as well as we did.

"Still...!" Zidane turned his back as I returned to the wheelhouse and piloted the ship.

"Still? MY STEPMOTHER IS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD. How would you still treat Branhe as if she's another living person. You know how she behaves. Her motives were driven by people far more advanced than us.

What Robi did was unintentional, he isn't as used to life that we have and this just raises more questions on who he is. We need to get to the bottom of this Zidane. Just please...understand the situation we are in right now." Garnet protested.

Zidane just frowned at me and went below deck. She glanced at me before going over to help me up and held as I stumbled over to the wheel, still in shock.

"It's fine Robi, just Zidane has been acting all weird since we met. We'll find out who's responsible, together." As I liked at her, her face of joyfulness was enough to make smile, only weakly.

"I hope so...when we get to Lindblum, I'll build us another Gunship, a new weapon, and find out where to go next.

If I ever am to stand a chance against whoever is in this conspiracy, then I'll need better weapons. Starting with building a heavy one capable of punching through Armor." I said.

"We use magic for that." She stated.

"No, something more basic: Rockets, Missiles, self-propelled explosive charges. Yeah, my first homemade rocket launcher." I said.

"Rocket Launcher?" She asked.

"Aye, you will understand when we get there." I answered.

"Rockets or no rockets. When we get back, you're staying at Lindblum. Even if Dagger forgave you, I still don't trust you for that stunt.

Me and my friends are going ahead and sorting this out." Zidane boldly said as he emerged from the deck, breathing in and out.

It was dead silent as we cruised through the air. There's hardly any air traffic as we passed over a mountain range.

"It doesn't feel right. They don't simply let us take their ship. There's bound to be something tailing us." Zidane said, looking around.

"It's just you. I like the silence though." I smiled.

"Are you sure? There's a small ship behind us." He spoke, pointing to a small craft flying amongst the clouds.

"Maybe it's not Rush Hour. Just another commuter, I take it." I said.

The next minute, I'd be taking my words back when the ship barrelled past and the pilot sent large sparks of electricity on us.

The whole vessel quaked as it got struck, briefly disabling the engines.

"Now do you take it back!?" Zidane shouted.

"Aye! I fucking take it back. Grab the wheel, I'll nail the bastard!" I barked as we swapped.

"Be careful! If he hits you, and you fall over, your history!" Zidane spoke.

I took aim with my rifle and opened fire. The machine was very quick and made it hard for me to land shots.

"God, his airship is like a fucking housefly!" I said as I kept firing.

"Have you tried deflecting?" Zidane suggested.

"Oh! Yeah...haven't thought of that." I responded.

I managed to aim towards the attacking ship, before he began another run. The bullets punched through his vessel, causing him to pull away. He was visible enough to make me realise that he was the second Bolero and looked even more sinister than the first one.

"That's Bolero no 2!" I stated.

"You're right! He ain't a Waltz. He's got that purple crystal in him and looks well more vicious." Zidane barked.

Just as the Bolero was about to hit me with another thunder spell, a well-aimed shot blew through his arm, sending blood everywhere. The Mage screamed in pain as he tried to pull the cap out of his wounded limb. I pulled the latch back and readied my aim once more but he decided to disembark his ship and land on our deck, to face us.

"The Queen urges for your fate to be sealed, except for him! The one who shot me!" He barked, pointing a wavering finger at me.

I gulped.

"What do you want with our friend!?" Zidane barked.

He holds interest to the Queen, the beholder to power far greater than you'd know. She requires his safe return. You have two options.

If you take Robi and Garnet to Alexandria, we will let youse go home.

If you do not, I am ordered to kill youse and bring the two myself!" He barked.

We looked at each other surely we could trick him.

"We'll go back to Alexandria then." Zidane answered.

"Zidane!" Garnet barked.

"The voice is heard. I will lead you." He grumbled.

It couldn't be more simple. Instead of following us, he was leading us because I had an amazing idea.

As he led us back towards the castle, I allowed Zidane to fly the ship as we cruised behind him. As the evil forest came into view.

"Calculating the ship's descent trajectory, hopefully he'll plummet into the forest." I muttered.

Once his ship was about to go over it, I took aim with the rifle and opened fire at the engines. A few bullets were enough to destroy them and I watched the black bolero stare and yell at us as he crashed down into the forest.

I laughed as Zidane turned the ship around, through the North Gate and out towards Lindblum.

As we emerged through the Falcon Gate, we went around into the castle and approached the Regent with entourage.

We laughed as we left the ship just as Zidane took and slapped handcuffs around my wrists.

"Hey!"

"Your antics nearly started another war and these guys told me that Alexandria has sent out a widespread warning to all other nations, demanding to hand over you and Garnet or we'll be annihilated by "righteous light" " He stated.

"Righteous light?" Polly asked.

"It might refer to the missile weapons, we have found." I said.

"I had doubts about you Robi but those are the Regent's orders, I'll be gathering my old friends and go find this out ourselves!

As for you, you will be taken to Alexandrian forces, when they'll arrive. I'm sorry Robi, you have caused a real stir since you arrived and I won't let it hurt my friends. Consider this the end of our friendship. Take him away." He said when I was pushed and shoved into the dungeons.

The guard stripped-down of my weapons and slammed the gate shut. Leaving me to sit in this cell.

I looked out of the window, with a clear view of Zidane talking to his friends, who were standing around the Hilda Garde.

"Let's get our gear. Cid told us to find out about Burmecia. There's some odd things going on down there." He was briefing.

I sat back down. Accused of things that I had no intention of causing. All I did was destroy Dali through some panic attack but this voice was telling me to.

As I was fiddling with my wristpad, it finally turns on, to my surprise. This device was showing more information on who I was. Apparently, I am a captain of this "Eye of the Traveller" but then it switched screens, broadcasting this "beacon" shut and eventually began reading my thoughts such as accidentally activating this laser device.

My wristpad thing seems to be full of rather useful gadgets and tools. After figuring out to use it properly, I see this note slide through the bottom of the door. I got up to pick it up, from which it showed a hand drawn map and neat writing:

 _"Follow the path, it will be where the guards stashed your weapons. I also unlocked your workshop. Get your gunship and meet us at Burmecia but don't get caught._

 _Polly."_

Perhaps, with my laser, I could cut though the lock's pins and get out.

Putting the note into my pocket, I aimed the laser into the lock and it cut through the pins. Chuckling, I pulled the door open and looked out. With no guards to see me, I crept out and made my way through the dungeons, using Polly's note to lead me through to the guard's room. From inside was chatter so I'd have to figure it out.

Maybe if I made some suspicious noise, I could work into towards my weapons. A few doors down, I made a loud bang by kicking one cell doors and yelling.

"Hey! Pipe it down monkey!" Came one of the voices.

"Pipe it down? Come and say it to my face so I can shove a fucking pipe down your momma's face." I responded.

Quietly, but swiftly, I went back to the door and heard someone get up and walk towards the exit. I got ready as a guard emerged from the door.

"Don't you dare say things about my mum. I'll beat an apology out of you!" he barked and I immediately grabbed him away from the door to beat the living spit out of him, effectively knocking him out.

"Fred? Is everything ok out there? Fred!" The other guard yelled as he walked out of the room to receive his complete beat down as well.

Catching my breath, I got up and dragged the two bodies into my cell before heading into their room. Inside was a green safe where my rifle was believed was stored. I was decent enough to understand on how to crack these things. I got down on my knees and began working the lock, listening out to the clicks as the lock passed over the right numbers. After a few twists, the lock opened and I took out my rifle and handgun.

With both holstered, I began to navigate my way up to the workshop, it was rather hard to stay out of the guards' sight as they were looking over each other as they patrolled.

I crept into the large room, closed the doors, and started work on my gunship.

It took me a few hours to build the ship, and weapons but this time upgrades were added: Adding several seats to the passenger compartment, reinforcing the airframe with tougher steel beams.

Not only that, I've also modified the engine to be powered by pressurised mist, contained in tanks, which would serve as fuel when going over the Mist continent while the steam provided the power elsewhere.

This was a step up as it was the first hybrid airship; The improved weapons systems and armour would boost the ship's offensive and defensive capability which would be ideal if we are travelling the world.

I hopped in, turned the ship on, and by the sight of alerted staff and guards running in, took off out of the hangar. I allowed for a quick fly around then zipped through the gate, before the Alexandrian air fleet showed up.


	8. Chapter 8 - Rain of the Damned Sniper

It was rather terrifying now that none of the nations will be helping me. All I have now is my helicopter, a few supplies from Lindblum's weapon and potion shops, a new rocket launcher and my upgraded rifle; a linked dual barrelled auto-rifle with a new magnifying scope.

Only the brash sound of the gunship's rotors chopping the air provided the only silence breaking as I flew solo. I knew that Garnet and Polly were on my side but Zidane wasn't and felt bad for destroying Dali but one thing's for certain is that the former Queen trusts me and might help getting me into places where Branhe's forces won't not be bothered to look.

That would hinder my search for answers but nonetheless, I hope for the rest of my friends could help me find them, even if only one hates me for what I just did.

As I flew across the skies, the rainfall pattering against the windshield, the dark skies indicated of the lingering rainstorm ahead. I used Polly's directions towards Burmecia, where it was supposed to be a war-torn city, plagued by the chaos of previous conflicts and the never-ending downpour caused by Mist bathing the lowlands of the continent. Unfortunately, there was also the presence of Alexandrian forces, during my approach into the storm-ridden city, and thus made my descent amongst the rubble all while avoiding the watchful eyes of their scouting blimps.

"Through the beckon of Thunder, may the moon's crescent see me through." I muttered as I landed the aircraft outside the city's gates before making my way inside, the rain pouring down as I walked through the broken entrance.

As I looked around, one could imagine the beauty of this city before the tragedies that struck the city-folk; rainwater was dripping, and pouring down, the marblework and parts of the streets were now submerged in floodwaters, the drains unable to bear the endless downpour. Burmecia is a wreck, a ghost town, with hardly any signs of life spare for the alexandrian patrols who were watching out for any rogue burmecians hoping to assassinate the chain of command here, overseeing the occupation.

Then, through the storm, there was a house sticking out amongst the rest of the abandoned derelicts. Perhaps that was where the group was chilling so I peered through one of the windows and saw that Zidane was gone but some of his friends were still inside, drinking hot beverages near a bumbling fire.

With a sigh, I pushed the door open and walked into their sight.

"Robi! Oh, I knew you would show up! You are absolutely soaked. Lemme get a towel." Garnet said as she went to get me one.

"You're lucky that Zidane had gone out to find chests. Did you make it out without causing a stir?" Polly asked.

"I was able to find my weapons, thanks to you, and sneaked out with my gunship." I said as garnet came to dry me down.

"Come sit. We need to explain things." Garnet asked and so I did.

"I want you to meet Freya; This was her home and is a friend of ours. She's a dragoon and is interested to see you." She introduced me to the rather bipedal rodent.

"It is an honour meeting you, Robi. It is hard to make your name known in these parts, especially when the authorities are out to get you but you were very lucky to escape with your tools." Freya introduced as we shook hands.

"And this is Vivi, I believed you may have met each other in the past." Garnet said.

"Good to see you again, Robi. Your techniques in dealing with the enemies must be very exotic. Zidane's behaviour is rather…scary now that you're here." Vivi said,

"We are seeing that Zidane is not who we think he is. He is usually willing to help people out, you know? I mean, if you blew up Dali, he would help you out of the mess. I realised this from when he refered to you as a Zidane-wannabe. You get what I mean?" Garnet asked.

"Um sure?" I responded.

"The thing is that we should find out why he is behaving like this and bring him back. I am scared too of the way Zidane is now and I think we should, for the best for all of us, get him back to who he was.

Only if you will you help us." Garnet asked.

"I don't have much to say but I will try. I want to be his friend and have him help us find out who I really am.

So, what are you doing here then?" I asked.

"We were filled in with info that Branhe and Beatrix are here supervising the search for you. They have a feeling that we would go and hunt them down. She believes she is safe here but we're going to at least try and put her down here before it becomes a full staged war between all the nations." Freya told me.

"However, I have a better reason that the others here agreed: You have a long-ranged rifle, hinting why you bolted a magnified scope to it? Good, then you have the advantage of sniping her, if that was what my personal guard was saying.

Zidane's plot was to tackle Branhe head on but we thought that with his crazy plan that he, Vivi and Freya act as a distraction while you go in and take the shot while we call the shots from behind. Once you have finally put Branhe down for good, we can pull youse out, sleuth-fully return to Alexandria and have the kingdoms to cease all connections with any strange contacts so that we can live on peacefully, without fear of conflict. I will also hopefully try and make amends with Zidane so that he can help us finding out your answers. Sound good?" Garnet briefed.

"Sounds like a plan. So what is with the general, isn't she going to be a burden?" I asked.

"Beatrix? Well she is one of the best swordswomen in the land, A one-man army, if I say so myself. The three will keep her occupied so she dosen't zealously jump into your shot. She is very protective of the heirarch but at least it won't give her time to stop a speeding bullet.

I believe in you Robi. Your aim is true and is the only one who can make it without causing a catastrophe.

Can you do it?" She asked me.

"I'll give it my best Garnet. I can't make promises but please accept the fact that I did so with the best of my ability." I said.

"I'm not a perfectionist, Robi. Even if you fail, we will find a way to get out of this mess.

I want the world to be stable again and don't want my stepmother stepping over my dreams for peace.

If you fail, then there is no need to worry. Me and my home guard, Captain Steiner, will get Vivi and Zidane out and accompany him while Freya and Polly go with you and sort this out.

Now here's how I tell you where Branhe and Beatrix are: Make your way towards the courtyard, into the apex of the palace, and sneak your way to the rooftop; You should have a good sniping spot over the room. Most of the Burmecians fled, when the Alexandrian invaded a second time, to Cleyra so there will be a minimum casualty rate.

Do the job, and we will be behind you.

Good Hunting Robi." Garnet said

After a good cup of hot cocoa, I left their sanctuary and crept my way into the palace, avoiding the patrols as I go, and eventually made it inside. The place was also ruined with a large gaping hole, perhaps made by aerial bombardment from the fleet. When I arrived, there was no one there so I took the time to get into position by climbing onto the roof and laying prone amongst the broken tiles and metal work.

Soon, my target walked into view, alongside her General and a suspicious looking figure, decked in fancy robes and a long mane draping down his back.

I adjusted my scope and set my rifle's firing mode before taking aim.

"Alas the Burmecians finally understood our might and now we have the whole city to ourselves once more! I am so happy that our plans are working as expected and soon we will finally take over the world!" The fat queen chortled before the general placed a towel down, on the soaking seat of the throne, before she parked her arse on top.

"It was an effortless victory, madam. I am at most certain that the rest of the nations will finally see this an example to accept the plight of Alexandria and join our noble cause." The man said, in a flowery tone.

"Yes indeed but there is only one thorn left in our quilt of conquest. The small rebel group organised by my step daughter; Her, Zidane, Vivi, Freya, Steiner, Eiko, Amarant and Quina. They will be looking to end our conquest. Kuja, can't you organise some form of assassin team to find and execute them?

"That I can organise with the final bolero." He responded.

"Excellent, when they're dead can we finally begin our conquest of Gaia." The queen asked the man.

"Yes but there is also another problem. There is this new kid, armed with toys beyond our own." Beatrix said, from which the queen glared at her.

"Impossible! Kuja's weapons are better than all we have here in this world!" The queen barked.

"No, you remember the strange ship that foiled your "assassination plot" to kill Tantalus? I stared into the glass cockpit and saw a young boy with the eyes of technological supremacy, that he demonstrated on us. I would have to get you out before his weapons tore us apart." Beatrix explained.

"Oh yeah, now I remember, and now he is helping Queen Garnet?" Branhe asked.

"Assumedly yes. This will make the job a lot harder if they're lot better equipped now. Weapons without the need for black mages and with his unlimited potential could dominate our army single handed. It's like he has the power of Necron in his hands, tools that could end us without our own knowledge." Beatrix responded.

"Well he won't find us hiding in a ruined place like this nor the fact that Zidane has chucked him into that cell for what he did to our main supplier of nuclear weapons." Branhe scoffed while she slumped in the throne.

The man let out a sigh just when the group arrived, with Zidane, and a pair of jesters.

"We have the rebels for you!" One of them barked.

"For you, the rebels we have!" The other shouted.

"Well isn't it the merry group! We were just talking about you lot." Branhe said

"There's nothing you can do about, Robi. He is our friend, Zidane, and will come and help us kick your ass." Freya protested at Branhe.

"Hah! He doesn't know anything about my personal bodyguard, my faithful General Beatrix. Can defeat anyone within a few sword swings. Besides he is locked away in lindblum's cells, waiting to be picked up and executed by the high court!" The queen scoffed as the general bowed.

"You don't know what he is capable off, Branhe. You'll will not win this war, either way. We also gotten better since we last fought Beatrix and believe could defeat her this time around!" Freya boasted, much to Zidane's disgust.

"Is that so? We can put that to the test now shall we? Beatrix, demonstrate your fine sword arts, please your queen." Branhe said, with an evil smile on her face.

The group were allowed to draw their weapons as the General stood in front and with a whip of her hair, pulled out this long sword of hers.

The battle began and they were fighting hard; Freya executed some well fancy moves such as leaping into the air and crashing down on the one-eyed soldier with expert precision. Zidane was doing lightning fast blows and strikes while Vivi bombarded her with large powerful fire spells.

Even after a lengthy battle that Beatrix was largely unscathed by their attacks, using her sword to deflect their blows with military precision. In one fell swoop, she defeated them in all in a majestic strike, she often calls: "Stock Break". The party members were blown away, like leaves to the wind, and left to sit in the corners of the room, heavily wounded.

The general did a scoff and put her sword away, much to the applause of her mistress.

"It was a worthy fight but I can tell them that was still nothing to par with my excellence." The general boasted.

"Sure is, you are surely the best fighter in the whole of Gaia." The woman said when a soldier ran into the room, panicked.

"Madam, word got back from the Lindblum Occupancy forces and the Home Guard. There is no sign of the prisoner, you asked to receive. He is nowhere in the castle and the castle of Lindblum." He said.

"WHAT?! WHERE ELSE COULD HE BE…?" The Queen barked, angry at the young soldier.

Just as the general looked around and then managed to pick out the scope glare of a sniper, who is about to make the shot count.

"BRANHE!" Beatrix yelled, the moment I pulled the trigger. With a loud gun-crack, as loud as the thunder, snapping the silent air, I fired.

After the dust has settled, I thought I got my target but, as I looked over my rifle, Beatrix was fast to get in the way of my shot and got hit just below the heart, lucky.

"The sniper! ITS HIM! NECRON'S BREATH! ALERT THE BOLERO, HE IS HERE AND WILL COME FOR ME AGAIN. I WILL MAKE MY ESCAPE WITH KUJA. LEAVE THE PARTY TO ROT HERE IN THE PALACE. THEY ARE NO MORE!"

I hurried my way out, hoping to escape in my gunship, but ran into groups of Alexandrian Forces.

"Put your gun down, Necron's Breath! You're under arrest for war crime and attempted regicide! You're to be escorted to our ship for departure and execution." One of the soldiers ordered.

"Leave him be! He is mine!" Boomed a voice.

I looked in the direction of where that came from and saw the last Bolero looming his shadow over us. His appearance was the equivalent of a terrifying cocktail of a black mage and a dragon of sheer darkness.

I ran for it, chased by the bolero, who was yelling all sorts of death threats at me.

"Necron's Breath! Son of Death! You will come before all is lost!"

Bolting between buildings, he wasn't far behind as lightning strikes were casted at me; I thought I was toast but I had to do something about him.

"The last Bolero is gotta be like the last of the Waltz." I muttered before I ended up at a dead end.

The Bolero landed and strolled towards me. I aimed my gun as he began to cast a bright light between his hands.

"I craved all this power you have and yet holds the key to the ultimate power! When I get it, all of Gaia will fall to me!" He screamed.

Just when he was about to cast, several fireballs struck his back, causing him to stumble. I didn't see the attacker but the Bolero was surely getting his fucking arse kicked and, with his back turned, I fired at his spine effectively killing him.

"Robi..."

I turned to see Polly emerge from the doorway with those glistening blue eyes behind the drenched cloak of hers.

"Polly... I uh..." I was interrupted before she went up to me.

"You did well and delivered what Garnet wanted. Even if you fail, I am most certain that you did your best. The Princess wants you to help her Robi and so do the rest of us: Me, Garnet, Steiner...Freya.

As for you, stay strong and determined." She said with a reassuring smile.

"What about Zidane?" I asked.

"Garnet, Steiner and Vivi will accompany him...keep him away from you. Just me, Freya and you will go to Treno to find answers, ok?" She responded.

I nodded and hugged her from where she whispered.

""Robi...look, what you did was by your own hand but not by intention...did you?" She asked.

"...no, haven't you heard? All the memories, the trauma...urgh, my mind was dead set on murder...i can't..." I struggled when she held my hands firmly.

"It's alright...even if Garnet dreamed about you, the Gods spoke highly of The Gift, someone who did great deeds, and sacrifices for the better. They weren't mistaken.

You are The Gift." She said.

"There's an exit out of here, we'll find it." Polly said.

I immediately opened my eyes when I heard her use my phrase but I didn't bother.

"Now, let's go get Freya; The Alexandrian forces are pulling out to help protect their queen. Garnet is with Steiner and they'll get Zidane and Vivi out." Polly said.

I was a lot less shaken from the whole trauma, caused by the Bolero but now that I have executed the last one that no more assassins will be sent to put us out of existence and that the only one that the queen fears is me. The city is a now a lot quiet since the loud roar of the Alexandrian ships have faded and only the eternal pattering of the rain was the city's vocals.

We made it into the palace and helped Freya up. Steiner and Garnet must have come before us, as Zidane and Vivi were gone.

" I have my gunship, we'll fly in that. I've parked it somewhere discreet so that the enemy can't use it." I said.

"All to make it better. " Polly responded.

I helped them to the courtyard where my Gunship sat, ready to go.

"Wow! Is this your ship? It looks far different than the ones I am used to." Polly asked.

"Why don't you hop in, with Freya, and I'll show you." I responded, with a sinister smug on my face.

After helping Polly get Freya inside the helicopter's troop bay, I jumped into the pilot seat, started the engines, and got us out. However, some of the remaining ships spotted our own and were turning to intercept us.

"We can't outrun their fleet!" Polly yelled.

"This is not an airship. This is a gun-ship. She is now the fastest and most manoeuvrable ship in the land!" I responded.

With a series of joystick and throttle presses, I snaked the ship through their sluggish boats, who were launching slow harpoons; The same ones used to tether down Tantalus' ship and we managed to get our arses away from their fleet and into the clear skies, finally away from the depressing rain.

The flight was long and perilous, even with breaks within, as we passed over this excavation site. To my surprise, I saw the same purple crystal from the Evil Forest but was being mined by Alexandrian workers. This was worrying that there was something happening behind our backs. We decided to press on and continue to Treno.

Through the flight, and with the help of Polly's amazing white magic, she could heal Freya's bloody wounds and clean up the mess that it caused and I could hear Freya's voice from the back of the ship.

"Urgh, where am I? Why can I hear airships?" Freya asked.

"You're in my gunship, Freya, welcome aboard. We're heading to Treno to find some answers about my cause. I tried to snipe the queen but failed ultimately. You're lucky cos I could see, through my sniper rifle that you were hit the most. Polly got you patched up though, she's a great medic, I must tell you." I said to her.

"Well, in that case, I am in Polly and your debt for getting me out. Did Garnet, and Steiner, pull Vivi and Zidane out too?" She said.

"Yes. They got them out before the Alexandrian forces finished them off." Polly said.

"Good. I am glad to get out of that mess. I don't want to stay in that ruined city no more. The queen had ruined my family's heritage with the mud of her forces. I hope we could find sanctuary in Cleyra soon." Freya said.

"In due time, just rest the now Freya, we've got a way to go to Treno." I responded.

It was a long flight but we eventually made it Treno. This was also another city hit by the Mist but, instead of miserable rain, it was plagued in eternal night. The city lights providing the only illumination and as we approached, the sky began to darken and gained a purple hue in its colour.

I landed the ship outside the gates and made our way inside the city limits.

"It was believed that the Regent was right. Terran structures are beginning to appear amongst the normal structures. Look…" Freya pointed out who was still limping from her injuries as I helped the two out.

"Let's go to the mayor. She knows me very well so we must go there." She added.

We began to work our way towards the town hall, where the Mayor may be.

"Is this place always under darkness?" I asked her.

"Treno was affected by the Mist's influence and is still under eternal night. We came here to find a cure for Blank and to compete with the Tetra Master Tournament ."

"Interesting..." I went as we approached the building, where the Mayor was supposed to be in.

"Here we are, let's go in."

As we walked indoors, I looked around at the amazing architecture before ascending the well-made stairs into the office. I knocked on the door and went in. This office was also fancy, with a nice red carpet, ahead was the dark oak polished desk where the mayor was sitting behind.

She had a black bow, with a white frilled shirt, and a short bowtie with gold trimmings. Her hair was brown with green eyes. She looked like she was in her 30s too.

"Freya, Polly. It is a pleasure to meet you." She greeted the two with handshakes.

"and who may you be?" She asked me.

"Robi, ma'am." I politely pronounced.

"My name is Mayor Tanya and youse came at sinister times for which I have agreed to go with Branhe's terms to find youse...but since I knew youse as heroes, and found Branhe's resurrection really suspicious, I should probably explain all I have to know about the goings on." She explained.

"Please tell us" Polly asked.

"Alright, we may have suspicion that Kuja has returned and has brought a stranger. They seem to be working together and I believe that this purple crystal, that Branhe's men are using, has something to do with the anonymous person and the odd behaviour amongst the planet's citizens.

Not only that, we found out that Terra has been restored by reasons unknown." The Mayor said.

It surely struck a chord with Freya, who seemed to be have taken it with a bit of anger.

"Terra!? Here!" I thought Kuja had destroyed the world!" She barked.

"That's what I thought. For some apparent reason, the world has returned." The mayor responded.

"Terra?" I asked.

"Terra is the original home of the Genomes who tried to consume this world to revitalise their dying Life Crystal, which are the source of all life on their worlds." The Mayor explained.

"Maybe that's where my answers lie. I have come here from unknown means and want to find out who I truly am." I said, rifle poised over my shoulder.

"He's right. Even if he's a Genome but, as you can see, he wields and makes technology that outclasses even the Regent of Lindblum." Polly spoke, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Amazing, I heard that your ship tore up the face of Branhe's castle, how marvellous would that have been instead of Tantalus plays. In that case, I can tell you where to go next.

There is more than one continent on this planet, there are several. At the base of Mount Gulag, on the Lost Continent, which is to the north of the Mist Continent, there is a small city, that'd be where your next mission will be. Go to it and ask for the nearby island to open a way to Terra. We may have not long.

The bishop is a devoted worshipper of the island, as it is a sacred idol to them. Take care to respect their beliefs. Polly trained there as it was the school of white mages. She'll get you to the right people, let her do the talking." She stated.

"Yes madam, I will." I complied.

"You are dismissed." Tanya said so we left the office.


	9. Chapter 9 - A Cold Reception

After embarking my gunship, we made our way towards Esto Gaza whilst guided by Freya. It all sounded to be very far away as I had to go overseas, from which the ocean seemed to stretch for miles. However the air was calm and a lot less airships were going about their business but lone fishermen, and ferries, were seen quietly cruising along the blue waters below.

Then I realised that it wasn't really far at all as we finally went over the Lost Contienent. A land of frozen wastelands and large rocky mountains. Freya told me that the nomands live here as well as religious pilgrams who found haven here from the monster ridden plains of the Mist Continent as hinted by the few settlements that could be found nestled amongst the mountains.

I swooped in low to land on a flat rocky outcropping near Mount Gulag, where the supposed religious townsfolk live by its foot, and we continued on along the rocky trail by foot.

"Here we are, the Lost Continent, take it all in Robi." Polly said as I looked around the wonderful tundra.

The cold air was blowing through the deep valleys and snow was gently falling from the skies. It was also a lot clearer here than on the Mist Continent as Polly pointed out that the Mist hardly ever reaches these islands.

We went our way around the mountain until the signs of a settlement emerged amongst the natural rocks. People were indeed living here, given the structures that have been built near the coastline and a lonely island which was shimmering, not far off-shore.

"Esto Gaze once was a school for White Mages, like me. My father ran it, we were trained in the arts of prayer and healing. Keeping the fighters strong and vigiliant on their duties. Then when the war began, many white mages vanish. Believed that the summoners advancements shunned out our once true purpose. " Polly said as we walked through what to seemed to be a school.

"Man, it must have been really hard on you, being the medic and all that. Like, youse are probably the ones that would get hit with trauma the most." I said.

"Indeed. Many white mages have to tolerate the wounded. That was why my father had to make absolutely sure that the mages can endure the sickening and the foul. Able to withstand what torment the human body could suffer and we would have to put them back together. The place reminds me of the sickening smell of blood and the screams of warriors who have fallen to monsters' powers. We were tormented to endure the pain those who were tormented. Its as if the pain would spread from the wounded and into our hearts, where we would clench in pain and cry from the inside, hoping to bring the wounded back on their feet." Polly said as she went down on her knees. I also did so to and placed arm around her.

"Polly, I knw, and understand how it feels. Like the medic has to go through all that but they are relied on for helping us fight, make sure our lives are not over. Those who recover can fight again, it puts less pressure on our side. Knowing there is something willing to put their time aside to help others in need. Even more so for me. I would have to witness my bullets going into the enemy's skull. It is a sickening sight but I know the fact that the enemy is less fortunate to not have someone to help them.

Polly, Branhe's forces seemed to care little about their army. Her's appears to be composed of mass produced black mages. They live but it appeared to have a single role in life; to fight and when they fall, another takes their place.

It is unfair in the circle of life but those who are patched up by a doctor know that not only do they keep their lives but also their experience, how they fall, they can rethink their strategy, how not to let the medic come and help them back into the fight. Its conservation.

Polly, I am glad you are sticking your neck out for me. To keep me strong, I am happy for that and I am damn sure that your father must be very proud of what you have done to come this far. You were with me every step of the way and that I recognise.

You're going to help me find my answers and not even the stench of blood and the sight of dying people won't weigh you down because I am not going to be someone that dies in your hands. Let's do this Polly, me you and Freya...and eventually the others." I explained.

Polly stared at me, seemingly unimpressed with my speech, but then it sunk in as her eyes began to glisten with hope and a smile of insurance. She got up and hugged me.

"Lets go get your answers." She said, leaving the wreck of what was the white mage school behind. We went into town and had a little explore, and I walked over onto the stone pier, overlooking towards the shimmering land.

"That island over there is a symbolic feature of this place. The people worship it every-day due to their beliefs of souls passing through it." Freya explained.

"I wonder how the souls can pass through that mound of land." I asked.

"It was actually a portal to the world of Terra. We once obtained these mirrors that would grant us access. After Kuja destroyed the world, it lost its shine. As you can see, it regained its glow. So it is true, how on Gaia could Terra be restored like that. It just doesn't seem possible." Freya pondered.

"Maybe its something to do with dimensions and shit. Man, I am starting to get a headache." I said, scratching my skull.

"Hmmm, maybe you need a Potion." Polly offered.

"Nah, I never had one before I came here." I said.

"This is where the pilgrims sat to worship the island but there's no one. Maybe they've gone inside to the altar." Polly said.

Freya led me inside the large building, amongst the other small buildings, and boy did my migraine took a turn for the worse. I clenched onto my head in agony.

"Urgh, my head!" I moaned as we entered. Polly held onto me. Inside, as I looked up, there is a large podium and people were sitting around it, deep in prayer. On top, an orange crystal which was glowing gently on top. A man in a fancy religious robe witnessed our approach and came up to us.

"Greetings. Shouldn't youse be worshipping the island?" Freya asked.

"Yes but then this crystal fell from the heavens above. It glistened in a holy light as it sat beneath the waves. We rescued it and placed it here as it was a gift from the island.

After that, the residents told me that they were receiving beautiful dreams and believed that this crystal was causing it. Now we pray for it to give us good fortunes for our future." The man explained, seemingly filled with pride.

Say, what is wrong with your friend, he seems to be much in pain." He asked Freya.

I stared blatanly into the crystal and soon my vision started seeing events of what was seemingly my past. Ships, stars and now elements of chaos and destruction."

"Its the crystal, I am getting memories as the visions I am receiving are related to my actions. It is what's making my head throb." I groaned.

"Can't you let him touch it? Maybe our friend is connected to that." Freya asked.

"Certainly not, these people are at peace when this crystal came to our shores. Wouldn't I let some stranger put his hands on our sacred object." He defended.

My teeth gritted by this man's attitude.

"I'll give you something to worship-" I said before pulling out my pistol and aimed for his forehead, causing him to step back.

"Robi, put your gun down!" Freya yelled.

"This crystal is giving me visions that seem to reflect my actions! Allow me to touch it for which it may contain answers to what I seek! You don't know who I really am if you do not let me." I barked.

Robi's right! Let him touch the crystal, it's for a few minutes." Polly begged.

The bishop sighed before giving his answer.

"I knew your father Polly. He who taught you the ways of holy magic. Many scholars failed their tests but you were the gifted one, the one who passed the trials. If your father was here, he'd would tell me to go by his daughter's wishes.

Go ahead sir, I apologise for my behaviour and my offense to Polly's late father. Proceed." He agreed.

I stared into its orange shiny surface before putting my shaky hands on it. Then a surge of memories poured into my mind, as a overwhelming tidal wave. I cried in agony as if a thousand needles were stabbing into my head.

"This hurts so much!" I screamed before the crystal threw me away, depleted of its storage.

"The crystal...he ruined its sparkling aura..." The bishop moaned but Freya and Polly rushed around me.

"What did you see?" Polly asked.

"I...I...see...metal...liquid...machinery...a land of mushrooms...people, with tails and a man of darkness...purple evil corrupting these lands..." I slurred in my words as they helped me up.

"His eyes...they diluted...what happened to him!?" The bishop barked.

"Apparently, that crystal contained some memories for him. Hence why he is recalling events." Polly explained as she helped me up.

Not only was I hit with a serious case of deja vu, my headaches died and now could regain my focus.

"That crystal was the damn source of my pain, next time, go back to your original beliefs before trying any alien artefacts, get me?" I asked the bishop, slightly irritated.

Then we felt a loud rumble and rushed outside. The island opened from which a flying alien ship soared over us. I tried to aim my rifle at it but Freya pushed it down as it landed amongst the mountains.

"The Invincible, so it is true, Terra is back!" Freya said. We looked to witness the Bishop and his followers leave the sanctuary of their chapel.

"I apologise for the misunderstanding. The island sends its message to never sway our religion. The crystal is nothing but a stone for your remembrance and we will continue our sacred tradition to the Path of Souls.

We shall leave youse in peace. Farewell oh and Polly, I hope your father watches you and wish you well in your friend's journey to find his past." The bishop bowed before returning into the chapel.

"We better go find out where the ship landed." I suggested.

"I thought so too. Let's go." Polly agreed.

As we ran away from the town, we went back through the mountain range and followed this beaten path which led us into dense forest. We accidentally split and I was on my own when all of a sudden, a voice echoed through the snowy trees.

 _"I know who you are. I know how you act but I know your desires..."_

I raised my gun and scanned the woodland, hoping to spot the person speaking to me.

 _"I have no intention to harm you as I would like to help you."_ The voice continued its grisly message.

"Who or where the fuck are you?" I asked as the sweat began to drip over my face.

"I mean you no harm, brother. You may call me...Kuja..."

"Hey, you're that man who the queen backs! The one who supplied her with the nuclear weapons! Show yourself!" I barked.

"You may as well believe the fact that I do work for her but remember I am doing this for my true master knows the true meaning behind this war.

I want to help you. If you want to find out what this war means and how you got here then allow me…to help you." The man said in a bold, and gentle tone when suddenly he rushes in and grabs me.

I yelled for Freya and Polly and they were quick to respond, running in from the foliage to find me held up by Kuja himself. I stared into this lavender eyes of his, the smile of a sinister past was what I could see behind his powered white face.

"ROBI! let go of him at once Kuja...!" Freya yelled.

"Why do you intend in getting in my way...?" I heard him respond.

"You should have just taken my hand! NOT GRABBING ME!" I protested.

I reached for my rifle but he smacked it out of my hands as he took me to this strange ritual place and, before I resisted, bound me down in chains. I was irritated by the fact that he'd act this vicious towards me.

Then it seemed he was conjuring up a spell and chanted it. I felt the air picked up and within mere seconds, was engulfed in a huge cyclone. Through the howling winds, I could hear the yelling of Polly and Freya, who were chasing me down.  
"ROBIIII!"

"I am so going to regret this but if I need answers, this must be it." I uttered and saw, from now on, a blinding light and heard a few words.

 _"Welcome home..._ _R0131_ _"_


	10. Chapter 10 - The Rise of Necron's Breath

My vision started to clear as the winds begin to die and the chains vanishing from my arms. I believed that I was teleported to another world so I opened my eyes and couldn't believe what I was seeing.

As I glanced, I was in the middle of this alien wilderness. There were no trees, no mountains no natural geography and certainly no airships. Instead there were tall alien structures that formed this dense 'forest' while narrow, twisted, pathways stretch around these strange structures. The place was certainly different as everything here contrasted against the man-made buildings and cities on Gaia.  
From what I was seeing, this may be the world that Mayor Tanya told us about, the alien world known as Terra. I began to make my way through the maze of broken bridges and stepping stones with a gentle breeze blowing through the land, in some places I would to stroll around stagnant water which clearly reflected my image.

I was beginning to wonder who lives in this crooked wonderland or why did my friends sent me here. Is this truly the place where I can find my answers? Perhaps I could find out if I find someone who could lead me in the right direction. Even then I am alone but my only pistol would serve as my only protection, in the case of damned creatures who would ambush a lone traveler. Fortunaly, this world seemed to lack any, this adds to the question if this world is actually relatively new or is growing too old to sustain a diverse wildlife.

While there is a maze of broken makeshift bridges and stones, there is no visible footpath so this planet must be largely untouched by the spread of civilisation. If so, what is so important about this world if no one is living on it but, as I walked across this long arcing bridge, a girl stood in the middle. I blinked to confirm my suspicions. She was relatively short and wore this rather exotic outfit: A hot pink and white shirt and shorts with a black one-piece suit. She too has a long tail, much like mine.

As I walked towards, the girl began to look towards me, her eyes sparkling in the blue light, reflecting with her opal iri.

"So, you finally came." She said.

I went to her, puzzled as fuck.

"Um yeah?" I asked.

"Not to worry, for you came a long way to find out who you truly are. Correct?" She asked.

"The fuck you know that?" I asked.

"I was watching, you came through a method of teleportation, accompanied with the hooded white mage. I was about to warn you, that you're also being followed but I was teleported, here on Terra." She explained.

"So this is Terra? I suppose its a planet, right?" I asked.

"No, Terra doesn't exist as a planet. It is actually world that exists within Gaia, sapping the life force of its host. Unless you act fast, this place will be your new home." She said.

"Whoa whoa. Before we jump into that shit. Can you tell me everything you know? It includes why I have a tail." I asked her.

"Come with me then. To our town." She simply said before leading me through this portal, taking us to this weird looking settlement.

This place is a lot different than where I was: I could make out homes and buildings that surrounded this stagnant lake. The town is also occupied with residents but they looked similar to this mysterious girl but their fancy clothes varied and simple haircuts so they differed from her. Their behaviour was rather odd, in a zombie like way. As we passed, they started stared at me and made no comment of my reactions. As if they were braindead.

"This is Bran Bal, and the people you see are my peers, the Genomes. We live here. The town also serves as a factory where more of us are made." The girl introduced.

"Made!?" I barked.

"Yes. We are an artifical product, created to house the souls of the Terrans, the once majestic race that lived on this world. They are dormant and wait for Terra to be revitalised then they would walk as one of us." The girl said as we made our way through the settlement. To prove her point, she took me underground where machinery produce these people.

"We are all made to have the same purpose, to carry the souls of what was a majestic race. We are their next generation and when the time comes of Terra's manifestation of Gaia, we will become the inhabitants of this world." She explained.

I went up to one of the genomes.

"Hi" I went.

She gave me one look, became panicky and fled. I tried with the others but they did the same.

"You are a Genome, like us but there is a special purpose for you, something which we fear. " the girl explained.

"What purpose?!" I asked.

"Proceed onwards from Bran Bal and follow the path ahead, it will take you to Garland's fortress: Pandemonium. It will be there where you would find out about your past.

That is all that I know, the person you truly seek is Garland, the creator of our kind." The girl explained.

"Right...oh, I didn't catch your name..." I asked.

"Mikoto. Mikoto Tribal and it's been a pleasure to meet you...

Robi Tribal."

The way she pronounced my name was bone chilling, perhaps there is more to who I am but one thing is for certain, this castle of his must be the source of information I seek, by taking a deep breath, I left Bran Bal and headed down the path that she directed me to. At the end, I came across this demonic castle, with walls tall as towers and a howling wind echoed amongst the creepy walls, this must be Pandemonium then and definitely looks like it. Then, for some strange reason, the winds picked up and the grand doors groaned apart, revealing the grisly interior. The place looked darked so I turned on my pistol's light and headed inside.

The air was a lot colder than it was outside and also smelt musky as I walked through the pitch black. The noise was damning as faint, distorted, baby cries add to the bone chilling vibe from within this place. The forboding darkness that surrounded this citadel was perhaps an image on who this Garland was. He must be a man of power indeed to have such a grand place. Eventually I made into this courtyard and I rubbed my eyes and coughed in disgust. Hanging lifelessly, on the walls, were Genome corpses, rotting blood filled the air with the rancid stench of previous mutilations while large demonic eyeballs looked at me. i held my breath as I strolled across, taking care not to vomit in this unsightly place. I could also the caws of crows, perched along the towering walls, singing beautifully with the howling winds in this otherwise sickening torture area.

This was telling me that this is home to a lot of ghosts, wether it was Genomes or those 'Terrans' I was surely exploring a fortified graveyard. Then I came across the priciple of the fortress and felt a forboding memory that reminded me that a very tragic event happened here. It was hinted by the sounds of swords and magic, before I heard the cry of a man, as if he was falling off the ledge from this great height. Whatever happened here, I missed and I was surely walking amongst the ghosts and the grim reminders of the castle' past involvement. I returned back into the bowels of the castle, hoping to find some way out of this place as I was couldn't stand the constant memories and sounds echoing within the walls.

Then finally a room that grabbed my interest. In the middle was a gentle, glowing, machine. There is surely a plummeting drop beneath but walkways stretched around the perimeter towards the exit on the other side of this room. This machine here though, looked a lot different than the rest of the creepy architecture. It was glowing blue and, as I moved to the other side, there was a crudely shaped plane like symbol, etched into the metal work.

I continued on from this room, still hoping to find that exit when suddenly I heard this loud metal clang. I turned round, gun the ready, but could see an exit. I walked out and ahead was another creepy castle. joined up by a long bridge hanging over an abyss. After taking a deep breath, I stepped onto it and strolled across. There was the hallow roar of the wind and, much to my surprise, was carrying a haunting voice

 _Welcome Reaper...welcome Home...we await you..._

I shrugged my head in disbelief as I continued on towards the castle. This citadel was smaller, than the larger fortress behind me, but it was still giving off a shifty aura. I slowly pushed the big wooden doors aside and walked in which they abruptly slam shut afterwards, behind me. Inside, the air was still but there was no signs of death anywhere; Just a warm fuzzy glow and an amber light piercing through the darkness. I followed corridor until I walked into a large lab where glass tanks, machinery and all sorts of gizmos were all over the place. On the walls however are photos and diagrams that featured a Genome and that paticular Genome happens to be me.

I took one of them down and examined it. Clearly I was drawn in some form of diagram with terran words describing my various features. What has Garland done to make me like this, I wonder and what made me scare the Genomes? I was surely about to find out when I heard a voice behind me.

"You finally returned, Robi! I am impressed by your efforts."

I turned to aim at a man drenched in a black cloak with a blue gem glowing eerily on his chest. His hair was brown and his eyes pupil-less.

"Who are you? Are you Garland?" I asked.

"Glad you asked. Allow me to introduce myself:

My name is Gurla, the loyal servant to Garland. The man responsible for all this and I am here to continue his work even after your 'friends' happened to sabotage his valiant efforts." He introduced himself.

"Ok what's these pictures have to do with me. If you own this place then you surely can tell me now!" I barked.

"I am happy to help clear away the mist that clouded your knowledge of your existence. Allow me...

* * *

 _So you see: You are a Genome but about to be assigned with a very VERY important task._

 _This world was inhabitant by a race known as the Terrans. They had a wonderful life until the world stated to decay, from which the source of all life, began to deteriorate. In a desperate bid to stop the end of their existance, they tried to cast a fusion spell to much failure to seek a suitable world to consume. Instead, the Terrans, the only civilisation on this aging world, charged me, and my master, the sacred duty to satisfy their wish as they locked themselves away into stasis, waiting to continue their lives once Garland successfuly restored their world, ready to assimilate the Genomes, from which my master had created for that purpose.  
_

 _The world contains what's called a Life Crystal, which releases souls on the surface to grow, learn and experience life before it is returned to cumulate in the crystal's experience, allowing it to produce more complex and sentient life forms. As for Terra, this 'cycle of life' ceased and thus was the cause of the planet's dying state._

 _Garland chose the risky descision to choose a very young planet for the spell to work on, hoping that its fresh crystal would restore Terra's. However it resisted and caused significant damage to both the planets' ecosystems. My master wasn having none of it so he tried again only this time he utilised various strategies in a bid to weaken the planet's core to a point where Terra can fuse with it and, to do that, he worked on a special breed of Genome to carry out the task to cause chaos on Gaia, so that the cycle could break and cause the planet to deteroriate.  
_

 _This procedure was working but slow and incompetent, something which tested Garland's patience. He then he created you and Zidane, as part of his 'Angel of Death' plot. However, I had a brilliant idea. While he was working on Zidane, I would take you regularly to my lab, here. Knowing that you were the ideal candidate for my experimental project._

 _So you see, from the diagrams on these walls, you were known as Genome R0131 but was about to be harnessed with the most excruciating agony, a lifeform would endure. I wanted to create a much more powerful agent, utilising the power of Trance, to help carry out the Terrans' wish. A Genome who would house two souls combined and utilise the combined power of both._

 _During my experiments, I was visited by an old man; A human who appeared to come from a world other than Gaia or Terra._

 _He wished to continue on his life as you so, when he collapsed, I took his soul and attempted to combine his with your Terran soul, which wasn't active at the time, by using a smaller scaled version of the Fusion Spell. The result was what I called, the Hybrid Soul. With the Terran Soul and the Alien Soul,the spell would fuse both their experiences into one for the host to carry on in his life._

 _This was an incredibly dangerous practice however as most of my previous Hybrid combinations were extremely volatile, exploding after minutes of fusion. I went down what was causing it but turned out to be the wavelengths not syncing with each other but, when I tried it on you...yours souls did as the two halvesbegan to sing in sync and their combined experiences interlinked. You are the first Hybrid.  
_

 _After the new soul was inserted, my work was done so I would finally let Garland continue his work on you and Zidane. There, he would often let you two walk amongst your brethren. Your Trance, the aura that surrounds you and your fellow counterparts, grew and flourished into a completely new stage. It even altered your anatomy, as you couldn't stop touching the Terran technology that exists on this world. Infusing the steel into your flesh, you became capable of converting raw Trance energy into pure light._

 _As your Trance was manifested, you became a new breed, your body coping with the incredible tax from which, through mutations, you adapted to the influx. However you are without your weaknesses._

 _The souls were known to be prone to violent outbursts, both trying for dominance. As I watched you wake up, you would unleash your wrath and caused collateral damage and even escaped from the chains that Garland made to keep you down._

 _My master investigated your fury and eventually found out that I was responsible. I got into trouble with Garland and saw you as a terrifying danger to his plans. I thought that Garland would execute me, for my ignorance, but we noticed that you went towards Zidane, seething from rage, you calmed and would protect him from harm. Garland told me that Zidane to be your twin who he believed would also experience childhood to embrace the power Trance._

 _He was wanting to tell me what he wanted to do with you two but Kuja found out our intentions, and threatened to jeopardise our plot. To help soften the blow, we decided to split youse up: Garland would take Zidane, deal with Kuja, and I'd take you to a remote planet until the whole situation blows over._

 _That's what he believed as I had a different plan._

 _I wanted to make you stronger and more powerful than Mikoto, Kuja and even Zidane in that matter. I've known Trance for some time now; Your connection has gotten unbelievably strong all this time so I went to work, focusing entirely on your rage. Your fuse is a lot shorter than usual, putting violence in front of words, swearing the English dictionary and threatening people with death and murder, a bloodthirsty Genome with no regard for life; the perfect template for your Trance to grow upon._

 _The best way to do that? By making your pitiful life as horrendous as possible and by destroying everything you built from the world's resources, throwing all matters of torment just to rile you up._

 _The methods work as expected and ironically. You began to see me as an absolute bully, a "fucking cunt" as you may put it: You engaged Trance could activate from a few minutes to a few seconds._

 _This was what I expected from a quick activating Trance. What I wasn't expect was the sheer scale of power you could unleash with your empowered state. You gained the ability to fire the most powerful ability that would make even Garland envy you: It was a tremendous energy beam capable of decimated anything in its path and I became its unfortunate target. The heat was unbearable, even for me, the intensity of a thousand suns decimated me. I had to get a new body after the terrible ordeal._

 _I fear it, a genome far more powerful than I wanted you to be. I believed that it was down to your hybrid soul, able to take in double the emotional state as a normal individual would and the alien soul may have went through years of experience and emotions as a result._

 _So I came up with the idea of working on the beam, dubbing it the Trance Beam. As well as this destructive power, you also produced additional abilities to supplement this initial might: Torrents of smaller fast yellow bolts of superhot Trance energy and soul seeking comets that can destroy man and machine. My main focus however was to make the Trance Beam even stronger and a lot more frequent than before but it seemed to have started to take effect on your body._

 _As I continued to press you to use this beam attack, you became more depressed and less willing to fight. The ability became weaker and weaker. I was expected highly of you as you were so close! To waste all that effort for nothing!? The last straw was drawn when you gave up altogether. Taking prolonged breaks from the stress I had pace on you._

 _I was having none of it. To make you the so-called Angel of Death Mk II, to make you the most powerful genome, Terra has ever seen but you failed to deliver the goods. A failure, a disgrace!_

 _So I was left with no other option. Like a useless blunt tool, I decided to throw you away to a space station where you can die in a pile of rusted metal."_ He explained

* * *

Those words meant a lot to me and it answered my questions. I smirked.

"So Zidane is my twin brother? I honestly felt happy whether I was near him and we worked together. Now I know what made me blast that monster back in the Evil Forest, just because you wanted to make me pissed.

Thanks Gurla, that's all I needed to know. Now I want to go home and help make Zidane see who I am. Sorry if I interrupted your project but you need to find someone else, I have no use for you anymore." I said before walking away.

"Not at all...not...at all..." Gurla said when the metal doors locked me inside the lab. I turned.

"The fuck's with the door?" I asked.

"Oh, it must have been a draught...and it looks like it's ready to carry you to your goal.

You came back and I am amazed by how you survived the journey to where you are now and believe that you may have some use after all. Besides you may have gathered quite an arsenal on your way back." He laughed.

He began to chant and before I knew it, I was clad in a full length body suit, adorned with the same designs found on the Genomes. I couldn't take it off. I still had my pistol though so I aimed it and opened fire.

"Oh shit no! Oh no way!" I barked as my loud gun report sounded through the walls and my gun-flash lit up the darkness.

The bullets seem to unphase him before he subjected me under a mighty surge of electricity, causing my to scream in agony

"You'll become the Angel of Death Mk II. The Grim Reaper!

DEATH...INCARNATED!" he barked before knocking me out with a concussive spell.


	11. Chapter 11 - Taming a Demon

The rain huh? It's a weather phenomenon that acts like life. Sometimes it does well for you, sometimes bad.

I was unconscious, defeated by the most skilled fighter in the land, again, thanks to Freya's stubbornness, but knowing that my target wasn't here cos she ran off for some reason.

Waking up once again in the shelter of Freya's home, I heard the familiar buzz of a helicopter. I groaned as I opened my eyes, to the sight of Garnet's face. I smiled to see that they still cared for me.

"Zidane, are you ok?" Garnet asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just the fact that the Navy is gone and we can go on with our lives." I said.

"What about Robi?" She said.

"What do you mean about Robi? The Alexandrian forces have arrested him, he'll be executed." I said.

"No. He isn't." She said.

I got up and stared at her, in the eye.

"What!?" I asked.

"We have to let Robi out, he's crucial in our move.

If I were you, come with us to help Robi." She said.

"Don't you guys get it. He's too dangerous to have amongst us. You saw what he did, blew up a village and killed innocent lives.

Yet you still insist of letting a mass murderer loose on the streets?" I asked.

"We have to..."

"YOUSE HAVE GROWN A SOFT SPOT FOR HIM DIDN'T YOU?! BLIND TO WHO HE REALLY IS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT GARNET...Youse were my best friends. How could you set me aside for him too." I howled.

"Zidane...please." she said.

"You are the idiot, peasant so you listen to me!

Robi is being a true soldier. He's fighting for what he believes in. Of course, he blew up Dali but the residents swore fealty to Branhe and I'm damn sure that the kids will grow to cherish her as well.

What Robi is doing is going to help us help the Princess. She wants her kingdom back and you'll want your friends back. So, get that tail of yours between your legs and help us or we'll leave you behind.

We'll need him for the conflicts that lay ahead." He barked.

I sighed and went through my thoughts. Either he is a big douche or a misunderstood kid.

Just when we have received a letter from a Moogle. I opened it and read what it said.

"To Zidane and the crew.

Meet us at the Lost Continent. Terra has returned and Kuja took Robi there." Freya said.

"h-how!? Terra was destroyed!" I barked.

"For some reason its rebuilt, could be what's part of this conspiracy." Garnet said.

Let's get on the Hilde Garde, Robi is in a really dangerous place right now and we gotta get to him fast." I briefed.

We hurried to the ship and boarded it, taking her to the Lost Continent where we picked Freya and Polly up.

"I'm glad youse came as quickly as youse can. We need to get through that portal." Freya said.

"Can you tell us what happened?" I asked.

"We went to see Tanya at Treno where she directed us to Esto Gaza, where the Shimmering Island opened the portal up again.

Then that was where we encountered Kuja, who took Robi and teleported him away on this ritual stone.

We fought him and stave him off but a few hours later, we saw a huge wooden airship emerge from the portal and is steaming towards Lindblum, in a south westerly direction." She responded.

"Crap...aw man, I feel bad for him now.

Even if he blew up a village...urgh...what do I know…Dali was boring anyways. Where's the Invincible?" I asked the two.

"Kuja escaped to Terra with it." Freya responded.

"Right...well we need to find out what Lindblum gonna be dealing with and try and take out that ship." I explained.

"It looked pretty well armed. I would take the gunship if it is. We'll bring the Vista in when you have dealt with the ship. We left it near Esto Gaza, on a clearing." Polly suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Meet ya in Lindblum, alright?" I asked.

The girls nodded and me and Garnet hopped off and hurried over to the gunship.

"Now you see what we're dealing with?" Garnet asked me.

"I dunno what's wrong with me, maybe its cos mixed feelings y'know?

Let's get Robi back eh" I added.

I never gotten this close to the ship but it lacked any components of any other vessel. All it had was two rotors and a set of wings but if it flew then I don't see it much of a problem.

She only had one seat but we investigated if there were more than one. I went to the back and apparently, there is a bay fitted.

"Get in...hope yer not claustrophobic." I said to Garnet.

She scowled at me.

"Maybe the next time you try to grab my butt, I'll chuck you into the smallest cell in my castle's dungeons." She said.

With the Princess in the back, I hopped into the cabin. It wasn't a wheelhouse cos it lacked a steering wheel. What it did have were several levers, sticks and plates of metal by the feet.

"Now...how do I operate this thing...?" I pondered.

I've began flicking various switches, hoping one of them could start it.

Then I felt this brainwave and instinctively pulled them in order and it began to whirl up, the vehicle vibrating from the engine.

"When you're done with playing with the controls, now's a good time to get going." I heard garnet shouting from the back.

By pushing the metal plates, it didn't take me long to figure out that the ship's engine speed can be adjusted.

"Must be how it flies, depending on these feet plate things, so it should be a lot different than the floating airbags I'm used to." I muttered.

I held onto the sticks tightly and pushed down on the pedals so the ship's own rotors lifted us into the air. My inexperience with this new type of ship had us spinning and strafing wildly.

"Woah! Jeez this ship is freaking sensitive." I said.

"That's because it is built around manoeuvrability! Figure it out or we'll never get to Lindblum!" Garnet yelled.

It took me time to get used to the controls as I had to land the thing each time I cocked it up. By using the sticks, I had the ship finally under control, taking it slowly initially.

"Looks like I can get used to this!" I laughed as I shakily got Robi's masterpiece out of the Lost Continent and onwards towards the Mist.

It felt more involved as I swerved and practiced to getting used to it as surely was no airship.

There were also buttons that allow me to shoot rockets and the chopper's machine guns. I knew Robi could hold and wield absurdly large guns but I could imagine his vehicles acting as platforms for weapons as big as a castle.

We arrived and I was in for a shock. A huge ship, Gaian in design, made of wood and steel while held up by a plated airbag lingered over the city. The airship was also well armed as shells and bullets poured from cannons and rotating barrels which rotated on their mounts. It was like a decked out version of the Red Rose only it was attacking the already-present Alexandrian forces as well the Lindblum's finest.

The airship was clearly dominating the battle by itself with its various weapons pulverising the Lindblum and Alexandrian ships, preventing them from getting too close.

Speaking of the Red Rose, it was hanging back in the side-lines, watching as the flying fortress oversaw the overpowering of its foes.

We flew the chopper 'round into the castle where a panicked Regent ran to us.

"Thank heavens you're here! That warship, you have noticed, it is beyond anything we ever seen. Our forces were fighting Branhe's when that...behemoth loomed its shadow over us and began spilling out arrows of fire!

We are outgunned and none of our ships can even board it." He yelled.

"It looks like one of Robi's design. That helicopter was just the beginning and he was absolutely mad now." I said.

"We need to board that ship and talk some sense into the captain. It got to be Robi beyond the yokes of it." Garnet explained.

"Are you sure? I mean that gigantic airship is armed to the teeth. Can you even dodge those huge cannons?" Cid asked.

"Isn't that helicopter built for? Speeding and dodgin' crap. Your airships can't but I believe this will.

I may not be an excellent pilot on single rotor aircraft and our best one is out there but gone insane but it's our best shot." I explained.

"Then...do whatever it takes to disable the lumbering behemoth...or else Lindblum will fall." Cid said.

"You can count on us sir." I responded before gesturing the princess to follow. We immediately got back in and veered it for the warship.

The forces were trying their best to keep it occupied, hopefully drawing most of its firepower away as we neared. As we got close, some of the turrets aimed at us and began to fire, raining shells and bullets.

With a strong jerk on the sticks, I strafed and dodged them as I returned fire with a barrage of explosive rockets, where they were instantly punched a gaping hole in its hull. Then the airship focused its aggro upon us as clouds of shrapnel began to explode around us. It was surely enough to begin ripping at the metal work.

By the skin of my teeth, I struggled through its intense gunfire by heading straight for the breach. With our ride deteriorating and engines failing, I made an emergency crash within the beast and we ended up deep within. I got myself out and pulled garnet from the wreckage.

"You alright princess?" I asked her.

"I am getting rather tired of crashing all the time." She said as I helped her up.

"Right, time to get to work; I'll sabotage the engines and get to the bridge. Try and talk sense to Robi. His pursuit for mindless destruction must end here." I explained.

"Right." She responded and we parted ways.

I worked my way through to the engine room. The ship seemed to lack any form of crew so how can one operate the lumbering warship alone?

When I arrived at the engine room, it was home to huge pistons, furnaces, gears and pipes which operate under a lingering heat. With a wipe of my sweaty forehead, I worked on dismantling the machinery by pulling gears off their sockets, making holes in the pipes and severing belts.

The whole engine began to clunk and splinter with pipes hissing loudly. It was surely going to break down alright. I made my way up to the deck and saw the ship's huge turrets up close. My main concern however was the airbag overhead.

While I was in the gunship I helped myself to a handgun, which was stored in the cockpit. I took it out and aimed it before pulling the trigger, a few bullets should be enough to puncture the thing. With the airbag deflating, I went back into the ship and ran to the bridge where Garnet was facing the captain and boy was she right. Behind this whole thing was Robi himself.

"You must stop this Robi! Everything you want to grow up in will be destroyed and you will never experience the virtues of life!" She said.

"And does that mean bring your stupid boyfriend over? What do you have to say now, you blue cuffed prick!" He asked.

"Give it up! Your ship is going down and we need answers about this cocky attitude of yours." I said.

"Its fine...yes its fine, I can fix it. I can always fix what you break. Even from here, I can patch her up." He responded.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

"What's wrong with me? I tell you what's wrong with me is that I am angry at the fact that you became a fucking asshole. You turned me down and even went to hand me over to the Alexandrian forces. Why didn't you drop me off at Alexandria along the way to Lindblum?" He asked.

"No that is not what I am looking for." I responded.

"You know what. Fuck you and everything you cherished. I am going to destroy this city and all the others if it's the last thing I do…

Starting with you, Zidane!" He yelled and he took his hands off the wheel and pulled out his rifle and aimed it at my forehead, just as I was going to draw out my trusty daggers.

"Don't do this Robi...we can fix this together. You and me just not in this way, put down your gun please." I responded.

"I have worked my way to be in a place like this. Do you honestly believe I would trust you? Your mind is broken kiddo and I'll be more than happy to fix it, with a bullet in your fucking skull!" He barked and, just as he was about to fire, Garnet intervened by grabbing the rifle and they wrestled around the room. I ran to the wheel and span it in one way, hoping to crash it into some rocks.

Then some of the Lindblum ships got too close and slammed their spiky bodies into the sides of the vessel and Alexandrian ones launched harpoons to snag the warship causing the ship to quake, making us lose our footing.

"Let...GO!" Robi screamed and immediately shot at garnet, and she screamed.

"GARNET!" I yelled, causing my Trance to trigger and, through my hot-blooded rage, I grappled onto him and we smashed through the panoramic windows before we ended up in the streets of Lindblum.

I threw Robi into a wooden cart and began punching him into submission but he was quick to launch me back with a powerful kick, sending me careering into a lamp-post. We got up and I dusted myself down.

"Robi…stop this…please…you're gonna kill everyone at this rate!" I shouted.

"There is nothing you can do to apologise. You did not help me at all! You're nothing!" He responded and he ran off.  
"Robi!" I yelled but he vanished.

I ran to the warship, already having crashed into the scenery, and crawled into the bridge. I saw Garnet pinned against parts of the ship, where fires were raging all over the place.

"Zidane, help me. The ship is going to fall apart any minute now." She yelled as parts of the ship fell around her, causing her to scream even more.

"Don't panic, Dagger. I'll get you out." I responded, taking care not to step into the inferno.

When I finally went to her, I used all my might to pull her free from the wreckage and got her out before the ship exploded, likely caused by the ammunition stored within the fallen leviathan.

"He shot me Zidane…" she said, as she lifted her hand and she was bleeding from the chest.

"Stay with me, Polly is coming." I said as the airship arrived. The crew jumped off as the white mage hurried to her aid.

"Don't worry sister. You're in good hands." She used her calm tone to help Garnet stop crying from the pain. She got her bag out and took out a pair of tweezers to pull the cap from her wound and gently takes it out.

I could only clench my teeth as she got to work. She is a faithful nurse. I couldn't believe that she would give Dagger her cloak so that she can escape but the two have been best friends ever since they met. It's a shame that advancements in technology has overshadowed her practice but her old ways can still be relied on when those failed to deliver the goods.

Finally, after wrapping bandages around her injury, she helped the princess up and gave her a Potion to drink.

"I could always rely on you every-day Polly. It is shame that you are the last of your kind." She said.

"For as long as I stand, the way of medicine shall not fade and I will brave the ugliest of injuries so that none will embrace the meaning of death.

It is my duty to preserve the beauty of life, whatever it takes. Come on, we tracked Robi to The Invincible. He must be working for some Terran handler or worse..." Polly said.

"Kuja..." I stated.

"We need to get to Terra and find out who's behind all this. Something tells me that it wasn't Robi who mastered the whole attack." Dagger said.

We boarded the Hilda Garde once more and headed once more to Esto Gaza where the Shimmering Island glistened off the shore, projecting the portal to my home-world.

"You ready to return back home once more?" Garnet asked.

I was busy looking at it before giving a sigh.

"Yeah, if it's for Robi, then onwards." I said before we steamed through the gateway.

The world once again changed to the wonderland of alien structures and Terran wilderness. To be honest, it feels good to be home.

Terra looked relatively unchanged before Kuja laid waste to it and since the last time I came, sparing for much less monsters prowling the land below.

"Terra looked relatively the same, as if it Kuja didn't blow it up at all." Garnet described as we drifted towards Bran Bal.

However, as we approached, Steiner pointed out that a floating vehicle was moving into position beneath and as I looked out, it shot out a bright bolt of arcing light at us.

"Incoming!" Garnet screamed as I furiously span the wheel, hoping to dodge the incoming blast.

It was relatively good with its aim as the blasts blew massive chunks out of the woodwork of the late regent's pride and joy. Then, after a crippling blow to the engines, we lost all propulsion and began to head towards the ground.

"Everyone hold on! We're going to make an emergency landing!" I ordered.

Keeping the ship in control, I directed her towards the town's lake where I could make it easier to not crush the entire crew. We dived over through the houses as we dived into the lake, hoping not to flatten the residents along the way.

"I am going to grow tired from crashing... Is everyone ok?" I asked.

My friends were holding onto anything that was not loose and we got together before walking out of the ship and noticed that we made a lot of damage to the Hilda

The town was also under attack hinting to that fact that raging fires were amongst the Terran architecture while Genomes were dragging themselves out of the demolished buildings and others fleeing for their lives.

"Who would do such a thing to them. They're nothing but vessels." I muttered.

Then we heard Mikoto crying for our help and we ran to her. She was trapped beneath some rubble.

"Mikoto! Let's get her out!" I ordered my friends before heading over to pull her out but then she pointed at someone.

"Necron's Breath! HE'S HERE!" She screamed

"Necron's wha-?" I stopped to look a lingering presence standing behind us. I ordered my friends to hide and watch.

He had a pair of deathly wings but his silvery furry form instantly told me that he was in Trance but the way it looked meant that he was a whole new breed.

"Everyone...everyone I meet doesn't trust me, abuses me, made my life an absolute hell. I am here to make them suffer the pain they have forced me to suffer." He cried

"Robi...what happened to you...?" I muttered.

He stood around 6ft, his platinum fur grew longer while his arms have turned into a cannon and a very long scythe. The eyes glowed in this hood made of the very fur.

He walked over to the wreckage and swept it aside and then, to my horror, grabs Mikoto and stabs his hand into her, stealing the glowing ball that was her soul.

"Hopeless...I can smell R0130..." He slurred before turning his attention towards me. He began to stroll, poised to do the same to me.

"Why didn't you leave me behind? All I wanted was to find out who I was but guess what? I did it myself! You are hopeless and stubborn. Not willing to help people! So I am going to help you perish, rub away your miserable life." He said

I sprinted, using the buildings to keep him at a distance, towards Pandemonium. I turned to see that he took off and started to soar after me. He was very quick but I was fast on my feet.

With the doors open, I charged through and slammed them shut, just when he was on top of me...close...I continued onwards through the place.

It all looked familiar but then I came across this huge machine, and a large bridge. The machine, I never seem before, that I approached and examined it when I heard a voice.

"So you came...Zidane."

I turned to see a tall man, looking like my old creator but was younger and had a blue glowing gem.

"I know all about you Zidane...everything you did to escape the reigns of my master." He spoke in this creepy voice.

"What did you do to Robi!?" I barked.

"Nothing bad. Just that what I did was made him realise who he truly is.

He is R0131. The first ever Hybrid genome created with two souls." He added.

"Two souls!? Kuja inherited lots and blew up an entire planet. How could he be that powerful with only TWO souls!?" I barked.

"Simple. The emotions, Kuja consumed, did not mix together without the right fusion spell. Only a true Hybrid with his combined souls can truly master the power of Trance at its purest.

To help accommodate his new power, R0131 mutated into a form that none of your counterparts could ever match. Only he can ensure that the Terrans' wishes are granted.

You are a flawed device; we need you no more. Garland's work composed mainly of Mk Is.

Robi here is the Mk II and will pave the way for Terra's salvation and the consumption of this young world." He barked.

I simply held my blades up in stance as Robi landed next to him with his emotionless stare piercing into my soul.

"Robi…my child…

You are R0131.

Decommission this hopeless device."

With a single step, Robi charged and I immediately swung at his scythe and we clashed then suddenly, I felt a might pulse of light blow him away and send him tumbling. I looked to see it was Kuja who casted the spell and he approached us, with Mikoto in tow.

"Kuja!? Why are you here?!" I asked.

"I realised the true threat to our heritage. That 'Mk II' there is designed to purely replace us. We are outdated objects to the servant of Garland and he insists of doing us away.  
I will not have it! My own brother controlled for Garland's selfish ends. Even if it means spilling Robi's blood that he can be free from that monster!"

"He's...he's a Hybrid genome! Don't you see!? He's brainwashed and I want him back!" I protested.

"A monster? The monsters we are facing are you lot! Only you three pose as a serious threat to the conclusion of the Terrans' wish.

"We are not monsters, we are tools. We broke free from Garland's wishes. Our friends are standing in the sidelines, watching as we battle against your abomination.

We battle for not only the fate of Gaia but both worlds. I want to live on with my brethren and your banishment is the only way we can experience true peace." Mikoto said.

He mainly scoffed at our decisions and walks away.

"So be it, you will never be able to survive what death will bring for you. It is time for you to leave this world and R0131 is the sign of Death. The Grim Reaper." He burst into a cackle and flew away.

Robi turned and with a swoop of his wings, takes flight and soared into Gurla's castle.

"He is a coward, running away from us." I smiled.

"Don't be so sure, I believe he has something in store for us." Kuja said.

"How so!? He created a warship and a small helicopter gunship, what can he do with Terran tech?" I said.

The silence was broken with a strange noise.

"What is that?" Mikoto asked when we looked to see that the doors into Gurla's lab were smashed aside and we looked to see the same floating vehicle that had shot down the Hilda Garde."

"Oh my god..." I said.

"The Z-Type Crawler, Terra's first armoured tank. Gurla made it, while you were on Gaia." Mikoto explained.

"A tank!?" I responded.

"It is a prototype fighting vehicle, Robi had perfected the design. It seems his skills with technology is something to be feared." Mikoto added.

"I guess Regent Cid's technology will soon be overshadowed by his ideals. We need to find a way to get Robi out, who is likely to be inside that machine." Kuja explained.

"Robi! Are you ok? Can you get out?" I said.

My vision blurred, for a moment, with a voice echoing in my head.  
 _"Zidane...help...I'm in pain….free...me..._

 _Must...destroy...everyone...for...Gurla..."_

It surely came from Robi inside and gave me a headache.

"My head…

What can we do to get Robi out? Destroy the tank?" I asked.

"No! If you destroy the tank, he will die. Gurla had it fitted with a failsafe and it will use his souls to charge a powerful bomb. We need to find another way to put it down." Mikoto responded.

"Wait, I noticed exposed canisters, at the back of the vehicle. If we pull them out..." Kuja suggested.

"Then we can shut it down. That a better option?" I asked Mikoto

"Yes, that is a splendid idea. Hopefully the machine will power down and will not be able to activate its failsafe. Come on brothers, let's free our lost canary." She spoke and we assumed stances to disable the tank.

"This bridge looked awfully familiar. I remembered fighting a four-armed man earlier." I said.

"Now's is not the time. It's a battle on the big bridge." Kuja responded.

The narrow bridge made it hard for us to dodge the tank's boosted charges so we had to time our dodges to hop over it returning all kinds of attacks but its armour was incredibly solid.

"The crawler is armoured. We cannot use anything to help stall it!" I said.

The Crawler attacks by unleashing a charged energy blast that arcs towards us, the very same that knocked my ship out of the sky. However, to aim was to divert all its power to the main gun, rendering it unable to dodge our counter attack.

The vehicle was also fitted with a pair of automated blasters that pelted at us whenever we tried to flank it.

Kuja helped by drawing by its fire away fire as me and Mikoto ran around it. We poured our attacks onto the exposed canisters. One of them exploded and released a Genome, who fled.

The Crawler consumes the life force of Genomes?! That's horrible!" Mikoto said.

"Keep up the pressure, there's not a lot of them fitted to the back of the tank." I barked

The vehicle moved once more, and got some distance between us. Then it faced us and we saw that the tank quickly towards us, then we realised that it was going to flatten us. We hit the ground hard as we went over the bonnet but we managed to get back on our feet and took our potions to recover from the damage.

We were about to get run down once more when Kuja forcefully barged into it, aided by concussive Holy magic, to knock the vehicle off course.

"Kuja!" I shouted as Mikoto ran 'round to destroy the remaining power source as I tended to his mangled body.

"Stay with me bro... we're not losing you too." I said.

"I am fine...just a mighty knock to my own self." He responded and I helped him up.

With all the canisters knocked down, the tank was finally disabled, saving Robi's life.  
We did a brief celebration before the tank underwent a drastic change and never where we prepared to witness a drastic reflection of Gurla's experiments, on the vulnerable lad that he was.

The vehicle opened and this pod emerges from it and floated eerily towards us. I held onto Mikoto as it closed in on us. It suddenly stops and lands; We stared at it as the pod started to split open, revealing its contents. Inside was Robi but was held in by straps and various tubes were embedded into his flesh. He was also covered in a full bodysuit, adorned with purple and white terran designs.

I went up to try and free him when he suddenly screamed in my face and grappled tightly onto my hand.

"HELP ME...!"

I jumped back while he tore himself free from his imprisonment. He got up and stared at us, holding one of his arms at us, which turned into a strange looking cannon.

"You will all pay! Everyone will worship me as the Terran Lord. Put down your weapons and swear fealty to me so we can take down our masters and rule the world! He ordered.

"Robi, this isn't you. I know who you were but you shouldn't do this! You are a gunner and I thought we could find this ship, that you wanted, but all you care about now is this stupid megalomaniacal stuff."

"I'm sorry Zidane but this is the way I want to be."

"Ya think?! I mean, we don't need to use this power.

Come on, snap out of it. I'll accept the fact that we're brothers!

Memoria, that's where we'll find out what makes us so connected. We're made to be together brother and if we can do things as such then we can, against our enemies!

Please listen to me Robi, I know you do. My brother...my twin brother!"

The words seem to work but then... "WHY...CAN'T YOU...DIEEEEE!?" Robi screamed. He opened fire and bright yellow energy bolts shot out of it and we jumped to avoid it.

What I also noticed was that his voice was constantly switching tones, like there were two different people speaking his tongue.

"No...you...will not...get out of my...HEEEEAAAADD!"

He went to his knees and unleashed the most blood curdling agonising scream that we covered our ears. Light engulfed him and we were given a majestic blast of light that nearly swept us off our feet!

After the dust has settled, we got up and walked over to him, he looked unconscious alright.

"What shall we do with him?" I asked.

"Leave him and face me!" I heard a familiar voice.

I turned to see Gurla who had appeared from the top of some grand stairs.

"You've finally proved to me that you can beat a genome well more powerful than the lot of you! But that just means that I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO SATISFY GARLAND'S WISH! FOR THAT YOU WILL DIE AS I WILL ACTIVATE THE WEAPON MYSELF!"

Then I saw another yellow energy blast blow off one of his arms.

"W-WHAT...? IT CAN'T BE...NO...YOU TURNED ROGUE...LIKE KUJA AND ZIDANE DID...NOT YOU TOO! MY...SPECIAL...HYBRID...!"

Then more came and they tore Gurla up into ribbons! It was so gory that Kuja gacked in digust.

"Woah...gruesome!" I said and we turned to see that it was Robi who fired the shot. He was silent at first before he started to speak.

"I had enough with that fucking cunt...fuck this shit I'm out.

What made me end up like this, I should have never gone off alone. I'm sorry Zidane, its was just the way I got angry by the fact that it causes my destructive behaviour. Every time, it's to do with my fury. He said.

"No...I'm sorry." I said as guilt began to flood my soul.

"Eh?" He went.

"I don't know what came over me, even I know that ain't how I treat new friend it something but you are much more than that.

I began to realise my attitude after I got knocked out by Beatrix and that I still had this grudge against you. Listen, I really, really, wanted to be your brother and now all this is where it got us.

Kuja, Mikoto, Me, we're more than happy to welcome you to our clan. You're a Tribal now, like us. I hope that is enough to make you believe that you're now part of something special, even if you were a biological death machine made to bring about the end of the world. Whaddya say?" I smiled.

Robi just gave me one look and he immediately tackled me. It was so heart-warming that we began to break tears, knowing that we are at amends.

"I'm sorry if I doubted you Robi...and we're going to the best twin brothers and I am damn proud to have you." I went, slowly rocking him to the sides, like an upset child.

"Kuja?" I said and apparently Mikoto was the only one left but she too looked around.

"Fuck Kuja. He can do his own thing. He doesn't understand bromance." Robi said.

"Fair enough." I went.


	12. Chapter 12 - Aftermath

I can't believe what I became, having turned against my new friends like that. From the horrors of my soul, I watched as this terrible evil, that was awoken inside, possess and ruthlessly murder countless civilians. I could taste the blood and the stench of death when I besieged Lindblum. It was like the nightmares and thus I began sweating and undergoing serious panic attacks. When I saw Zidane, I abruptly pushed him back when he tried to hold me.

"Stay the fuck away from me! I will turn back into myself in the next minute or so!" I yelled. I was unarmed but ready to punch anyone's face.

"Robi! Please, calm down! It's over, he's gone. You can rest easy!" I heard Garnet as she entered the arena.

"Y-you don't understand! He awaked my alien soul. It will come back and wreak havoc in his stead!" I barked.

Then Zidane went up to me and held me tightly.

"Snap out of it! You are back to normal again and because Gurla's gone doesn't mean you continue be a grim reaper. It's over Robi! All the destruction caused so not your fault! I realised that! All you gotta do is calm the heck down." Zidane stated, trying to get some sense into me.

"He's clearly traumatised by Gurla's meddling. Let's get him home and settled before we continue." Polly said.

I continued to stare into Zidane's eyes. They were no longer burning with the flames of wrath but consolidation with the fact that this whole thing was down to Gurla's fault.

Because of his restraining, I began to calm down to a point where I am sure that the soul will not awaken again for quite some time.

"I...I'm sorry for what I did." I apologised and felt like I was going to cry.

Zidane did the next best thing and braved me. Not willing to let go.

"Ssshh...it's ok. We all have our….episodes. Just how Gurla did to you was what caused you to be like this. Just settle down alright?  
Listen.  
How we connect I want to know how that happened. I would be more than happy to accept you as my best friend but I have a feeling that it might be more than what I'd expect. After we get out of here, we'll go find out who you really are…or what connects us." Zidane said as he let me cry on his shoulder, while patting my back in a sure way of assurance.

"Now as we went through Garland's castle, I noticed a machine that was a lot different than the rest of what's in there. Could you tell us what it was?" He asked me.

I wiped my tears away and wiped my nose.

"It…it is meant to be some sort of super weapon…Gurla thought he could use it to significantly accelerate the assimilation time of Gaia by using me as a beacon." I explained.

"Eh!?" Zidane gasped

"For a powerful weapon, if we allowed Gurla to use Robi for it then the fusion spell would no longer be needed.  
However, Terra is still dying, even if the handlers' of the spell has been vanquished. Maybe use it to consume Gaia when the planet's future is uncertain." Mikoto explained.

"Perhaps, I am not sure yet about the beacon idea. Can't you make some sort of device to act like one" Zidane asked.

Having cleared up of my tears, I agreed.

"I might find the parts needed in Gurla's workshop. Come with me." I said and led them to his place.

"Wow, it looks like a more alien version than Cid's workshop. Also smells weird." Zidane said as they looked around while I worked on putting it together. After a few minutes, it was finished, and turned round to show them.

"Huh…convenient, well done garland for making the unlocking sequence in plain sight." Zidane smiled before he gave me my rifle.

"This time, don't use that supercharged powers. I want my pal to be who what he was: A slagging, dirty mouthed, gun toting maniac." Zidane laughed as a result.

"Come on, we brought the Hilda Garde." Garnet said before taking us back to the ship.

By the way, I found these in the workshop. That suit of yours is so not your style." Garnet said before giving me my old threads back.  
I quickly unzipped the suit and swapped it for my casual clad.

"Back to my usual self, I was sweating in that latex." I moaned as we headed back through the portal to Esto Gaza.

"We took you ship back home so there is no need to worry." Zidane said as he span the wheel and steered the steamship on her maiden voyage back home.

However, as we headed south, we noticed large plumes bellowing out amongst the buildings. With a yank of the lever, Zidane sped us through the falcon gate and beneath, from the horrors below was that the city being attacked once more but by the Alexandrian Army and the local fauna which the former had let loose in the streets. Lindblum's forces were focused on keeping them back from Cid's castle but they were being heckled by Branhe's airships who had just claim air superiority over the smaller but more technologically advanced lindblum ships.

Zidane promptly hurried the ship round to the docking station and we ran into Cid's throne room where he was in a state of shock.

"The Alexandrians! They've declared war on us! They have already taken out half of my forces and now they're overrunning the streets." The regent cried.

"We're here by your side sir! What can we do?" Zidane proudly saluted.

"We need to find out where those cowardly jesters took my daughter and who is causing Branhe to go out on the aggressive. Polly and Garnet can help us with the intel', you two can man Robi's mighty gunship and show the Alexandrian air force a thing or two about air power!

Do that and mop up the rest of the enemy then, when we found out where they took my daughter, go there and get her out, on the double!" Cid ordered.

"Woah, hold on, Zorn and Thorn?!" Zidane said, distressed.

"Yes! Oh dear! If they release the eidolons on us, we are done for!" He went.  
Me and Zidane looked at each other.

"Gunship?" He asked.

"Gunship." I responded and we went to my workshop, which Zidane told me has been left there. I walked us inside and there she was.

"I have never seen this thing up close and boy does it look awesome! Let's kick those Alexandrian bastards out of our back yard!" Zidane beamed with eagerness

"Hey, leave my swearin' lingo out of your lingo." I said.

"Whatever, let's go. You're driving since you built it cos I ain't!" Zidane instructed.

Before we got in, I quickly made a few changes to the ship. My talents allowed me to make these little edits in next to no time. I gave the chopper an additional gunner seat, operating the chin gun which is now mounted in a mechanical turret.

I lifted the canopies and let Zidane jump into the front seat while I got into the rear.

"Yer operating the machine gun of the chopper, just leave the flying and rockets to me." I explained.

"...joystick...which one is the fire button…?" Zidane was focused on finding out the controls when he "accidentally" discovers the trigger.

"Found it! Oh I am so ready for this!" He said, murder set in his mind.

With a firm push on the throttle, I took the bird to the sky and flew us over the city. The first objective was to either bring down or fight off the Alexandrian warships.

"Take out the floating airbags. Let them know that they ain't welcome here no more." I instructed my gunner.

We swooped round and approached the Alexandrian warships, utilising the black mages as its main weapons. With careful navigation, I crabbed the chopper whilst unleashing rockets with Zidane chewing up the enemy with the gun.

I flew side by sides, dodging ranged counter attacks such as magic from Goblin Shamans and cannon-fire from Armstrongs, which were also on the top decks of the ship.

We also noticed incoming crystal shards from new enemies that don't seem to fit amongst the normal fauna from the other airships.

"Hey Robi, do ya think those guys must be either from Kuja's mysterious ally or they have been in the purple Mist for too long?" He asked.

"I dunno. Keep the pressure on." I said.

Our domination quickly became a real pain in the Alexandrian air fleet as their behemoths turned to attack us instead.

What I didn't expect was that smaller ships, the same ones used by the second bolero, emerged from the falcon gate and attempted to bombard ours with fireballs. Thanks to the diverse agility of the helicopter however, I was able to swerve it out of the incoming missiles' flight path and had Zidane return fire with a hailstorm of bullets, bringing them down before they had a chance for another pass.

"This is awesome! I totally love this! No wonder this is a gunship! We should totally mend the features to the Prima Vista at some point!" Zidane laughed.

"Don't think too far ahead! Mind, you got a highly manoeuvrable, heavily armed helicopter gunship at your beck and call." I said.

"I suppose you're right. Besides, this thing can carry our party AND lend support too! Two in one!" Zidane chuckled as we brought more of the lumbering behemoths down from the skies.  
To lend a hand with our might, it seemed that Cid was willing to release one of his own work to come out.

"That's one of ours! The Viltgance! It's the only battleship to serve our cause. It'll help ram some of the Alexandrian barges out of the sky!" Zidane said as we swooped round to see the finer details of this wooden leviathan before it charged ahead and made short work of the enemy and sending them into the rocky mountains, surrounding the city.

This sign of defiance was surely tearing the morale away from the rest of the forces and, in next to no time, Branhe's forces began to retreat, knowing that the tables have turned against them.

"You know what? Ya are outta be my brother! For someone who never shot out of my ship to be able to tear shit up like that must be natural bond!" I laughed.

"We'll find out soon enough! So is your fancy flyin', you'd put even the best pilot to shame with yours!" He responded as we gunned down the remainder of the monsters, that haven't pulled out alongside the attacking forces.

It wasn't long as they were helpless against the might of her speed and lethal accuracy.

With the cheer of the lindblum guard below, we went back to my workshop where a laughing regent welcomes our return.

"Thank goodness for your help! The monsters have been driven out. Now look. We found out where they took her, back to Garnet's hometown: Alexandria...again." He said.

"The castle sits over this ritual place. That's where the two can release her power and since she has aged since, they can." Zidane added.

"Indeed but I do fear that if we launch a rescue attempt to the castle, they'll her to stop us from getting Eiko back." The regent briefed.

"We'll go in stealth then: Sneak in and maybe assassinate the Queen while we're at it." I smiled upon the idea.

"Wait! Don't, maybe I could reason with her, get her to turn to our side. Just get me to her and we'll talk." Garnet pleaded

I guess I'll put words before violence, this time, I take it.

I took the liberty to quickly build an upgrade to my scoped rifle: A more powerful magnification scope and extended the barrel considerably. I've also modified it to accommodate a larger calibre, to help me defeat bigger and tougher foes. This was to be my Sniper Rifle package. After finishing the final touches to my gun, I returned to Zidane.

"Until nightfall, We can take the rest of the day to rest, explore Lindblum…" I said.

"Good idea! Let's go. I want to show you the rest of Lindblum anyways." He said before taking me down to the streets.

I looked around as city life continued after the attack; people began hanging their washing from the balconies while kids played on the streets, dodging pedestrians who scowled as they walked by. To us though, the men lifted their hats and people smiled as we went by and even heard them mutter.

 _"Are those two related?"  
"I think I need to go see the optician, I'm seeing double..."  
"Oh no, one thief is enough, two...?!"  
"It's that boy who saved our city."_

We smiled as we walked through the city, with Zidane as my tour guide.

"The city is divided into different districts so people take air cabs to them. The views are nice from there so-" I couldn't be bothered listening to Zidane was I was preoccupied with looking at the beautiful scenery; So much industry, tech and steam produced from the wondrous vehicles that roam the city skyline and was breath taking before I was nudged.

"So you think I'm boring you...?" He asked me.

"N-no, I am just amazed the city's decor. Hey, would you mind taking me to the Theatre district? I want to see your local culture." I asked him.

"Sure thing; right this way!" Zidane said before bolting down the streets and had to race after him.

Along the way, I bumped past this man, who wore a purple trench coat and ragged hat.

"Sorry!" I went but I could feel a cold stare creeping down my neck. I looked at him but he just gave a quiet gruff before continuing on his way.

"Robi! The taxi's bound to leave, over here!" Zidane shouted, focusing my attention back to what I was looking for. Returning to Zidane, I boarded the air taxi and it took us to this wonderful district that seemed to be on a much higher elevation, than the rest of the districts. We could also hear bells chime as we walked into the complex before my brother pulled me into the local theatre, just as a play was about to begin when we took out seats.

"Wait, no pre-film food? What a rip off." I said before being shushed.

"I like these plays; mainly the comedy ones. Now quiet…it's about to start." Zidane said as the red curtains draw apart to reveal the stage and actors.

"Ahem... _The Misadventures of Billy the Shrimp by A. Reginald._ I hope you all enjoy the screenplay. Thank you." The playwright said before allowing the actors to begin their scripts.

We watched the play as it unfolded: It was clearly comedic as actors would make sarcastic jokes and create 'accidents' to make a hilarious scene for the audience. I smiled while Zidane laughed then I finally got along with the whole scene of the show and I too began to chortle at the mishaps caused by the play.

By the end, the actors bowed and one actually pulled open a scroll and started to read.

"I believe we have a very special person amongst us tonight: A new revered hero who once descended into a would-be war criminal into, once more, a paladin in our late Cid's stead. He is friends with a thief whom we love very much.

You… come up to the stage." The man pointed me. I looked around in disbelief before Zidane pushed me out of my seat. I slowly walked onto the stage, where about 120 people were watching.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"R-R-Robi?" I responded.

"RRRRobi? That's a strange name, isn't it?" He said, with the audience giving of a sinister giggle.

"N-no! Its Robi." I corrected myself with a serious face.

"Fair enough.

I am Lowell Bridges, the finest actor in all of theatre, and would like to personally thank you for your contributions to the safety of the city as well as your brave fight against the terrifying wrath of Branhe.

As such, we will like to pardon you as a hero of Lindblum, on behald of the Regent, and would like to grant you one wish. Make it one, I am not a genie after all." He responded with the audience chuckling.

"Well, I could do with a steam lab here. Saves me the trouble of having to walk into his castle to do my projects. I am good at inventing things after all." I said.

"Yeah, I bet you could do more things than a toad, ammi right?" Lowell went and the crowd cheered in compliance.

"I'll let Cid know and he'll arrange teams to work on building it for you while you continued on your amazing crusade, sound good?" He responded.

"Sure." I nodded before Lowell gave me a pat on the back and I made my way back to my seat with the audience applauding.

"You're a national celebrity now, proud of you bro." Zidane smirked as I sat down while the play finished the rest of the script.

We left the theatre and soon it began to get dark.

"We should get back to the castle." Zidane said and I nodded, taking the cab back to where Cid and Garnet waited for us.

"Good for you to return back, you two, enjoyed what the city had in store for you?" Cid asked me.

"Yeah, it was awesome. Your plays are interesting and good in variety." I went.

"Good to see someone with good taste in entertainment. Now, we must make our move. So Robi, did you come up with a way we could sort this out?" Cid asked.

"Listen. I'll land youse at Alexandria discreetly and assume a sniping position. While I provide sniper fire, youse can go in, grab Eiko and Branhe, and extract. Got it?" I briefed.

"They both nodded and we mounted up, bound for Alexandria.

The day began to turn night as we approached, settling down to let the pair off near the city gears before landing on a rocky outcropping, giving me an excellent over-watch of the castle.

I got out and prepared my rifle, using the new bipod to help stabilise my aim and watched the two sneak through the town. Two guards were stationed by the castle gates, unaware of what's going to happen; A nice resounding gunshot silenced them.

The duo look at me and Zidane gave me the thumbs up before proceeding into the castle. More guards patrolled the outer courtyards, along the way, and I pick off the ones carefully, that are in their way, before they disappeared from my sight, likely they had went underground, leaving me with my thoughts.

I aimed my rifle at the balcony where the Queen would be, busily devouring a whole of chicken; The crosshairs over her head and wondered if I could execute her now.

But then I heard a guard come up behind me.

"Hey what are you doing!?" She yelled before she grabbed me.

"You have some nerve coming back here. We know you, that scum of a sniper who tried to assassinate our beloved queen. You're coming with me for a royal hearing and execution!" She barked.

I quickly got my rifle in between and slammed it against her face before we wrestled. She wasn't a strong fighter as I finally delivered a punch to the face and she went screaming down the cliff.

After catching my breath, I glanced to see that Garnet was already facing her mother and that Zidane had left the castle, with Eiko in tow.

Then I had an awful feeling that things were about to get nasty quickly so I got to work and took my gunship to pick up Zidane and Eiko, who barked as she entered.

"Thank goodness, you bums showed up! Things would have gotten worse if they unlocked my powers!" The girl squeaked.

We swapped seats so Zidane can fly us up to the throne room and noticed that Zorn and Thorn have just apprehended the princess. The fat queen turned to see the helicopter hovering in front of her.

"See! It's impossible to leave without her and look who it is...the gunship that ripped up MY castle! You're always the fan of NOT dying!

How do you do it? How can you make a machine like that?

I tell you what. You take the purple haired girl and leave my daughter with me or try and shoot me and the two mages here WILL SHOOT YOUR BALLY BIRD OUT OF THE SKY…!

Your call!" The queen snorted.

"Don't worry about me. Just go! I'll figure out a way." Garnet said but got smacked by the red jester.

"She won't be getting out this time! I'll throw her to the dungeons!" Branhe scoffed.

Damn fuck it...what can I do? We need the two to bring my ship in.

Then all of a sudden, we hear this cry.

"I'm coming for you Princess!"

Then this man in metal comes smashing out of the window and right between the two. He ponders for a second before he realising as he punches the jester. The confusion allows Zidane to swap to turn the gunship and it was this moment that I could execute the Queen.

The returning horror of the sniper rifle caused Branhe to scream as I aimed my scope for her face.

"Robi! Nooooooo~!" Garnet yelled as I pulled the trigger and the bullet ripped its way into Branhe's gluttonous face and it combusted, effectively blowing her head off.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures! It was that or no ship! We need to go now!" I said when she tackled me and started to throttle before she was pulled back by the man in metal armour who pulled her away from me while Zidane flew us away from the castle.

"I COULD HAVE GOTTEN ON WHO WE WERE DEALING WITH!" Garnet hissed.

"I can't! I need you for this! She'd had you executed! I'm sorry!" I said.

"He's right but wasn't Branhe meant to have died in the first place? We had a fought time since she took over m'lady. Also I may have your answers to what is happing and the cause for Branhe's behaviour." The man explained.

"In that case, you can tell us when we get back." I said.


	13. Chapter 13 - Ride of the Storm Rider

We returned to Lindblum, having recently rescued Eiko and executed Queen Branhe as well as bringing a possible contact who might to tell us what's going on. From the back, I could hear Steiner and Robi in a conversation.

"I am greatly in your debt for saving me. You surely got us out of a serious pit back there.

What is your name, civilian?" He asked me.

"Robi Tribal. The fusilier for Gaia." smirked.

"Fusilier huh…I heard they were a loyal guard for the early kingdoms, defending their lands with their rifles. Judging from your dog-tags, you must be a soldier as well. Do you have a rank?"

"I am not sure. Just I came here via a portal and have no clue otherwise."

Robi was still questioning the fact that if we'd ever get this thing he wanted. If it sounded this important then why not detest but whatever's facing us is going to demand every chess piece in play and that our foe is casually capturing every one that makes a move. I hope that this ship, of Robi's, will help turn the tide, our 'Queen' piece.

Speaking of the queen, Garnet is still not happy about Robi's split decision but like Steiner said, Queen Branhe was meant to have died and to have Robi put her down would put everyone's spirits at ease, despite Dagger's words.

I set Robi's chopper down and we made our way to the Regent and explained to him about that the mission was a success when the young summoner tackled him like a football player.

"I am so glad that you are ok." Cid said as he embraced his adopted daughter, beaming.

Then the tin man went in with his Intel. "It worries me to tell you that Queen Branhe was resurrected by a man who looks a bit like Kuja but more sinister and darker than even Necron and I believe he was responsible for resurrecting Branhe in hopes for his task...which I do not know off.

Her behaviour against us must have been a side effect of his necromancy, which may also explain the mysterious purple crystal that is appearing all over Gaia.

The Iifa tree, the sole cause of Mist is seemingly revived and is the one causing the purple mist. Whoever this man is, is clearly trying to derive our world of life again much like what Garland tried to do but since we got word that you have recently silenced Garland's plans that this Iifa tree is now our main concern.

Kuja however has fled and is hiding inside. Now that we know that it is...again...the main source of monsters, we could destroy it once again. That's the good news.

The bad news is that, to protect against another aerial assault, Kuja has established a powerful magical shield to protect it. We don't have the strength to defeat a shield of that magnitude but he seems to have magic with such a capability.

He is much stronger than before! There's no hope!"

Then Robi lit up with an idea.

"I think I have the solution." He said.

We turned to listen to his idea.

"I have something which could help turn this around. When Gurla unlocked my true power, I remembered a large vessel in space, waiting for something then I saw flashes of this world.

I have a suspicion that it might be waiting to come here but something is stopping the ship from doing so."

"I think we should go to Madain Sari, where the summoners lived" Garnet said.

"The fuck's a summoner?" Robi asked.

"It's someone who is capable of bringing in magical creatures to assist in battle; the most powerful tribe in whole of Gaia. Eiko and Garnet here are the last two." I explained.

"If we can bring creatures in, we could try magnifying our power, and use the planet's energy to allow this ship to warp into our world." Garnet said.

"When I was living there, I saw this HUGE platform! It had these stone prongs surrounding it. The Moogles said it was reserved for their meetings and crap." Eiko squeaked.

"That place may just do the trick. So let's head there and check it out!" Robi said.

"It's not easy though. The place is sacred and your airship might damage some Eidolons sensitive structures. That's the creatures we could bring in. We'd have to land south of Condie Pete, the path north of it leads to there but the dwarves live there and their culture is quite...exotic." Garnet responded.

"I think I might have a better idea, meet me in a few hours outside the entrance of the castle." Robi said, before hurrying downstairs.

We took the time to find any spell that can do this sort of thing for a ship from off world.

"I don't know how Robi came here but if he knows of things that can happen off world, then perhaps there is some sort of dimension that he and Polly warped from." I explained.

"I have been studying this philosophy for quite some time now. Aliens from other worlds may seem likely and how Robi appeared from a portal may explain how our world can be accessed. Fearing that, we may soon be fighting enemies that may have never seen before. Not even in the quarrels of our timeline have we ever faced such adversaries before.

This strange man, that Branhe worked with, must have also connections to these…dimensions. The purple crystals that grow on our world are nothing we have ever seen before.

We must be vigilant and on the lookout for when this alien evil finally shows itself as our only best chance is Robi's expertise and knowledge of outer space. Even in our state of technology, we might not stand against theirs." Cid explained.

"Also, the city of Alexandria has apologised for their behaviour against us and thus will help us in our cause as compensation. General Beatrix will command the military during this difficult hour." He added.

"What about Polly?" Garnet asked.

"She's in the medical ward, tending to the wounded. You might want to pack some extra Potions in case.

I have asked Herdar to tag along; he should help youse with the monsters along the way when you are on foot." Cid stated.

"Alright sir." I responded before we headed down to ground level and before our eyes stood another awesome creation of his. Words cannot describe this metal behemoth, wheels with bands wrapped around and large barrels were poking out of the sides.

"What is this?!" I asked.

"It's a…ummm…uhhh…a…Tank. Yes, a tank!" He beamed.

"A tank? Doesn't look like one." I said, examining the vehicle.

"Whatever it is, we're going to need it to stand a chance against Armstrongs that prowl the Lost Continent. There should be a tunnel for us to access and this machine can help us get there Zidane." Garnet said.

"It's mounted with two Cannon turrets in the sponsons, on the sides, I also have another on the top, to give us some additional firepower. It's ready for ground traverse so hop in. Watch your head." Robi said as he opened a metal door for us to climb aboard.

Inside we could see the internal components. The cannons, engine, boiler. This thing could pretty much win the war on its own.

"This tank is a machine of war. The metal armour gives us protection against swords and magic and cannon-fire. You can man either two, I'm driving." Robi said as he sat down in the driver seat.

"You continue to amaze us Robi. I do think you'd be a great asset in keeping the peace. Boy does thing make Steiner make a run for his Gil! This is a tank now, a literal tank!" I said with Steiner growling as he squeezed through the relatively small hatches.  
I operated one of the cannons. It felt loose but could easily aim it, thanks to a ring sight bolted to one side of it.

"Ok Robi, let's roll!" Garnet ordered and with a bellowing roar, we set off for the Outer Continent. The suspension made the machine rock and the engine was shaking our eye balls out but she was trundling along a good pace.  
"The ride is pretty smooth on the roads." Robi yelled over the unbelievable noise.

"You could say that! Just keep her going towards the excavation site north of the city. There should be a tunnel there!" I yelled back.

I watched through the slots of our turrets where monsters would emerge from the mist and then immediately flee as we fire warning shots; Even less so that the presence of the metal beast was enough to scare them as soon as they came to check it out.

"THIS TANK COULD MIGHT AS WELL ATTRACT EVERY BEAST IN THE WHOLE OF GAIA WITH ALL THIS RACKET!" Steiner yelled.

"Sorry?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE AWESOMENESS!" Robi yelled, followed by a laugh as we thundered down to the site. The miners were long gone as we smashed through the crystalline pillar like it was glass.

"Wooo-ah! This thing is so badass!" I laughed, enjoying every single bit of this amazing vehicle before we trundled into the tunnel where, thankfully, the size was enough for it to rumble through seamlessly and we emerged onto the sandy dunes of the desert.

"We need to be careful around sandstorms, sand can wreak havoc with the gears. Jams my girl up you see!" Robi said.

"Just get there as soon as possible, we need to get there before dawn breaks." I responded.

We followed the dusty path when shadows started floating over our tank.

"The combined might of the Gaian fleet, bound for the Iifa Tree above us!" Garnet said as we looked to see their ships drifting in the heavens.

As the fleet gathered, we continued around the mountain range and we stopped before the Dwarven Village of Condie Pete. Our ears started to ring as Robi turned off the engine.  
"Wow, to think that was loud. That engine is unbelievable!" I said.

"You'll get used to it. I'll probably make some headphones or something to help die down the noise." Robi went before we hopped onto the scorching sands and walked into the entrance.

"Madain Sari is to our north but we need to move through the Dwarves' home village. They don't take kindly to visitors and often force marriages before allowing safe passage." Garnet explained.

"Why not have them force-marry my bullets?" Robi asked.

"No. We will explain our purpose." Garnet protested as we made our way to into town.

True to her word, two dwarves block our path.

"Halt! What does ye think yer come here and trample all ova our home?!" one of them barked.

"We come to pass through to Madain. We have a purpose for it." Garnet said.

"Nah lass, we ain't lettin' anyone through oor home the naw. Not with the beasties comin oot to have a fecht with us." They protested.

"Now listen here. Now ain't the time for youse to stop us from achieving our mission 'ere. If ya don't, something big is coming for yer arses and its worse than these little beasties biting yer goddamn faces off.

Of ya let my pals through we won't be causing you any mere trouble. Ya get me?" Robi barked.

The two backed and looked at each other.

"I like ya, laddie…got some attitude…alright…We will let you aff this time but when you come back, we will ave you marry each other!" They yelped before stepping aside, letting us pass through their shanty town. We had no interest in here so just headed out onto the mountain trail towards Madrain Sari.

"Are you sure you know what you're wanting? Casting magic like this would pay a heavy toll on our minds and souls." Garnet asked Robi.

"Shit I do, it is the only thing I have on mindset." Robi smirked in confidence.

Along the way, we could see the Iifa Tree once again. It was a chance to see what has been done to it that was making all these issues for us back home. Firstly, the tree was duller than before and the leaves were decaying while we could see purple crystal growing on its branches. Coming out of some of its roots were the clouds of purple mist and there was a faint glimmer of magical hexagons protecting the immediate vicinity.

"The tree has recovered, judging from the mist that is coming out of it. Do you think the soul cage is back?" Garnet asked.

"Might be, we'll get into it and find out later. Right now, Robi's ship might be our only answer against Kuja's defences. We just have to get to the village, summon it and lead the charge against it." I explained before we continued towards our destination.

Eventually, the sandy rocks parted and the ruins of Madain Sari soon came into view.

"This place still gives off its haunting vibe.

Many of my people were slain by the treachery of Garland's wishes as he hoped to exploit their powers for his own selfish cause. "Garnet said.

"Ok kid, where did you say this platform was?" Robi asked Eiko.

"We go and meet the moogles first. They want a reason for us using their meeting place. Before that, all this traveling must have taken a huge toll on us all. I shall cook us dinner and meet Lani. She helps keep the place in good condition, she can tell us where it is." Eiko said before leading us into her home.

We sat around the large table as she began cooking up the meals. Now was a good time to think out our plans.

"This ship of yours...can it really overwhelm Kuja and his dragon underlings? He has an army of them and we had a difficult time beating in the previous war." I asked Robi.

"I don't know. We will find out when it gets here." He responded.

"I think it can. He built a whole variety of weaponised vehicles and an arsenal to back. This ship might be an upgraded version of that warship he commandeered while he was possessed." Garnet said.

"It's a good thing that everything to do with Robi's death beam crap has been neutralised. Otherwise would have to deal with two major problems in a bid to keep Gaia safe." I responded.

The girl emerges with her moogle friends and they put down some strange looking cuisine.

"The moogles spoke that some books were falling from the heavens and contained these recipes. One was titled...Pi...Pizzzaaa...

And I'm like…so what?! My friends are here; Let's try them out for the guys to eat." Eiko explained.

"Urgh, yer right. All this walking and fighting has made me run on empty. Let's eat!" Robi said.

We began our feast, for strange food, it was remarkably delicious and we polished our plates in next to no time.

"Wow, you do cook up a mean feast, Eiko. I'm stuffed!" I said.

"Thank you." Eiko beamed with pride.

"Now that we're fed, let's go find Lani." She added.

We got out of our seats and trekked around the village to find Lani, who have been keeping the Moogles company after the war. Eiko was first to knock on the door and out came the tan bounty hunter, clad in her usual robes but this time had cloth wrapped around her face, likely to protect against the harsh sun.

"What do you guys want…oh wait, its youse! How long was it?" She asked, shaking our hands, and hugging us but when she went to Robi, her eyes distilled.

"and who are you?" Lani asked.

"Name's Robi. Gaian Fusilier." He responded.

"Huh, never seen a gun wielder for a long time. Say, how long have you been living here?" She asked.

"Came here a couple weeks ago." He responded.

That answer was enough to make Lani look at him.

"He came here by a portal and we're trying to find out where exactly he came from. We're looking for this large platform where we can bring in this ship which might hold those answers." Garnet explained.

"Oh, you mean the Summoning Ritual Plaza? I dug out a secret passage to use it during my meditations. The moogles use it for their meetings and wouldn't like trespassers on their property. You came at the right time for they have left for Mognet so you can use for your spell. I'll see you to it, right this way." She explained and led us through her humble home and, after pulling a bookcase aside, reveals a secret passage behind.

"Be gone before they come back." Lani said and allowed us through. At the other end, we were at a large rocky area and the large circular platform stood above us and a set of steps allowed us to walk onto the dusty surface. This was also a neat viewpoint as we could see the Iifa Tree in the mountains ahead.

"If I remember correctly, that large stand there is where we spill our blood into and that is our foundation for the warping spell." Eiko explained.

"In that case, give me your knife Zidane." Garnet asked.

I willingly handed my trusty dagger, and they walked over to prick their fingers and let the blood drip into it.

After that, the two walked to either side of the platform, take their places, and me and Robi watched them chant and glow, forming this rather large spell. The ball grew and grew until they two lifted it and casted it into the sky.

We thought this would be immediate as a gentle warm breeze blew across the platform.

"Are you sure this is-" I asked Robi when all the sudden the blue sky turned into a murky stormy grey as lightning bolts flashed around us before we saw this massive blue portal open in the heavens above us then, as the whole world shook, this unbelievably colossal vessel screamed out of it and makes a mighty pass overhead, with the roar of a thousand lions.

There were clearly no signs of propellers keeping this gigantic leviathan aloft but six glowing things were seemingly pushing it through the air. We were literally speechless as the giant booms overhead and down south towards Condie Pete.  
"It's friggen unbelievable Robi. WHAT IS THAT!?" I yelled.

"That…is my ship…my personal ship." Robi smirked.

I immediately grabbed his shoulders, he knew I was in a state of shock.

"We will use…that ship…to win this war." Robi added.

"NO DOUBT! You could rule this whole world with that!" I responded.

"Zidane, calm down! We're using this to help our war against Kuja. It's our best measure. Come on, the ship may have landed on the sands ahead of the village. Let's quickly go." Garnet ordered and we all made our way through the town, panicked Dwarves ran all over the place in a state of panic.

"You guys go and join the fight, I'll be right behind you." Robi said and we parted ways, after going through Condie Pete first.

"The Storm Rider! The legends were true! It had come!" They were yelling as we sprinted back out of the place. The ship could be seen amongst the mountains but it was hard to make it out from where we stood. We watched as the fusilier sprinted across the sandy plains towards it.

"It's...it's unlike anything we have seen. What could it do to our world?" She whimpered.

"It's a new sight for me but if it belongs to Robi then it's bound to be working for our side. Come on, I want to see this for myself." I said to her.

We went towards the waiting fleet and had the Regent pick us up in his Hilda.

"We are really fighting a losing battle. The dragons are tearing our ships apart. The tree is not far ahead but as you can see, a large dome protects it from any intrusion." Cid explained as we walked into the bridge.

"What could we do?" I asked.

"Your best bet is to contribute fighting the enemy until a miracle happens." He responded.

And so, with the help of my friends, we helped the fleet fight off Kuja's dragons who were flying everywhere and were tearing our floating barges like crates. We threw every magical spell at them but their speed and grace made it hard to land a single hit.

We were losing ships front, right and centre as they were clearly overwhelming our forces.

"It's impossible! They're a lot stronger than the last time we fought them!" Cid yelled.

I gritted my teeth in hopes we could get through this. The battle was surely indeed tougher than the last time but nothing like this will break my spirit. Then we heard gun fire and looked to see this huge ship appearing from the clouds.

"What in Gaia's name is that!" Cid shouted when the massive vessel made its presence known with an array of turrets, and guns ablazing, as she came descending on the heavens. Boy was Kuja in for a shock!

With a smile on my face, I cheered as the behemoth screamed through our fleet, whom had to move out of her way; I mean, what can stop a gigantic flying fortress? The dragons did little to harm the ship yet receive a hailstorm of molten arrows and homing fireballs. This spectacular display of firepower lit up the night sky and it dazzled even the grizzled veterans of our combined army.

"Lead the titan on her journey! We need her at the Iifa Tree!" I ordered Cid and after conveying my order to the other airships, we helped direct the giant ship across the mountains and towards the tree.

What's noticeable was that there was this cannon, as big as the ship, bolted onto the bow and it turned to aim at the dome, protecting the tree.

As the side mounted cannons let loose upon the shield, its gun began its barrage of shells via a series of ear deafening cracks launching fast fireballs before an even louder, sky cracking boom introduced the unbelievably biggest shell we've ever seen from its gigantic barrel; Crashing and finally breaking the barrier making it explode like shards of glass.

"Now that is a HUGE…ASS…GUN!" I shouted and hopped excitedly, laughing manically as the others were taken aback. The dust has settled as the Silver Dragons retreated, defeated, and the Iifa Tree stood before us, defenceless.

"That is…that is…that kid just blew us out of jaws of defeat. Could he really win the war by himself?!" Steiner barked.

"Not without his friends." I answered.

"I am glad we have Robi in our side for which he has saved us from our fate. Our purpose has been fulfilled, the way is open. Only youse can truly save our world from disaster." Cid whimpered before we rappelled down to approach the tree.

Then the massive ship loomed overhead and its captain came down via a beam of light before it roared back home with the rest of the fleet.

"Did I come a bit too early?" Robi laughed.

We all just tackled him and squeezed the daylights outta his face before letting go.

"I can't believe you can possess technology THAT advanced! That was so awesome!" I said, punching his shoulder.

"Yeah...I call it the Eye of the Traveller. It's called a Cruiser, one of a kind." He proudly said.

"Definitely a one of a kind. Ya got the Regent wimping with envy. I'm glad I got you as our pal." I responded.

"Well enough chit chat, let's go into the tree and stop Kuja!" He exclaimed as we all rose our weapons and marched into the Iifa Tree.


	14. Chapter 14 - Uprooting the Problem

So this was the tree that started it all; where all those monsters were coming from and how this world is blanketed under that thick Mist. I could tell that this is not going to be easy.

Zidane told me that this was created by garland in an effort to stifle the flow of souls that this world experiences. Every death is halted by the existence of this tree and in return it spews out horrible monsters as a result. This is sickening indeed and alas, these innocent people deserve a place of rest.

Regardless, the aura, surrounding this tree gives me a haunting chill from the amount of ghosts who would be waiting within her roots. Our first task was the track down the source of the noxious purple mist and stop its lingering presence for good then we will head deeper into the tree and track down Kuja and eliminated any 'lieutenants' he may have put between us and him. He also told me of a parallel world where Kuja may retreat to should we end up before him and thus had to chase him.

Luckily, I have my plasma rifle now, to help me beat back the beasties who may be living in there and by any chance steal the Invincible as I was told it could be of use to find out more about our origins.

As we walked inside, the air smelled of moss and that the whole interior of the tree was completely...tree; the paths were formed entirely of wood and grey bark. There were some stonework laid down as a path of sorts but the rest of it was pure natural walls. However, Zidane did not recall the purple glowing crystals that were growing from these walls and, as we traversed the walkways, I could see a dark abyss below and I held onto him, hoping not to plummet into those depths. Thankfully, the rifle's glowing power cell makes it reflect off the eerie green illuminations of mysterious fungal growing in the background, also serving as a way to guide us through the fiendish darkness.

"At the top of this tree, there's a Soulcage. Last time we fought it, it was responsible for the Mist which it uses the souls to convert to. Usually without it, the Iifa Tree will be weaker and then we should investigate the core." Zidane explained.

"The only thing to do is find it." I said.

Zidane nodded and we headed upwards, navigating the winding branches and stone paths as we worked our way towards the top.

 _"Do you think you can bring down my legacy once more? You will not stop my power this time..."_ Came this eerie voice. We readied our weapons in case of an immediate attack.

 _"Only this time, I have absolute power..."_

Then all around me, my friends vanished.

"HOLY SHIT! GUYS!?" I yelped as a maniacal laughter echoed through the tree.

I simply ran to the top and before me stood the monster. It was a large tree alright but had two stone structures curving around its branches. The color scheme matches the rest of this plant with blue crystals growing out of its roots. In fact, over half of it is casted in crystalline. There was a pair of ghostly glowing eyes and a ghastly mouth too within the living bark.

It roared as I arrived with a vicious growl afterwards.

" _ **You!** How did you pass through my domain undetected!?_ "It hissed.

"Must be how I was made, LIKE WHAT YOU DID TO MY FRIENDS! WHERE ARE THEY!?" I ordered.

" _Dead, I killed them all, their souls are stored within my grasp and soon they will be dispersed across the lands. There is nothing you can do to save them now. Return home or you will end up like them._ " The beast scoffed.

I could tell it was a bit zombie looking so I swapped my rifle for a handy shotgun.

"Home? I have no home after you have spread doom and gloom all over it. It ends here, you wooden prick and I'll spruce up those nice branches while you're at it." I said.

" _Then allow me to become your new home..._ " The monster said but as he tried the same trick, I whipped out a handy incendiary grenade and tossed it at the monster, covering it in sticky napalm.

The spell was interrupted as it roared under the flames. I moved quickly, avoiding its razor sharp leaves, and while I was at it and let loose some 12 gauge buckshot into its back.

The fires were also working as it seems that the crystals were spontaneously exploding when the fires reaches them, further shredding the creature apart. Then the monster started throwing gas bombs at me and I dodged quickly to avoid being hit.  
Just when things were heating up, the flames turned purple and it made the monster super pissed. The room started to fill with flying needles and nasty thorny vines began to stretch around the tree. I could hardly do damage to the soul cage so I swapped for a rocket launcher and began tearing away at its defences with some well-placed rockets. Frustrated, it tried to cast the same spell again but I was having none of it. I continued firing at it as my vision started to glow white, until I was vanquished.

For a moment my senses went dead but the whole effect lifted as the crystals started exploding all over it and it let out a bellowing scream, its ghostly braces flailing around wildly. I braced myself as the monster finally marks its demise in a giant cloud of purple smoke.

The air fell still and the death of silence returns to my ears. Nothing was left sparing to the weapons of my friends. I suppose killing soul cage did nothing to bring them back. All that fighting was for nothing.

I walked up as my souls began to fill with grief towards my friends' weapons, which lay at the point where they vanished. I was on my own for now but at least the soul cage's influence had lifted so that I could proceed further. I grabbed each and every sword, knife and staff and continued onwards towards ground level.

Then my foot gave and I went through a false floor, screaming through this winding flume before ending up at the bottom. I got up and stared ahead, rubbing my eyes in awe at where I was.

It was a vast sea of purple liquid, which bubbled and oozed but then saw the dark scaled back of a monster swimming within the gunk. There were also walls of roots going into this substance, which was likely to be powering the beast.

"Ok definitely not going in there." I said.

I'll need something to get across this. There's hardly anywhere I could get across. Next to me were some little imps fondling with some object. It turned out to be that hookshot thing; I found earlier when I was in space. I shot at the enemy and they scattered, leaving me with the device. How on earth did it end up here, beggar's belief.

I pointed it at the walls and launched its claw at it and it propelled me across the goo and I worked my way around the maze. Then the monsters, aggravated by this method of cheating, tried to jump up to chomp at me. I was quick to react and dodged their relatively slow leaps before making it to a rather large platform on the other side of the area, where I met a familiar foe of mine.

Short, furry, purple and bearing razor sharp teeth, the immature and snarky imp of Enudiz stood between me and an opening at the back.

"Well done, you finally solved the case. Good job. Too bad you were too late to stop my master's bidding." The imp squeaked.

"Lord Tenebris. God of Darkness." I sighed in misery.

"That's right! Right now Kuja's went off to find him this "Life Crystal" of yours but he said that it can be found at its youngest, in Memoria. He also heard that you were coming so he hopped onto his ship and fucked off.

As for youse, my master found out that he's going to be beaten for it and thus asked ME to personally see you fail at being the "good guy". Good times roll and times come for when your world must end and it won't be your stupid masters that see it, only mine!" The imp cackled.

I pulled out my rifle.

"Then if you want to keep your head on your shoulders and not want any bloodshed, step aside." I ordered.

"Or what exactly,  
To jeopardise the whole plot for Kuja, to get his newfound position within Crystalion's ranks? I don't think so. This is where your quest ends, right here...right now!" Enudiz chirped.

"Alright ya little fuck, let's dance!" I threatened.

"Fine!" the imp barked before quickly firing a handgun of crystal at me.

I moved and tried to shoot at the furball, with a stream of plasma but the Imp had personal backup; Differently coloured imps were beginning their assault. Some did drive-bys in small three-wheeled cars while others were strapped to large helium balloons, acting as the aerial units, and were armed with bombs and they would toss them at my feet.

The floaters were easy since they were only cobbled together and I popped them out of the sky with a quick plasma blast, causing them to go plop into the liquid, and the monsters would eat them for lunch! The cars were a different story, despite their size, as they darted past while imp shooters launched RPGs from the windows. They were unguided and inaccurate but sure as hell pack a punch whenever they'd land at my feet.

I was very good with my aim and lead my rockets as they made their pass and, because they drove way too quickly, they went right over into crazy body rolling before ending up into the goo.

The lead imp was fuming with frustration and it had thrown off his aim. This gave me the chance to land some hits as he stood there roaring at me.

The burns were enough to tear off his good arm, making him howl in pain before When the imp had finally fallen, after defeating more of his friends, I went up to him and pointed my rifle at his face.

"This is for earlier, you purple masquerading cunt."

With a quick pull of the trigger, my plasma tore him up into pieces but then he melted into a pile of gloop; presumably his way of dying.

That wasn't hard so now I would have to catch Kuja. I went through the opening and saw that The Invincible was just about to leave as it lifted from the ground. I started to sprint after it when it was about to cruise through a portal, that it happened to open. I screamed as I launched my hookshot at the airship and allowed it to carry me through to its destination.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Core of Memories

This alien ship must be well equipped to cross local dimensions. I arrived at this really strange locale as I jumped off my ride and ended up at the foot of a winding trail leading into a large towering monolith of castles, towers and buildings.

 _You have finally returned to Memoria. I was expecting you two to finally return to find out about what makes you two special together. Continue on, I will explain on further on what I have hidden when Zidane came here with his friends._

"Who was that!?" I yelled, aiming my rifle.

 _Do not be alarmed, my friend. My name is Garland and I exist in this realm. My purpose expired and I want to tell you what I have hidden from your friends._

"Hidden?!" I asked as I walked up the pathway.

 _It is due to the fear of my plans being thwarted by my very own tools. Proceed through this realm, I will explain to you on what you have missed during your travels._

I walked onwards into the castle ahead, floating within the midst of this rift of memories, Along the way Garland would go on through with his story.

* * *

 _As you may have saw, Terra was the origins of a once powerful race, who learned much about magic. They lived a world of virtue and tranquillity until their world began to deteoriate._

 _Because the race had learned so much knowledge that they may wish to continue their legacy by starting a powerful fusion spell. The spell would combine a younger Life Crystal to Terra's the source of all life._

 _How it worked and evolved the world was to dispense souls across the lands; They would rise, live, breathe and then die. Then the crystal would retake the soul, learn from its experience and skills during its life and use it spawn more advanced life forms. The whole cycle would continue until the lifespan of the sentient would begin to slow it down and degrade the crystal._

 _The Terrans' tried to stop Gaia's cycle of souls by forcing to combine its young crystal with Terra's but the massive age gap caused major damage to both worlds and, fearing the worst of their survival, they left the duty to me._

 _I insisted that, instead of directly casting the spell again on Gaia's crystal, I would degrade it first, make it hard for the souls to return back to their origins. That is where I use chaos to instil death on the land. I would grow the Iifa Tree to stop the Gaian souls from returning to the crystal and in turn replace them with Terra's after its life crystal can take over Gaia's weakened one._

 _The time took years or even centuries to pass and I grew impatient with the rate it progressed. So, I created the Genomes and in turn began using youse as agents to cause destruction and chaos amongst the world. Kuja was my first project but he was not as perfect when Gurla informed me of the powers of Trance and since he would never experience childhood, would never gain its extraordinary powers._

 _I told Zidane that he was the next to replace Kuja, armed with the powers of Trance, but I believed it is now time to reveal the truth since you have returned from Gurla's endless torture._

* * *

It did feel lonely for me, without Zidane, but no matter. The place looked really gothic and abandoned with a haunting aura of ghostly mists and a grave cold was giving me the chills that ran down my spine. Then, in some areas, places of stone and medieval architecture was swapped for corridors of steel and bases of science fiction.

 _Memoria had captured your memories of space. Interesting, how can a single Genome journey the endless stars in such an old ship. I remember it had potential, much like you have. Perhaps your connection to technology far exceeds that of mine._

Then, as I walked past the twisting walkways, I ended up at a large hallway. At the end of was Zidane!  
"ZIDANE!" I shouted and tried to run to him but he was lifted up by some spiritual anomaly and several beasts formed before me.

"Ah shit!" I yelped and did battle with them. They were zombies that looked more like Gaians.

"You will not take these souls back from here! I will stop your relentless pursuit for destruction here!" Came the voice of that Soulcage.

 _You have not destroyed the Iifa Tree completely for it is an entire sentient being. That was an illusion at the top._

I took my handy shotgun out and went to work to beating these groaning bastards. A headshot was enough to blow their rotten skulls off their necks then more began to rise from the ground, as if they're trying to overwhelm me.

 _Your technology is extremely powerful. Magic is trying to overwhelm its unlimited strength. Overwhelm its dying arts with your modern ways._

I circled to avoid their vicious bites and toxic breath, utilising well aimed headshots to knock them out. Then during breaks between waves, I would begin severing the demonic tar-like tentacles that cocoon my brother.

Then he woke up and saw me.

"Robi! How did you get here! Urgh, that damn Soulcage will get what's for but only if your help free me from its grasp!" He yelled as I dodged frantically around the enemy.  
The tentacles were finally severed as I let loose a few more shotgun blasts, freeing my brother.

"OH Robi! My pal!" He smiled as we both hugged tightly.

"I am so fucking glad you're ok. Where's the others?" I asked.

"I dunno, we all vanished in some light and left in some limbo crap. Have you seen them?" He quizzed.

"Sadly, no. I didn't. You all vanished into embers when we approached that fucking tree." I said.

"Crap…" Zidane said, before he looked down.

"I failed to keep the Queen safe…" he whimpered.

"Chin up! Our friends may be gone but not completely. If we do something about it then we will see them again but right now it's just us but also I have something to tell ya…" I said.

 _Not even my own creation can stop the dedicated loyalty of true blood._

Zidane scowled as he heard the voice echo through the air, as if he has heard it before.

"Garland!" He barked.

 _Long time, no see child. It has been long since the demise of the Terrans, as you may have been led to believe but now is the time I should explain your true purpose. The words I have flooded your mind were nothing but lies designed to cloud your suspicions of my true plan._

Zidane growled.  
"You better explain to me in firm detail about what the hell was really going on with our home!" He barked.

* * *

 _This was not an original idea of mine but rather hinted by Gurla, the one you may have had a brush with earlier, Robi..._

 _I realised that a single genome, or Angel of Death, wouldn't be enough to cause destruction so I went to create two exact twins, combined by soul and mind to help me fulfil the Terrans' wishes. That is why the both of you were built to worked in unison, how you both feel more powerful together. Youse are known to be part of 'The Twin Hearts Project'_

 _It was a top project of mine, to use the combined might of two linked souls to not only double my chances of completing the fusion spell but also serve as a direct countermeasure against the other solo agents who would turn against me. To make this project work however was to find two souls that couldn't be separated from each other. Thankfully I have managed to find such a two._

 _Your souls each came from a pair of Terrans who shared an unshakable loyalty to one other, even from birth._

 _Against the hostile environment, the two would fight to protect each other, after their mother's death. They may have looked the same but they had their differences however; One was outgoing and was into magic; The other cherished the passion of technology and kept this ideology in a more introverted aspect._

 _They asked me for their souls to carry on, within a pair of genomes, who also could share that trait, after their original bodies were expended. From there, youse are the inheritors and it is becoming clear that the souls would shine through you two._

 _Fearing Kuja's intervention however was risking the secrecy of the entire project thus I had Gurla take Robi away while I dealt with him, creating Mikoto along the way._

 _What I didn't expect however was Robi's resourcefulness, which I clearly underestimated; To be able to survive the perils of the cosmos may have been stressing on the sanity but, for some reason, was able to pull through the harsh reality of space-travel and finally making his arrival on our worlds. Then again this was after the fall of Necron, that Zidane, and his party, killed to end all the tyrannies that would've costed your planet. His technology seemed to be of far greater influence than I even anticipated._

 _As for the Twin Hearts, I have created an amulet to form a bond between you and Zidane, like what the twins had before their passing. I wanted it to be the key to your true powers as a true brothers._

 _Find it and keep it. I have no more control on the circle of life._ _There is a series of trials you must pass however; If you can prove to the gauntlet that youse can work together as partners, as true brothers, then the true reward will be revealed._

 _That is my final gift. Until next time…_

* * *

The voice faded away

"Ya think so. Garland made us twin brothers? That's just awesome! I knew we had some connection somewhere. So where do ya think he kept the amulet. It could be wicked loot to have and maybe show it off to the rest of the gang." Zidane beamed.

"Lead the way…brother…" I said and we set off deeper into Memoria

Eventually we came across a series of puzzles. The first one was simple: We had a key like object attached to a long pole. We started on two ledges that stretched along this abyss, at the other end was, supposedly, the lock in the door ahead. Neither of us would be able to drag this thing ourselves so we lifted it up together and carried it over to the door and, with some coordinated effort, rotated the key up and into its lock, opening the door and letting us proceed to the next challenge.

A series of platforms and mechanisms waited for us; The next wooden door ahead was there alright but the stone paths, leading towards it, is broken up into sections and different mechanisms and spells. Zidane could understand the Terran language but I can understand the machines.

While he conjured up magical bridges, and blocks, to allow me to make my way across, I operated the different levers, put together cogs and parts to utilise machines to lift my brother along his way too.

We kept doing this for the remainder of the passage way when the exit door was too heavy for one to lift. As I gripped the bottom of the door, Zidane walked up next to me and the door started to lift when we pulled it up. The door slammed shut as soon as we went under and allowed it to.

The next one was challenging. Crates and platforms meant we would take turns forming bridges by pushing the crates when they're in their respective positions, then finally was the most challenging, a tall wall with only two pieces for us to clamber on.

I took the first chance to start the process of and soon we began to work our way up, letting each other move onto their respective platform before moving ours upwards.

After we finally reached the top, a final enemy guards the entrance.

"Your cooperation shows light but I will test your intwined might." It barked

This beefed-up foe was armed with a fireball cannon and a massive sword, able to use both rather well. We launched our attack and how he kept us at bay demanded that we would have to use our wits to take him down.

The foe used his fireball cannon on zidane's position, keeping his head down, while he charged at me, the armor deflecting my plasma bolts incredibly well with little damage.

I had to think of something. I was barely trying to keep the enemy's attacks from hitting me and that Zidane would have gotten shot, the moment he emerged from cover. Running past, dodging the foe's high speed melee attacks, I put down my rifle and gestured my brother to swap weapons. So we did and exchanged weapons.  
"Just pull the trigger Zidane, and aim." I instructed.

Armed with the knives, I was able to parry the golem's powerful melee strikes better, even getting through his defense from time to time, while plasma bolts emerged from Zidane's position, hitting the enemy's blaster. This forced him to swap attack methods, attacking me with the cannon while attacking Zidane directly.

Ironically, we were adopting a strategy by using our weaknesses to trick our enemy, who switched targets. We once again traded again and were finally were able to utilise our strengths to overwhelm our target.

My shots were back to normal intensity and Zidane could crush the golem's defense. We kept doing this until the baddie was finally defeated, crumbling into a pile of stones and dust…way to go for us!

For our victory was when the final door opened, revealing a shiny amulet on a stand inside. I picked it up, realising it was in two parts.

"We really are twin brothers!" Zidane cackled as we put on our parted amulets.

* * *

 _Proven in spirit, commitment, and even combat - Robi and Zidane, your spiritual bond burns brightly in your blood.  
Of all your other siblings, nothing could have been tighter than the very blood that combines you two._

 _This amulet houses the spirits of the Terran Twins, sworn to protect the other, Performing well as a double act._

 _However only in the most serious case, when one soul is gravely harmed, may the other unlock the true power of The Spirit Brothers. From which will awaken whenever such a dire situation demands their help._

 _This amulet serves as your sole focus of power. As long as you wear it, your own abilities will grow in proximity to each other. Stay together, fight together._

 _As for Kuja, he has left for the Crystal World where he would have stolen Gaia's life crystal. Find him and stop him before your world is lost forever._

 _I, Garland, will remain here as a lingering memory, my purpose is to serve the Terran souls who now live in this world._

 _Go..._

* * *

"Nice way of putting it. Come on, I fear Kuja is going to take Gaia's Life Crystal." Zidane said before we walked into the portal to face Kuja. Which we encountered at the end of our journey at Memoria.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Planet's Core

Zidane gave a sigh of confusion as we entered the next part of our journey. The place was nothing but a vast hollow space of rock.

"We're inside Gaia's core...I have never been in this place before." Zidane uttered as we walked down the rocky walkway.

The air was still yet cold as we traversed up the path, we looked up to see a mass collection of roots which had sprouted from the top of this hollowed out void.

It became clear that something bad has happened, as we arrived on top of a large rocky platform; The roots seemed to have engaged something important but its contents have been ripped out, judging by the way the roots were forced apart.

"The Iifa Tree was designed to resist local souls from returning to the planet, thus dying out our world. What was in there was Gaia's Life Crystal, the source of all life on the world." Zidane explained.

"Fascinating.

Usually, worlds composed of molten rock and through the natural volcanic activity would produce the living organisms who would evolve and grow as a result.

For something to produce life forms through an unnatural process like that deserves examination.

Hey, this might be handy to produce a similar means in the event of a world's destruction." I said.

"It will be a shame that you'll won't"

The voice was yet sinister and cold as we turned. The man in robes himself stood at the other side of the platform with a that venomous smirk that was etched on his chalky face.

"Surely we take all audience members seriously but not for late comers. Our act is finally done and now it is soon for my master to give me what I wished for." Kuja said.

"This is insane...! Who would have the power to manifest pure life from the crystal!?" Zidane barked.

"Crystalion of course. My master wanted it so I gave it to him." Kuja scoffed.

"You know Crystal takes but no gives! He pursues nothing but mindless destruction, ya twat!" I yelled.

"You know, youse became a thorn in my side, especially Robi; Whose prowess in both Terran and Gaian technology seems to be superior than magic itself! Why didn't you arm your homecity with the technology you have?" He asked me.

"Because...it's better to protect the world from its influence and I'm better off surviving with it on my own.

Come on, stop this otherwise we will lose everything." I asked.

"The only thing I will stop is when I'll obliterate youse here before you inflict some serious damage on my master's plot.

It ends here for you.

Prepare for the Hunter may become the Hunt-ed." Kuja said.

With that, he seemingly was able to possess Zidane! With that, his eyes turn purple, the skin goes white and he looks at me and starts shouting out lies.

"I see it now. Robi is just responsible for the destruction he has caused on this world.

I'm sorry brother. There is no way you can ever join the tribal club if you're just going to drag in chaos and ruin the remains of this world. I can afford fighting Crystalion but not you as well." Zidane said and sends me flying over the edge.

I quickly managed to use my wristpad's grappling hook to swing beneath the floating platform and landed on top of Zidane before unleashing a torrent of plasma that not only scalded him but blew off the feather from his fringe.

I stood over my brother, pressing my rifle against his cheek.

"I wouldn't do this to my brother but if you do not care about him, I'll kill him, but if you do, then fight me!" I said to Kuja.

The face of annoyance changed Kuja's attitude.

"How can I tell you're not bluffing?" He asked.

With a sinister smirk, I picked up Zidane and whispered to his ear.

"I'm sorry but its best for the both of us."

With that, I pulled put my plasma knife and skewered it through his body, narrowly missing his vitals. I heard my brother screaming in agony as a bright blue plasma blade burned through the flesh.

Taking the blade out, the heat prevented any further bleeding as I grabbed him and held the blade against his neck.

"You're just insane Robi. Just, give up!" Zidane groaned.

"You do make your point but that means that you haven't swayed from your former master's leash but I am willing to detach you fully from Gurla.

For that, you will suffer." Kuja floated above and I started to move, circling to avoid his powerful magic.

Just as I loaded an anti-air missile, I was immediately bombarded with immense holy light before he catches me in a magical snare, putting me through an agonising chain of attacks before launching me into the air.

Not giving up on breaks, Kuja soared on top and slams me down hard into the ground. I spat blood as my VISION glared critical states of health as I staggered around, ready for the next series of abuse. My body is broken in most areas but my spirit hasn't.

"Sticks and Stones may break my fucking bones but words will never hurt me...PRICK!" I spat.

"Like Zidane said; there is no room in our family for another of our kind and you're not welcome as well." Kuja said.

He quickly approached and attempts to strike me with another barrage of magic but I managed to stagger him with a surprise plasma blast; I quickly jumped on the wizard and twisted his arm the wrong way. The time was beneficial to me as it allowed my nanites to restore my state quickly as long as I wasn't subjected to even more harm.

The snap of the bone hinted that I did it right so I kicked him back, who growled not by the attack but my nanites.

"Impossible. How can you recover so quickly!?

Once you were almost at my mercy but the next, you were back to before you're even hurt!" He exclaimed.

"Let's say, its technology." I went, smirking proudly.

"Even for you have magical blessings, yet you still adhere to your pitiful firearms! This is unbelievable sorcery!" He barked.

I was able to keep focus as my VISION finally locks onto him. With a hailstorm of plasma intercepting his deadly magic, I staggered him long enough to land a single rocket on his face. The impact caused him to fall and lay there for a while, twitching.

I giggled when I heard a conscious Zidane run towards me and started swinging his blades at me. Quick I was with my rifle but a vicious kick sends me off balance before a barrage of slashes cuts my body with many bloody incisions.

I knew I had to stay at range so the tactical use of a flashbang allowed me to stun him while I got into position.

This time the battle is in my favour as the thief charged, blind as a bat, and I slammed the butt of my rifle straight into his forehead, causing him to do a flip and smash his face into the dirt. To finish him off, I grabbed him, by the neck and delivered a single punch in the attempt to knock the possessive magic out of his skull. Remarkably, this worked as his eyes turned to normal and got up, moaning with a sore head.

"Urgh, it felt like I had a million voices in my head, telling me what to do and then I felt this massive migraine pulse through my skull."

"Sorry bro, just Kuja managed to possess you with some incredibly powerful magic and I had to smash it out of your brain." I said.

"Is that so…?" He responded and got up.

Then I heard a pulse of magic behind me and I turned to see Kuja in a different form, he was covered in red and had warped spiral sleeves covering his otherwise exposed arms. His feature, the Genome's Tail could be seen draping from behind his crooked dress. The face was otherwise blooded, scorched and bruised, made by my vicious assault.

"There can only be one form of power that surpasses Technology. A power so great, we only possess it but I have it from an entire collection of souls. Trance! For your relentless desire to overthrow the old ways with your new modern arts of Cinemas and movies. The play will still stand with its ancestory." Kuja barked and conjurs up a massive spell.

"ULTIMA!" He yelled and he immediately overpowers us with the might of a single spell, which knocked us out.

Well, for me, it only lasted for a few seconds; I woke up moments from being struck and through the dozy vision of my eyes, the red flare of Kuja could be seen strolling towards the blue sheen of The Invincible. I quietly groaned as I got up. What he didn't expect was that the intense barrage of attacks had also provoked my own Trance and that the spell final caused it to surface. In my shiny platinum, empowered self, I aimed my arm cannon and shouted the following.

"You know what matches the power of a thousand souls? You really think you can defeat a Hybrid? A genome with two souls that sings more perfectly like a double act? Your time on the play is over. Now it's the time I perform my own.

Trance Beam!" I yelled.

My cannon began to spool up, what could be the most taxing ability on my own self, but had to perform it to save my siblings and earn my right as a Tribal.

"Technology matters to me. You may keep to your magical ways but I have my own! This is the result of Gurla. He leaves me with this in his stead. To use it for the greater good…and survival!" I said and, as Kuja screamed, I engulfed him in a huge bright yellow particle beam. The stamina, used in the charging process knocks the wind out of me and I finally collapsed.


	17. Chapter 17 - Dawn of Darkness

I began to hear the sounds of electronics and the faint callings of my name as I climbed out of the pit of my coma and back into the real world. I woke up on a medical bed, in my own room.

"Thank goodness, you're ok Captain" A voice said as I rubbed my head.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're back on the ship. Your wristpad automatically released a distress beacon and thus brought me here to pick you three up, lying unconscious within the planet's core." Phoenix said.

"That explains it. Where's Kuja and Zidane?" I asked.

"They are currently being treated in the medical wing. You caused a lot of damage to them both." Phoenix said.

"I guess so, that or being killed by two sibilings who turned against you." I said.

"You might want to get up and check on them both, see how they're faring at the moment." She suggested.

I slowly got out of my bed and made my way out. Even after immediately waking up after a coma that I was still giddy and unsteady on my feet but nonetheless, I was able to use the walls to keep me on my feet. I ended up into their ward and the two had just woken up, both with sore heads.

"Wow, to never think my head was aching after that." Zidane said.  
"Where am I?" Kuja moaned.

"Welcome aboard. You're on my ship." I said.

"Ship? The Invincible? No, this is completely different." He responded.

"It's my cruiser, the ship that completely annihilated your fleet." I said.

He looked at me as his eyes shrunk.  
"The…giant behemoth? I may have made a grave mistake.

I didn't realise that I was acting all this aggressive towards youse and this is where I ended up in. I do remember all the actions I have committed but they were all against my own will. I tried to resist only to fail entirely and let my own self blast my own peers.

Robi, I was too possessed by the same magic that went through into Zidane. For which Crystalion was the true source of this evil and now that Gaia is under his power, slowly turning into a world of demons and sickening monsters, that there is nothing we can do to save our beloved home from his evil.

I want you to know that I am gravely sorry for my actions against you. It is not in my nature to keep a lost family member away. You are a lost canary returning to the nest and we are more than welcome to have you back." He explained, smiling.

"I see." I stated, it brought a tear to my eye but I resisted the crying bit. Instead I went up to and allowed him to cuddle me.

"I am glad to have you back, Robi." He whispered.

"By the way, cos I have the chance to now. Who is Crystalion?" Zidane asked us.

"He…he is a god, a really bad man. He is a dark lord who seeks nothing but destruction and the absorption of all sentient species. He has been on this unholy crusade ever since I managed to break the seal that kept him dormant within this cruiser.

In fact, how did he end up here anyways?" I asked Phoenix.

"Since you opened up a wormhole to allow me to enter Gaia, he was able to exploit the weakened dimensional barrier which was caused by the Reality Drive. So, without the need for the Reality Tablet, the God can use his powers to punch through and let his own ship into this dimension. He was basically using me as a key." Phoenix said.

"By that and when I studied the glyphs back on his world, he could only drain the life force of the target by bringing it in close. Now that he possesses Gaia's life crystal, all of the souls that fall from his minions and servants will travel to it and then into him, making him stronger and spreading his influence over the world. I don't know how long Gaia's crust can protect Terra from the Dark Crystal but at this rate, it won't be long. What about Garnet, Polly and the others?" I asked.

"They may be likely be taken to Crystalia and might be used as a bargaining chip to us." Phoenix responded.

"Then we go to his place and take the Life Crystal back from him!" Zidane said, grinning.

"Not exactly. The world is using the life force to create a shield around it, preventing anyone from entering its atmosphere. There are three shield towers providing this and he has taken control of some hardened veterans to protect them. Beatrix was captured when Lindblum was besieged by Crystalion's forces and is likely possessed by now. Robi, this might be a chance to finally make her meet her match.

I strongly recommend you take the Phoenix Gunship as the vehicles, you have built here will not stand a chance against the God's own forces. It stands between him and total control of Gaia. I will look after Kuja and Zidane here." Phoenix suggested.

"Right." I said. The conversation allowed me to regain my senses back and so hurried to the hangar where the LGS-2000 was being kept. The red cockpit opened to let me in and I fired up the engines whilst being welcomed by a friendly greeting from the on-board AI.

I gripped the throttle sticks firmly and flew the ship out of the cruiser. Phoenix came in on the radio.

"Robi; The Eidolons are released all over Gaia. Most of which are being used by the remaining uninfected beings of Gaia and are hiding throughout the cities. The biggest threat is Bahamut, who has been possessed by dark magic. He is currently launching an attack on Alexandria. The home guard has already awoken Alexander to protect the city but they can't survive on their own for long. You'll need to head in and provide air support.

I cannot estimate the creature's power but, by reading local records, Bahamut is a notoriously adept in aerial combat. You must take extreme caution when combating this creature in the air.

Good hunting Captain"

I pushed hard on the pedals and allowed the gunship to engage its afterburners, significantly cutting its travel time. The journey gave me time to look down on the scale of damage that was caused by Tenebris' influence. The lands were replaced by desolate dead wastelands where the trees are replaced by the bare skeletons of foliage and the monsters prowling the regions were nothing but crystalline beings. The sky was transiting from its usualy hazy blue to a demonic purple as I looked outwards towards the heavens where Crystalia looms its hulking presence which was bigger than the two moons that usually orbit this peaceful planet. Thankfully the state of this world has not experienced the giant crystalline growths that has claimed the gigantic globe overlooking it.

Flying through the broken North Gate, I could see a blazing inferno engulfing the city of Alexandria and, as I approached, a divine being was shielding the castle from a dragon like beast, which was bombarding the rest of the city with its array of magical powers. Unfortunately, he has spotted my craft and breaks off and he charges directly towards me.  
Left with no choice of a diplomatic decision, I let loose the wing mounted autocannons and the chin mounted cannon immediately fired, smartly identifying as a threat.

"That must be Bahamut" I muttered as he swooped around my gunfire and makes a low pass, hoping to land several blows on my ship.

I was having none of it, making a nose dive as soon as he was on top. I could hear the rear gun opening fire with its dual cannons as it tries to rip his wings apart but couldn't see what's behind me so I engaged the thrusters into VTOL mode and swerved round to unleash another barrage of fire at Bahamut who was quickly closing the gap. Just as he was about to cast a powerful Firaga spell that I immediately dodged and returned fire with a volley of heat seeker missiles.

The creature roared in frustration as he frantically tried to escape them, like a horde of angry wasps. Alexander took the chance to unleash some Divine Judgement on Bahamut and a beam of holy light smites the winged beast out of the air, forcing him to slam against the mountains. I worked in unison with Alexander as we attacked Bahamut with confidence to defeat it altogether but he was having none of it and finally takes off the gloves.  
Alongside his usual abilities, the creature turns into a sickening monster of darkness and dark crystal was cast within his wings and body and starts shredding my ship with dark crystal needles before delivering a powerful anti-matter blast, blowing my ships engines out and causing me to fall into the Evil Forest.

"God fucking dammit" I yelped and that thought my ship was done for, defeated in its attempt to claim the skies but then it began to emit a warm glowing from outside.

Confused as fuck, I opened the canopy and witness that a spirit was indeed engulfing the broken machine. Wings of fire spread out from the metal prongs and a beak of fire stretched out from the front. This seemed to have brought the engines back to life hinting to the whirring of the turbofans spooling up and the displays, that surround my thighs began to switch on, showing diagnosis and other computer programs. After closing the canopy, I tested the throttle, and with the roar of the spiritual aid, lifted the LGS-2000 out from her grave and faced the crystalline beast who was already occupied with Alexander.

I wanted to do this quietly but the spirt shrieked to grab the creature's attention. I just decided ti play ball and opened fire with the weapons once more. This time they were beefed up and were showering Bahamut with tongues of fire and incendiaries. The crystals didn't like the sudden burst of heat and thus violently combusted as soon as the fire makes contact.

Covered in both fire and exploding ichor, he screamed in agony and pain, not only from me but also Alexander, who torched him with a holy beam once more.

He was heavily injured but was not done yet so I had the LGS pull out its final ace. A large beam cannon that pops up from just up and behind the canopy, ready to fire an intense beam of molten fire. I aimed the cannon towards him, whom had his back turned, and fired. The master of the skies turned around to witness a massive energy beam engulf him and that, finally smites him. After the beam fades away, I could see the burning embers of a monster vaporising into the air, restoring the serenity of calm throughout the land. It was over.

Alexander gave out a beckoning groan and I could feel his welcoming warmth as he created a small opening within the barrier of light, which he had created to shield the castle from Bahamut's wrath and I touched down on the foundations of what was a large tower. I got up to meet Steiner and his band of soldiers.

"We watched your firebird take on the lord of the skies. How can a small ship contest for the skies with the Dragon Lord. It is beyond explanation!" One of the soldiers squeaked.

"Mullenkedheim, mind your manners. This young man is a now an Alexandrian Fusilier!" Steiner barked.  
"Alexandrian Fusilier?" I asked

"The queen has informed me to appoint you as the leader of a new corps in service of the kingdom of Alexandria. You are free to decide on the proposal. In collaboration of your loyalty to our cause." Steiner explained.

"Um ok…I'll give it some thought." I said.

"They were very big back during the early years of our kingdom. Protecting the city with the arts of ranged combat. I heard it was the works of a man of great influence but that is all we know. However Steiner insists that a new corps be established to continue on with its legacy, which dissolved over the years when troops can utilise magic." One of the other knights said.

"Indeed. Sir Robi, if I may refer you as now. Several other eidolons have been unleashed upon Gaia. Zorn and Thorn have fled and managed to procure some way of releasing them. They now guard and besiege the remaining large cities and the strange alien towers which have grown from the surface.  
We will begin with repairs to our beloved kingdom and reinforce her defence in the case of future attacks. I recommend you set off and help the remaining cities with their defences.

Good luck!" Steiner saluted.

I perhaps liked the idea of leading a small group of new musketeers to help protect my home so I saluted in turn and set off once again.

"I heard reports that Bahamut has been finally defeated. Great shooting Captain. A large beast is heading towards the city of Cleya, not far from where you are. They are utilising some form of spell to help keep the darkness at bay but this creature will be able to withstand their defences. Fly in and help the residents in establishing a firm countermeasure against the incoming threat." Phoenix said and I flew to the north east where their home is supposed to be settled.

From the canopy of my ship, I could see the vicious sandstorm that shields the city inside, with winds too vicious for any creature to venture through. My best option was to charge straight through, not allowing the tremendous gales to send my gunship flying into space.

With a firm push on the throttle, I had the ship roar towards the sandstorm, ignoring the prior warnings of severe wind speeds. The clear skies became nothing but savage sands as I tore through the wind. Thankfully, I didn't end up being torn to shreds by the high-speed grains and instead swooped around this huge tree. Using the airbrakes, I slowed the craft and brought her down on a large stump, acting as a makeshift landing pad and got out.

Then I saw some Freya-looking civilians hurry towards me. Looking like they were totally relived.

"Thank goodness you've arrived. It's the Alexandrians! They sneaked through the sandstorm and are trying to steal the sacred gem that protects our humble city. Our king requests your presence immediately!" They said and, knowing that a waiting monarch is present, I hurried towards their Cathedral where the king was supposedly waiting.

"The fabled gunner! The other kingdoms speak highly of your arts and I hope you are what they say!" The king chortled.

"What's the news, sir!" I asked.

"The Alexandrians are trying to break the sandstorm barrier, which keeps out city safe. We just recently sent men in to stop them but to no avail. They're trying to summon an airship for pickup. I can't risk any more troops after the group so you're our best hope. Hurry!" He ordered.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"They ran through a street towards the trunk." He said.

With that in mind, I charged down that pathway and ended up at a large courtyard, near a shrine. There, the two jesters, General Beatrix and some Black Mages were already preparing to break the gem.

"Stop right there!" I ordered.

"Isn't it the Gunner of Gaia. It is about time we finally have our rematch. No longer are you behind that scope of yours. This time we're on even grounds, you will fall much like the other brethren that you stood by with." She bragged, swishing her hazel hair against the breeze.

"Now not the time to fight!"  
"Fight, now not the time to" The mages began to squawked.

"Great One orders us to only release the Eidolons."  
"Eidolons, the Great Only order us to release."

The general sheaths her sword with an annoyed scowl on her face.

"Fine but soon we will fight and prove who is the superior soldier." The Beatrix scoffed and then her flagship, The Red Rose, looms overhead and picks the group up. The winds die and through the calming winds, came a demonic whinny and a demonic man trots in on horseback. His glowing red eyes contrasted with the lingering purple darkness. His skin and armour was in a colour scheme of purple, black, blue and grey. This giant ass blade of his was cast in dark crystal too.

The Eidolon must be mute but surely used actions instead of words as he pointed and spoke in a demonic dialect before charging towards me. Man his mount was fast as he tries to swing the sword at me.  
I was quick to quickly dodge his initial attack and thus responded with plasma fire. Given to the large amount of cover, he was surely smart enough to dart between them and come out from points where I would hardly have time to aim.

"Take caution Robi, that is Odin. The Demon Rider. If he catches you with that sword, not even your technology can bring you back from the dead!" Phoenix said from my wristpad.

I now know the importance on how deadly this rider can be. He is possessed by the influence of crystal and is surely wanting to end my life here.

Odin was fast and agile, capable of dodging every plasma shot before his pass can connect. I had to focus a lot on dodging his massive lance every time he came too close as most for certain it's mass was enough to shatter the delicate Garnesian technology into pieces.

Then I realised that I could summon some backup. Tapping on my wristpad, the cruiser's glowing underbelly projected against the grey murky clouds and two small ships zoomed down to join the fight.  
There were my Spartan UAV-50 drones: Flying unmanned robots capable of sustaining self-flight and able to provide close air support as requested.

The demon showed no signs of annoyance of my new minions and tries to jump for the ships. One of them got too risky and was struck but because they were naturally autonomous, his blade couldn't eliminate them in one hit.

I directed the drones to help keep Odin off my back while I prepare my backup weapon. The handy Garnesian MRL-20 Rocket Launcher and popped some Homing Rockets to help me catch this fast bugger. The knight was quick to see the distraction and ends up going for me. I waited until he got into range and unleashed some explosive missiles, that charged towards him. His horse did not like the fact that some incoming rockets were careering towards it and thus had to swerve to avoid them.

This agility wouldn't fool the projectiles as they steered around to chase down the rider. I used the time to use a tree in preparation of Odin who would gallop beneath. Just as he was about to pass under, I swung down and allowed my boots to plunge into the demon's face, sending him off his horse.

With the man demounted, I jumped off and faced the knight on his own. He was angered by the fact that I just forced him off his horse and instructed it to stay, insisting he would handle me alone. I agreed with this and took up arms.

He was unbelievably quick for a man in armor as he was already in front of me before I even pulled the trigger. Avoiding that blade of his, I unleashed my plasma rifle and allowed the bolts to scorch his face. Stunned by the attack, I readied an unguided rocket and landed it exactly where my shots struck and he was blown into the temple, smashing the stained glass in the process. After a stirred up dust cloud, I could see that the man underwent a huge purple light pulse and it fades away into the wasteland. In the end, I could see a changed man get up. He was still the demonic rider but had returned to a more red, grey and black demon.

Instead of speaking in a demonic alien language, the knight used a form of broken English.

"You…saved me. I am free of…curse…I would like…thank for lifting it." He said, bowing before me.

I smiled when this man was actually held against his wishes, possessed by the evil that plagues this planet.

"I will…fend off…the rest of the…eidolons…savaging cities. You, shut down towers…free this world." It added and after mounting his horse, and a grand whinny, he allowed his horse to pass me once more and rode off into the horizon, leaving me with the drones.

Well now that the Eidolons are now going to help fight off their curse, I might as well turn my attention towards the towers. Perhaps to aid with Cleyra's defense would my drones could help protect against attack. I returned to the king.

"Sire, the barrier has fallen but I have decided to allocate my own defense force to protect your exposed city." I explained.

"What devices you may have, we could appreciate the hand of help from you. We will solidify our home and with your mechanical marvels, will withstand as long as you can shut down Tenebris' influence. May the dawn of Gaia shine upon you. Farewell!" He said and I ran down to get my ship and headed off to shut down the shield towers.


	18. Chapter 18 - The Three Towers

I flew through the hazy skies, hoping to locate one of the three towers. It wasn't easy though as it could appear as anything, from large crystalline towers to stone towers concealed by some sort of cloaking field.

There is one thing for certain, the ship's sensors picked up vast quantities of electromagnetic energy but because the distribution was so vast, there was no way I could pinpoint their locations. Also, strangely enough, I wouldn't be able to see any kind of tower poking out of the scenery anyways.

Using the various computers, and a keen eye, I decided to watch for anything unusual about the population. Just when luck would have it, on the Forgotten Continent. A larger-than-usual amount of energy was pulsating than the rest of the background noise. Using that as a guide, I steered the ships towards the possible source of it all.

As I approached, the readings intensified and from where I was sitting, a lone warped castle was sitting below me. How could an abandoned wreck like that serve as a tower? The only thing to do was to find out and thus brought the gunship near the entrance. I went inside and was puzzled by the architecture; the corridors were upside down and in some rooms, the doors lead to another door in the same room.

"An illusionist will have pissed his pants in this place!" I scoffed, whilst trying to navigate the warped passages in a bid to find out where the source of power was coming from.

Then, when a monster, attacked, I realised my plasma rifle was splurting out stupendously weak shots.

"Is this castle taking the fucking piss!?" I yelped just as the enemy attacked.

I made a tactical retreat out of the castle, knowing that I can't use anything decent enough to fight my way through.

"How can a building invoke such trickery!? It just isn't possible!" I yelled, frustrated at the anomaly which threw the laws of science out of the window.

Then I saw a furry white bear approach me, another of those moogles.

"It appears you are under-equipped. Kupo." It said.

"Under-equipped?! I have the most powerful gun in the whole of Gaia!" I protested.

"Not as you may believe. That is Ispen's Castle and in there, magic inverts the deadliest of all weapons into wooden sticks." It said.

"So, my gun can't do for shit in there?!" I asked.

"Yes." It plainly said.

I gave it some thought.

"Do you happen to know where my musket is?" I asked.

"You are fortunate that you have people who look after you. Kupo." It said and presented my first weapon on Gaia. The primitive musket.

"Wow, to think I was done with that, thanks!" I said.

"You must be careful, kupo. New dangers await in that castle." It said.

Returning to the castle, I thought on how can a fortress invoke such a system to the way weapons works. I went deeper into the building, navigating the crooked ways and came across another enemy. This time, I took aim and opened fire with my old rifle and it let loose this unnatural gunflash as the round exploded on the target, sending gibs everywhere.

"Wow so it works both ways? That's awesome. A musket firing High-Explosive Dual Purpose rounds? This world is just strange." I muttered as I went on. Then after moving through the maze, came across this peculiar room, lined with 7 frames and the skeleton of a monster.

Someone has been through here alright and noticed that the frames hinted that whatever they contained had been removed. The room shook and parts of the ceilings came down.

"Motherfucker!" I went as I cowered from the falling debris. After that incident, I looked to see that parts of the wall ahead had crumbled, revealing a secret passage behind it. I was curious and thus went inside to find out where it leads to. It took me to the back of the castle and a large rocky courtyard. Ahead was an unusual contraption but surely looked different than the rest of the building behind me.

 _"You survived Odin's wrath"_

 _"Odin's Wrath, you survived."_

"We are frustrated."

 _"Frustrated are we."_

 _"Now you will die."_

Came the squeaky voices of those impish jesters who bumbled round to face me.

"You two are just a pair of jesters. What can a duo of clowns have against me." I said, shining with pride.

 _"Our power, you underestimate!"_

 _"Your power, you overestimate!"_

"Robi!" Came a voice and I turned to see Zidane hurrying into the yard.

"Zidane! I told you to stay in the ship!" I barked.

"And leave you get beat by a pair of clowns? They're meant to be twins and we're twins!" Zidane beamed, standing aside.

"You are twins?!"  
"Twins you are?!"

"Then so be it. Battle of the Twins!"

"Battle of the twins so be it!" They growled.

"I don't remember them being this fierce. They usually run when they see the light of danger." Zidane went.

"We fled before but now we have no choice. The world needs new order and The Great One will lead it!" Zorn squeaked.

The two were mages, hinted by the large line of offensive magic they were casting at us. Much to comedy, their most power spells came out in small passing wind.

"What is this? Our magic is so poor!"  
"Magic is so poor! What is this!"

"You realise the weakest weapons are the strongest here in the castle?" Zidane whispered to me.

I smiled and took aim with my musket.

"I take it that as a yes." He devilishly smiled.

The two jesters ran about, like headless chickens as I fired my musket at the pair but I got too crazy and accidentally shot Zidane with it.

"OH SHIT!" I gasped as the jesters noticed the mistake and laughed at it.

"Your power, overestimated."

"Our power, you underestimated." The two jesters said and, through some form of chanting, combined to create this horrendous monster.

"Urgh, you got me good. That weapon is by the far the strongest in…Odin's castle." Zidane groaned.

Then the amulets, which we had dangling around our necks, started to glow. It was creating ghostly whispers. I went to my fallen brother and grabbed his half. Then I curiously took mine off and held it closely together. By a sudden surge pulse of light, the stones immediately restores ourselves with a massive burst of energy and stamina.

I watched as my whole body transitioned into a being of white fur, much like Trance. Zidane too also had the special treatment except for a few modifications.

Zidane's swords were replaced by a huge double-ended glaive, encased in a brightly glowing white crystal while my hands were replaced by a pair of cannons. The tail too was also tipped with the same weapon.

"What the fuck is this?!" I said.

"I don't know Robi but I feel we are together. Like a single being, ready to kick some serious butt!" Zidane smiled.

"Well, I suppose this is truly what Garland meant by 'Spirit Brothers'" I went before we turned to look at the monster, which was standing in awe of our empowered state.

No English words were given, just grunts and groans of envy.

 _"Let's try this for sure."_

 _"Kick this guy's arse, nice and pure."_

 _"We are the Spirit Brothers, hear our blight."_

 _"Fucking up bad guys, is our right."_

Zidane charged while I hanged back and used my new cannons to cut down the enemy. Thanks to improved strength, speed and his new tool, Zidane was able to cause some serious harm. This giant monster seems to know a lot about biological warfare as it dispenses clouds of hazardous bacteria which gave Zidane a serious case of Flu. The short-ranged attacks however meant I could stay it safe.

But then it starts to cast some completely different magic, something which reflects the infestation of Tenebris. A black hole locks me in place as it closes in to do the same for me, just when I ran out of charge.

"Fuck!" I said but fortunately, luck would have it when I realised my tail so I pointed it and hoped it would do the same but a green beam blissfully projects and zaps the approaching demon and it shrinks him!

"Hey! It's a Shrink Beam!" I beamed as the little creature scurried around helplessly. Zidane, having recovered from the attack runs up and flattens it with his foot, killing it.

"we got some cool gizmos now do we?" Zidane laughed and when the battle has ended, our power lifts with this serious drawback;

The enlightened state had only suspended Zidane's injuries, not heal them, and he collapses. I could take him back to the ship to have him patched up but if he came all this way then I don't think it would be a wise idea to have him do it all over again after he recovered.

I looked at the vulnerable tower and with a single musket shot, completely obliterated the tower. My vision went monochrome for a moment as the shield weakens around the planet "One tower down, two more to go and I will need to get some Potions if I do want Zidane to come and help me with the rest of my journey." I muttered.

With Zidane held over the shoulder, I carried him out of Ispen's Castle and placed him down next to the ship. I even had time to get something off my chest and into my wristpad for it to record.

After my speech, I had it print off on a sheet, rolled it up, bound up, and slotted into one of his pockets. For him to refer to later during times of desperation,

"I know you're afraid of needles but it is the only way." I muttered as I took out a syringe, filled with Potion, which I injected into my brother. Hoping it would work, I would allow him to recover through my journey to the second tower, thus we could fight on together.

The second tower was not as difficult as the first one. It was on top of the shimmering island, sealing the gateway into Terra. If we wanted to visit the world that is but what was more important was that it got me thinking.

If the Soul Ripper can connect to Gaia directly, then it could easily do the same to Crystalion's world. After all, it's just a ball of darkness and there is no life that is worth saving on its surface. If I headed back into Terra, bring the superweapon back online then I might have a chance of destroying the planet with it. I originally thought of bombarding the planet with missiles but the best thing I could do for Terra's state was to sap Crystalia's life force and recharge its Life Crystal.

The problem now though was that this large tower was built on top of the only way in and that means destroying it to open the way. Luckily, Zidane woke up from his coma at the time and, as we landed, he gained much of his spirit back.

"I'm sorry back there." I said.

"It's ok bro. Nothing to worry about, these things happen. Like in the past." He responded.

He tried to move but gacked in pain as he held onto his waist.

"Don't push it, you're already recovering. I don't want to bring you back to the ship." I said.

"I am better off walking with my brother. This world is almost destroyed by Crystalion and I want my old home back and what better way is to do it with someone I can trust. We'll do this together Robi, me and you versus the world. Even in death." Zidane smirked. Even through the agony, that I put him through, he still had the courage to go on an adventure. A hardy partner.

After grabbing some explosives, and swapping my musket for my plasma rifle, I decided to help him along to the island's tower as he limped with me.

"Y'know Robi. I couldn't think of anyone closer to me than Kuja or Mikoto. No one. Even though I have my friends but I didn't want to share my pain with them cos they too had their own problems to deal with. To have someone take some of the weight and share it equally with me is someone I truly admire.

I do feel alone though when my friends have all but went their separate ways. Even with the merry bunch of Tantalus, never have I felt true pain of emptiness. Now that I have you, I believe my prayers have been answered.

Not a friend, not a brother. But another me, someone who I can relate to and I couldn't find anyone else but you.

Robi, when we're done with the dark god crap, we will definitely crash as a pair. A double act so they say." Zidane said.

How he said made my heart wrench in admiration and I almost broke tears.

"Well, I am no girlfriend but I am definitely twinfriend material." I said.

He chuckled as we worked our way to the tower.

"Are you sure you can fight? I mean, we could get you back onboard and have you sorted out for the big fight." I said

"Nah, let's just get these towers down, activate your superweapon, get prepared and head over to Crystalia to bring this asshole down." Zidane said.

"Hey, how did you know?" I asked, surprised.

"The connection thing bro. We act and think like one. It's in the Twin Hearts thing." Zidane explained.

"Also, I heard you brought down Bahamut by yourself, with that ship you travelled in.

I must say that was an incredible feat to pull off, bro. Like he is the lord of the skies and for a tiny plane to defeat a flying terror must be either a sign of insanity or a desire of courage." He added.

"Well yeah and that giant ass ghost machine thing lended a hand too." I responded.

"That…was Alexander. He is an Eidolon too but judging by the fact that it wasn't affected by Crystalion's power, unlike the rest, his power must be a lot stranger than we originally believed. Your fight against the evil darkness must also be admired by it too and that was why it helped you turn the tide against Bahamut. I believed that Eiko was there at the time to summon it to help protect the city. " He explained.

We eventually worked our way through the shimmering snow and found the tall crystal tower projecting over the entrance to Terra but had casted it over in more crystal.

"This is going to be easy." I said but, as I approached, sharp spikes suddenly projected from the stem then more surrounding the nearby perimeter, locking us in.

"Ah crap, we're going to have to fight." Zidane said as creatures of darkness, including those we fell, started to rise from the ground and began to stumble towards us.

We'll just have to pull our shit together and do this." I said.

"Even in this state, I won't let our home get destroyed by a psychotic demon lord." Zidane groaned as we readied weapons. I gunned down the incoming hostiles while Zidane did his best to keep them from getting into lethal range. The monsters, however, kept rising with no end in sight; Likely reflecting on the amount of casualties, we went through to get to this point.

We fought long and hard but we began to lose stamina with each enemy replaced swiftly by another. Also, the crystal's influence also added their own special touches to the reincarnated. Imps had blades of dark crystal, both on their knives and on their backs, which they lobbed at us.

"How…long do we have to go on like this…?" Zidane groaned as he stated to show signs of breaking under the pressure.

"I'm sure we will get out of this mess, we need to find a way out of this. I know we will." I said.

Within the next few minutes, I was going to eat my own words. The horde of the undead slowly closed the gap as we started to deteriorate under the harsh punishment of endurance. Each and every defeat feeling more difficult than the last.

But then we began to see light. My gunship, the Phoenix Gunship looms her presence over the battlefield and streams of incendiary fire and rockets pour out upon the hordes of beasts.

"To never believe a ship that can fly itself, at long last. Robi, put the second charge on the tower and get your ship to get us out of this hell hole." Zidane said.

I turned my attention on the tower and planted the satchel on the base and had the gunship lower for us to jump in, and fly out before I hit the detonator and watched as the second monolith began to plunge into the ground, out of commission for good.

"Alright, third tower. When we're done, we can prepare for the final assault." I said through my panting.

"Just you and me, Robi. We will not lose this one. Better together.

The ship cruised out away from the Shimmering island and back to the mainland. The third and final tower stood in Burmecia, the war torn city that must had its occupants finally fallen from the onslaught of Crystalion's forces. The ship dropped us at the gates of the soaked city and we began to work our way through the ruins.

"Robi, to honestly think we managed to get through this. I was utter mostly surprised by the fact that I had a brother. Of course I had Kuja and Mikoto but they weren't the same as I pretty much like. The two, I don't feel a spiritual connection between but when we found each other, I finally felt more comfortable in your presence; You're me and You're me. Like two peas in a pod.

I just wanted to let you know that I will always be by your side, no matter what you did or how you feel. As a twin brother, we stick together no matter how damning, the situation gets. After all, it's all about the inside that counts." Zidane told me.

"I could pretty much say the same about you. Making me feel welcome at home as well." I said.

The last tower stood in the ruins of the old cathedral, where I attempted to assassinate Queen Branhe. But in the way stood a woman in a flamboyant battle dress and her signature eye patch.

"Zis is the finest hour that I finally get to do battle with the two most notorious criminals in the name of the land. " Beatrix announced herself.

"Beatrix?! I thought you serve Queen Garnet?" Zidane barked.

"She's gone so who should I serve now? The great lord of course! He promised me the opportunity to become one his chief lieutenants in his cause to liberate this universe of all the corrupt governments that overrule their worlds and unite them all under one banner. But to do that is to rid of the two most sincere opponents in that goal and that is you two.

Once I have proven to him that I am indeed the best swordswoman in the land, he will then give me the chance to become the best fighter in the known universe and by his side. Only his cause will open Gaia to new chances to overwhelm her Terran oppressor and evolve into a world that even others will quake in her majesty.

But that can only happen when the two of you are resting in your graves." Beatrix proclaimed.

"You're mad, Beatrix. This world is seeing the foresight of an upcoming universal apocalypse and Crystalion is heeding the corruption, and possession, of countless species throughout the known galaxy and you stand there in helping his horrible plan into motion? I can't allow that.

You may be the best fighter in the land but there is no denying that we will not let you run us through. We are fighting what is best for our planet, keeping everyone safe.

Put your sword down and we can end this confrontation like true people." I ordered.

The words are bold but didn't seem to make a dent in Beatrix's already-insane mind.

"There is no denying that you will still remain in the old world. In that case we will fight and see which side will triumph." Beatrix scoffed as she drew out her sword.

"Beatrix is one hell of a fighter Robi. Took down my party twice without breaking a sweat. However even if her skills far out-pars ours but when the world depends on this then I won't mind fighting her again." Zidane boldly stated.

The general charged, with the dedicated notion of death set in her eyes, we both went apart as she approached. She was quite bloodthirsty towards me as she wouldn't stop chasing me down but Zidane saw that as an opportunity and managed to catch her in a whirlwind of blades.

She managed to let her guard but found a gap in his defense and with one mighty swing sends my brother hurtling through the air and she then turned to face me.

I shouldered my rifle and opened fire, in the hopes of cutting her down as she ran through my suppressive fire but she didn't. Knowing my bolts were enough to melt the alloys in her sword, she ran to dodge my shots, utilising cover to shield her approach before she was in close enough to make swings towards me. Quick to brace my hardened carbine against her blade, I managed to let her guard down by suddenly planting my boot into her waist, quickly knocking her down.

But just as I pointed my rifle at her face, she managed to get up quickly and was about to launch her very special strike.

"I'll stock break you into the abyss of darkness!" She scowled and her sword glowed with accumulating strength and just as she was about to swing her blade, my brother managed to slide in the way and allowed it to clash with the hardened knives of his.

"You will not…you will not HARM…MY…BROTHER!" He screamed and instantly transforms into his trance. His ruby red aura supplementing his empowered strength and was able to withstand the brutal forces of her powerful blows.

"Not when it comes to saving this world!" She hissed and with one horizontal swing, managed to smack him aside and failed to notice a platinum-furry fist land a mighty blow into her face, instantly knocking her back, I too was in Trance.

I took aim as she readied her sword once more but barraged Beatrix in a tornado of plasma bolts that easily gunned her down; she wasn't prepared to withstand the vicious assault. The bolts were enough to send her flying and out for the count, defeated.

"To…be defeated…by a pair of children…one who is armed with a rifle….is this really how the wars will turn out in the end? People shooting at each other from either side of a battlefield?

I guess the old age of sword fighting is over and a new dawn of rifles and muskets will prove that theory. As the old saying goes.

Never bring a sword to a gunfight.

I must now accept the fact that you finally made me realise how much damage I could have done that is not from within reach of my sword. You are a warrior, like your brother, and I sincerely apologise for my actions against the queen.

Continue your fight against Crystalion, I will watch from the sidelines and hope that this world will once again see the light of the rising sun.

Farewell." Beatrix bowed before leaving us two to deal with the third and final tower.

I walked up to it and planted the satchel charge on the base and watched as the last tower collapsed. Then the large world of darkness, which was encased in a glowing pink shield, became exposed as its forcefield dissipated into space, revealing the exposed planet.

"The shield is down. Now we can get back to the ship and prepare for an all round assault on Crystalia, Zidane.

Zidane?" I looked to see that Zidane had collapsed, Beatrix did a lot more damage than my accidental act of friendly fire.

"Oh shit! I yelped as I helped him up, who was holding onto the bloodied wounds that was staining his teal-blue vest.

"Just…get me…back to the ship…quickly…!" He groaned.

I clicked my fingers to signal the Phoenix Gunship to pick us up at the courtyard. Zidane was in no shape to be walked out of Burmecia. After boarding, we bolted towards the Eye of the Traveller. I knew that Zidane was bleeding to death as I could also feel his pain as I moved him through the ship.

After hurrying him into the medbay, I pulled him onto the bed and had him lift his hand to see the mess beneath. The scarred flesh from the gunshot was already savaged by Beatrix's sword. I began surgical work on patching my brother up.

"Robi…" Came a voice.

I immediately looked to see the ginger haired white mage walk into my ward.

"Polly! I uh…"

"It's fine. The ship came to pick me up, Phoenix told me that you would have been needing help since we lost almost all of our friends to Crystalion's treachery." Polly said as she removed her favourite scarf and her hooded cloak. Revealing a white dress with red triangles patterned at the bottom.

"He had been through a lot to help you bring those towers down. He's a brave soul, willing to go through even Hell itself to put things right and this is what he gets in return." She said as she started her medical treatment.

"As the last of a dying school, it is my duty to help care the warriors after a duty that would nearly cost them their lives." She said as I could feel her antibiotics burning away the blooded wounds on my brother before wrapping a lot of thick bandages around his waist.

"Urgh, it's been a while since I saw the face of a doctor." Zidane smirked as she helped him sit up.

"Someone's got to clean up the mess." She said, giving the thief a Potion to drink.

"It's not just Herdar, Steiner and Garnet that has been nabbed but Vivi and Quina too. I do not know where Amarant is." Polly informed.

"Alright, so we really are the last ones left." I said.

"So what's the plan?" Zidane asked.

"Well, we have one shot at this.

Crystalia is exposed, there is nothing it can do to stop our approach.

His world is cast in the dark crystal, like its _everywhere_ , but his castle sticks out like a sore thumb.

That is where he lives and probably where the Life Crystal may have been taken as well as our friends. We go in there, defeat Crystalion and then smite the planet with the Soul Ripper. The power should be enough to rinse the entire world of all life there and then I shall have the cruiser launch a planned nuclear strike at the strongest joints within the dark crystal network and that should cause a catastrophic chain reaction that will tear the world apart.

I will give a 15 minute delay so that we can get our friends out of there before that happens.

Nothing is going to happen for a while, so we're ok up here for now. Let's get ourselves together, sleep and get something to eat before we move out alright? I'll see you in the morning." I said.

"I'll keep an eye on Zidane and Kuja." Polly said as I left them to tend to themselves. I went to the on board food court and helped myself to some beverages and a hot meal before taking a power nap in my quarters, content on what is going to happen tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19 - Light of Darkness

My ship boggled everyone's mind. Not only was it able to fend off an entire dragon invasion but it could also travel into space.  
I looked outside the windows and could see the expanse of space and white speckling stars as we left Gaia's orbit. What we see during the night, we're flying within it.

"Zidane! Look...!" Came the voice of the white mage and he went to her.

Polly made use of the observation deck to witness our departure from Gaia; It was a relatively small planet.

"When you travel through the deepest space, this is what you are gifted with." Polly said to him.

"So, this what you guys saw when you travel in space? This looks pretty rad, I might say so myself. Also, so is that how Gaia looks like from orbit? Cos I always wondered how big our world really is."

"Really…? You think so?" She asked.

"Yeah! To come to think of it, I really start to like Robi. After all these weeks of tension, I begin to realise how important he is, to this conflict, and hope that we can live on in peace after we deal with Crystalion." He said.

"We must be on the alert.

It must be brought to your attention that he is a savage, brutal fiend." Kuja said as he joined the two.

"How so?" Zidane asked.

"This man is beyond everything we can achieve and for once I fell for his false offerings of unlimited power. He has the strength of 1000 men and has magic that even Necron cannot match. He is a true god of darkness and sees nothing but destruction of all who are deemed unworthy in his reign." Kuja said

I was watching their exchange on camera before asking Phoenix to direct them onto the bridge.

My brother stood next to me as we peered through the windows and there it was:

A world of evil, darkness and horror; A planet covered in glass of night, glowing a sinister purple glow across its atmosphere. Crystalia, the fabled homeworld of the late Lord Tenebris

"He is amongst the few of the remaining elemental gods, rumoured to possess the ability to bend time and reality to their wishes. He is bestowed the honour of destroying everything we create, if we are to be vanquished at the time.

He grows even as we speak, sapping the life force from both Gaia and Terra. As he gets stronger, the dark crystal grows ever more dense. If we don't end it prematurely, he will have the strength to collapse entire galaxies and can conquer planets in a single swipe, literally becoming the Cosmic Destroyer." Phoenix explained as I paced across the bridge.

"Crystalion tore my limbs off and almost killed me but left me alone. This time he will kill me for good after I walked about stealing his people's gems just so I can get home.

He's out for my blood for sure.

Right…Although his planetary shields are down, the atmosphere is still pretty much hostile. Crystalia is so infested in it, its atmosphere is too toxic for normal beings to walk about unprotected. I will provide respiratory gear so it dosen't become much of an issue

When we are boots on the ground, we will work our way through the crystal and towards a large castle. It is made of the same stuff but stands out. Crystalion indulges in luxury and loves his castle. So don't expect it to be camouflaged amongst the rest of the landscape. Any questions?" I've explained.

"What about you?" Zidane asked me.

"I'll be fine Zidane, got Crystalion's Amythest Reality Stone." I responded, holding my Amethyst in my hand.

It glistened and looked stunning in their eyes.

"So, it was those that got you home?" He questioned.

"Aye. When I got all of these beauties, I was granted the ability to manipulate time and reality but, since I didn't have the time to put together a device capable of making a hole through the dimensional barrier, protecting Gaia, I had to rely on an old tablet to power this ancient portal that gave me access regardless.

They're powerful though however, giving me a good chance against their owners, the gods themselves." I smirked.

"Oh, so that's how you managed to get to and back to our world from places which would have probably never witness Gaia's existence at the time. How did Gurla take you to that dimension if he had none of the reality gems?" He added.

"God knows." I responded.

The ship took us into the atmosphere where, at that point, I gave my friends gas masks to protect them from the world's toxic atmosphere. My amethyst, a product of Crystal's power, blessed me with immunity regardless. We went to the access bay, where I can lower the main ramp out of the ship.

"Prepare to witness…

Hell…incarnated." I summarised and I hit the switch.

The ramp descended and before them was the treacherous landscape of Crystalia.

The same towering crystals dominated the lands while distant purple mountains poked the violet, stormy sky. We began to walk down the ramp onto the hazy landscape and Zidane began to describe the horrifying transformation, that this world had experienced.  
"This…place…its unbelievably cold and incredibly dark. Does this world ever see daylight?" He asked.

"Not exactly, the atmosphere is so thick, the sunlight cannot penetrate anywhere through the cloud layer. It's pretty much dark all the time." Phoenix answered as we went up towards the cliff-side. Below was a hazy labyrinth of dark crystal, obscured by a thick and purple smog.

The air that blew across howled horrendously with glassy whines, in chorus, to form a sinister choir and felt freezing to the touch.

It was lucky that they didn't need to smell.

"Let's press on. Crystalion's planet is infested with defensive monsters and they're all unlike Gaia's and Terra's." I explained and formed a line to carefully navigate the rocky outcroppings and into the maze below.

"I have never seen this world for myself, to think this had something to do with dark magic is beyond that Garland's magic could ever do. Many will die without even having to interfere with the way of life. To seed the land and steal the planet's life force to fuel one-self for their true wish is way more than what the Terrans can even muster. I am glad that they were not aware of someone capable of doing such dire magic." Kuja said.

There the visibility plummeted as the fog, thick as pea soup, began to cloud in our vision so we put one hand on the shoulder of the one in front of us.

"Pointing out, getting any form of cut or abrasion will open your blood vessels to the crystal spores. The mask is only protecting your breathing while your skin is the only thing keeping it from entering your bloodstream." I warned.

Even if we've carefully navigated the maze of sharp crystals, it was still practically impossible to see where we are going and I could tell that we were about to get attacked at some point.

When that happened, we had to make sure that none could slice or land a single hit on us and thus we had to take them out quickly. Eventually the mist lifted and found ourselves in the middle of these barren plains where the dark crystal became only a few towering spikes in the distance. The wand was still horrendously blowing across the sandy reaches, kicking up dust to provide a ghostly image before us.

We walked across, hoping to find some shelter when we found remnants of the previous civilisation. Our approach was given a warm welcome but the people looked pretty much in a horrible state;

Everywhere we look, in this village, the place looked terrible. People were walking about, hoping to scrounge whatever's left in this wasteland and the buildings look nothing more than rags and shacks of corrugated metal. Children were crying as we looked for whoever was in charge. A better decorated building caught our attention and I suspected that the big wig must be the more better off than the rest of these crooked people. We went inside and the occupants went up to us, like hunched imps, but then parted as a bigger, more well-dressed individual approached us.

"Robi...you have returned. Our people spoke highly of you.

We are the Vitae and whoever is left are remnants of a once peaceful and majestic race...but only a few of us survived the Corruption. The rest became mindless zombie servants in the name of Lord of Midnight." The elder spoke.

"Glad to see youse were holding out." I said to the old alien.

"Well...we were the original inhabitants of this once peaceful world; It used to be full of life, joy and natural beauty. In our care, we would offer Ill travellers care and medical assistance before they left for their next adventure.

We were thanked and were given gifts in return but then we were vanquished by a God who were once seeked shelter into a madman who turned our world into his own playpen. Even if his sanity was next to nothing, he had a sense of responsibility. Before he was consumed, he gave us gifts to protect us from the corruption.

Even with his provisions, our world is still nothing and we are barely surviving. I am afraid that I would say this but…do you have anything to help us rise back to our once-majestic grace?" He begged.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Urukhai. Elder Shaman of the Blissia Tribe. We are the last of our people and tribes." He introduced.

"Uruk...I got a ship...like a really big one. I dunno if I have much use for it right now but...this world is going to turn mine with the same fate. So, in order to stop it, we're going to blast it to kingdom come so that it poses no more a threat to our world's ecosystem.

I will have my ship come over and pick youse up. When we have done our business, the ship will then leave Gaia and take youse to another world so you can continue your tradition." I explained.

It surely brought a tear to his eyes, and they were more of relieved rather than screaming about the potential fate of their world.

"We couldn't thank youse any more, Space Paladin.

The others speak the truth and if you say that our world cannot be salvaged in any way then we will take that on board and accept the truth that we must move on. We will in your debt and hope to send you something for you to remember when you helped a dying race from the perils of Lord Tenebris.

In So Ka Vash, we hope she will sacrifice herself to help you rid of the infection from your world.

May, whatever's left of our god can offer. Be with you, traveller. Fare well." He said before leading his clan into the belly of the Eye, which arrived to collect them.

"Well, that's that." I said to my friends before we continued onwards, leaving the derelict ruins behind us.

"That was mighty generous of you Robi. To help those poor souls out of what could be the end of their way of life that you offer them passage to heaven." Kuja said.

"I must admit, you do preserve the way of life as a whole." Polly added.

"See, I am not a destroyer or anything. I just want to offer what is best for those in need." I said.

"Not even a single reason. All the better at being my twin brother!" Zidane chuckled

Our spirits were enlightened by my kind gesture but the journey ahead was still long and rife with danger; Monsters lurk around every corner and we were starting to grow weary.

Our own state was the main obstacle in our path. We may deteriorate but because the world was so hostile that we could be attacked even when we pitch camp. I understood that everyone's getting tired, as we navigated the towering mountains, crept across unforgiving ledges, and dodged deadly wildlife but we cannot stop to take a break for which it may as well be our last.

When we finally made it to another overlooking cliff, below was our destination but, In the centre stood a huge castle towering over the natural scenery; Indeed, it was made entirely of the same blue crystal with purple lights glowing from its windows.

What was different about it was that around it's perimeter were signs of military activity.

"Huh? I never expect Crystalion to have some army protecting his place now." I said.

"He must have mobilised his followers to help him take over the worlds, when we were on Gaia. Those must be his soldiers." Polly said.

There was a lot of them and vehicles were patrolling the area, keeping an eye out for trouble.

"Seems they are keeping the place on lockdown, we need to find a way through their patrols and into the castle, without getting spotted." I explained.

Then Zidane pointed to a tall fortress wall surrounding the base but with a single gate but was heavily defended.

"Here, there's that gate down there, its guarded but not much is assigned to it. We can use that to get inside" he suggested.

I also noted the fact that even when we're inside was that inside might be home to the of Elite soldiers protecting their Lord's domain.

Then we noticed that the imperials were beginning to move hinting by the large ships that were being loaded with things at their landing pads and may be getting ready to make a move on Gaia as a 'clean-up crew'.

"The imperials might be our world's new inhabitants if we don't make a move." Polly said.

I couldn't afford that to happen and so I led us down the cliffs and sneaked between the ever watchful patrols until we manage to find some shady corner to hide in, which also gave us a good view of the gate.

"So Gate, heavy defences, jumpy guards. What do you think will be best to get us inside?" I asked them.

"Romanticize them..." Polly murmured.

"Knock the guards out Zidane suggested.

"Zidane! What about luring the guards away?" Polly said.

"We could maybe do that, the imperials have a hard time controlling the fauna." I said and appointed Zidane.

While he sneaked away, hoping to find a distraction, I went with a spot of recon with my binoculars with Polly.

"Guards sporting Nightblasters, lightly armed Shadow Gunships, 8-legged Stalker Spider Tanks and several heavily armed Hearsebreaker Tanks. No point going in hard" I muttered.

Soon I heard Zidane fleeing from the crystal forest and a large Night Baron beast comes stomping into the clearing, making one hell of an entrance via a bellowing, yet angry roar.

"wow, you're good at this. Try fishing next time." I joked to Zidane as he ran back to where we hid.

The monster turned to see the startled guards and began its attack and then the gate keepers ran towards to try and get the beast under control, leaving the gate open for us.

I made my move, with the party closely following, into the massive citadel's imminent presence, and we looked up to see its awesome height, which seemed to pierce the clouds.  
I went up to the door and, just as I was about to push, it swung open on its own.

"Well, let's head in." I said, allowing Zidane and Polly inside first before it closed us in.

The interior was pitch black and freezing until I turned on my rifle's mounted light, and swept it around, revealing vast gothic architecture made of refined crystal.

"This has multiple floors. If Crystalion has complete control, then there is doubt that he will make it easy. We'll have to climb to the top, where his throne room lies.

He preys on the weak and vulnerable. Don't get separated for he dwells in the darkness and god knows what he can do within, so stay on guard.

Here's the plan: Once we make it to the top, we'll fight and cripple Crystalion. After he's down, I'll plant the beacon to prime the Soul Reaper. I'll also give Phoenix coordinates so when by the time we get on the next flight out, on the Invincible, the Soul Ripper should cleanses everything off this world and then the Eye will bombard the whole globe with strategically placed nuclear missiles, obliterating Crystalia for good.

Any Questions?" I explained.

"Why can't we just kill him?" Zidane asked.

"Cos he is a God. He has incredible strength and even tore me limbs off. This guy is no joke and so we can only depend on the Soul Ripper to finally destroy him" I responded

"So, he's like Necron, who we fought to save the world; This guy must make him look like a pushover. I can't wait to see him fight." Zidane grinned, bristling with determination.

After our briefing, we sneaked up through the darkness, using my rifle's light, to make our way upwards.

Along the way, we would come across some serious soldiers, there were the elites and boy did they give us a real fight. Some were large knights while others were nimble rangers, using their rifles to gun us down. Only Polly's own white magic kept us from getting infected. Speaking of which, since the majority of the castle kept the hazardous air out, we could spare a few wounds or two as we fought.

By the time we climbed the top, It was quiet and large doors now stand between us and the god. Zidane said that he never knew who he looked like but now he would get to see his true form.

We turned to see small doors rising and more soldiers were running out of them, towards our position

"You two go, me and Polly will keep the guards off you." Kuja said.

"But—" I tried to protest.

"I commanded an entire army of dragons, brought Gaia to its knees and nearly started an all-out war. Do you honestly think I will fall to Crystalion's minions that easily? Go!" Kuja barked.

I turned to Zidane.

"This God is no Joke bro, we'll have to be really careful. Once you screw up, he will fuck you up.

Ready?

1...2...3!" I said as we kicked the doors open, weapons drawn, and immediately closed it after just as they were on top of us and then looked to see where we were; The room was empty, apart from the huge glowing crystal floating eerily amongst the rafters, seemingly entombed by a cocoon of dark crystal.

"Mother of god...he's stealing the life force from Gaia's crystal." I looked in awe. So, that's Gaia's life crystal, already-damaged by Garland's attempts from the chips and cracks along its surface." I said.

"You are correct." Came a familiar voice.

We looked ahead to witness General Beatrix, sporting a purple and gold variant of her uniform, her patch removed and replaced by a hideous growth of dark crystal, covering her lost eye.

"Vy master was expecting youz and sent me to end your pitiful cruzade." She spoke in her typical Russian accent.

"Beatrix!? Jeez, not you too!" Zidane barked.

"Blessed with the promise of immortality...I revel in the power of the Subsyance and youse were too stubborn to accept its potential.

There iz no time for chit chat. It ends here." Beatrix scoffed as she draws out her Save the Queen, drenched in crystal thus using diplomacy is out of the window. We should fight.

"There's no turning back and your twin has no idea of my proven skill." She boasted and charged towards us.

I ran aside as my brother braced to deflect her skilful blows.

We utilised the same tactic; Zidane keeping her occupied while I kept my distance, firing at Beatrix.

Then she caught him off guard and a single swing sends my twin flying.

She seemed to know some new tricks as she hopped into the air and span around, sending purple magical balls to hurtle everywhere.

I kept in position and shot down any that came my way before sticking her with a well-aimed plasma grenade. She tried to pull it off only for it to detonate and sent her careering into a wall.

"My name is 1st Captain Robi Tribal of the Garnesian Empire. You may be a brilliant tactician and expert in the arts of swords-play but you've met your match.

Its tactical gunnery and proficient use of military tactics that sees me through" I boasted, spinning his rifle in one hand.

"I'll give you military tactics...Captain." She barked before she charges, sword glowing.

"Ah crap! ROBI MOVE!" Zidane panicked, seeing her sword was bursting with Stock Break.

She swung her attack with frightening speed but I quickly reached for a hilt and a flash of plasma slices Beatrix's blade of steel, sending the cut end to fall away. Then I did a horizontal slice, across her waist, causing her to scream in agony.

The tip of her sword? Well it landed next to Zidane with the cut end still glowing hot.

"How...? Impossible! I FELL AN ARMY OF KNIGHTS WITH THAT SWORD!" She screamed.

"Energy Tower. Shaped, shielded liquid plasma. Can cut through many alloys and slice through flesh and bone.

You may be the strongest but someone is always stronger than you." I quoted, spinning my flashy thief-sword and plunged it into her heart.  
She screamed as the light-blue blade vaporised her vital organs into goo and then, with all my strength, lifted her agonised body up and launched Beatrix onto the Life Crystal which absorbed her whole body into itself.

"Robi...you...you...defeated Gaia's ultimate swordswoman. She's the best in the land and you beaten her...with that? I mean, that's my sword but you techno'd it? That's amazing!" Zidane said, as he was covering his wound with his hand.

"Sometimes it's best to get an edge over your opponent. She is corrupted, like the other and killing her was my only option." I said, making the blades dissipate before putting the hilt away.

"Point taken." He briefed before we looked to see the God, perched on his throne.

"Crystalion." I stated.

"Well done for getting out of your fate. Your technology is extraordinary; Capable of deciding your fate like what it does to possess your life." He responded in his cold, glassy tone that seemed to scrape my spine.

He looked very similar to Kuja but, as he stood up, looked really tall; He wore a long robe composing of a cape draping down from his dark maroon and gold open vest. His arms were covered in very large white and pink sleeves.  
He had no bottoms bar several straps covering his genitals and large spiky boots that went up to his thighs and his hair ended in blue crystal and in the middle of his fringe was a large spike of dark crystal.

"You became a notorious pest in my quest of purge and had enlisted those helpless creatures too." He said with a sadistic smile.

"It is untrue. I exploit everything that I use to get home. That's why I've did the same thing to you and your people! To use your powers to get home, cos that's where I belong to!" I protested.

The words turned Crystalion's smile to an emotionless frown and his eyes diluted.

"How dare you abuse our powers! This is going to be humiliating to us. A group of powerful deities, used by a mortal!

In that case, I seek to no reason to eliminate you after all." He said.

The Life Crystal glowed and bathed him in intense aura of orange light and it encases him under a plate of black and gold armour.

"I don't see why I bother coming to your planet but the way the world is undergoing a terrible disaster with its source of life is just now becoming a banquet for where I feed. Once I have depleted Gaia of all life, I would leave it as a husk and a mark of my growing empire and continue on gaining enough power to bring about despise and doom across the galaxy and rule as what I was once heralded; A true Ultimate God." He preached.

THE DONATIONS OF A MANY SOULS HAVE BLESSED ME WITH THE ALMIGHTY ARMOR OF HADES! My blood seeks to level the legendary playing but failed to achieve the many souls for which to be bestowed upon. Also, you may be looking for these…" He said before showing us several spikes of crystal where inside were our friends, encased!

"You will release our friends at once Crystal!" Zidane ordered.

"Is that so? I will gladly open them and then I will absorb their dormant souls into my life force." He said and he started to melt their prisons.

"No! We will fight you then. Me and Zidane, we're more than willing to beat your arse!" I barked.

It was enough to make him stop.

"Garland was past so I made use of his toys to give me direct access to your planet's flow of souls and apparently, this orange crystal is the source of it all.

Youse will be the first to experience fighting it first-hand. Prepare to meet your fate, Creator." Crystalion barked.

I opened fire, showering him with a torrent of plasma but he simply vanished. The next second, he was behind me and I swirled round to see him grab my free hand.

"Nothing." He smirked when Zidane tried to lunge for him only to swept away like dirt. I used the distraction to arm and stick a plasma grenade to his face. It exploded and made Crystal throw me away so I can look at the burning blue ball that had spontaneously explode in his helmet.

Having been dropped, I ran away, grabbed my rifle and swapped for my rocket launcher. The god stumbled forward as rockets slam into his plating but the impact only left him unswayed.

Zidane took the chance to swing blows onto his back but the lord had a form of self-defense as spikes jut out to stab at him. He turns around to penetrate Zidane's defense and slices at his waist.

"Zidane!" My fury was enough to provoke my Trance form.

I jumped up and chanted my attack.

"Tenshi no tatchi. Kesshite misu!"

I span quickly, spawning yellow orbs that careered into Crystal and engulfed him in a cloud of yellow explosions. Once it lifted, we could see his armour showing signs of damage.

Zidane realised that our own powers could break his armor and that Crystalion started to lose his temper.

We both seperated and continued fighting him, despite our normal attacks seemingly unable to hurt him. We were basically farming the God. Zidane whispered as we went close to each other.

"Let's take damage and fight him. Our Trance seems to work very well. You, however, try fully charging your power and expend it into your Trance beam."

"I don't want to pass out." I said.

"I got some adrenaline to bring you round. Just focus on getting a single beam and we might just have a chance. There's no backing down now." Zidane responded when the god was standing before us and emits a powerful telekinetic burst that sent us hurtling away.

By then he has the life crystal cast an impenetrable shield around himself and continued to attack.

I looked up and began firing on the source, causing his shield to fail, allowing Zidane to get his knives in whenever it drops. Eventually he engages his own Trance and, when Crystalion's defense was down, a powerful Shift Break from his Dyne was cast from his hand, causing even more damage to the armor.

The lord however got really antsy and begins focused on brutalising Zidane with a series of heavy blows that brings mine to boiling point.

"Youse are clever. But I will easily bring the odds to my favour" With a bound, Tenebris flew to his throne and small doors opened to let imperial soldiers, backed by flying gunships from the windows, poured in to engage us.

"Robi, take down their ships. I'll keep the soldiers off you!" Zidane ordered.

I turned to attack the gunships while the thief kept the ground forces off me. When they were dead, I noticed that Crystalion was once again behind me and picked me up, with his sword pressed against my neck.

"It's so annoying to have you running about and even defy my corruption!? Now we shall see if you can defy...death." He said in his whispery, ghastly tone.

"Death? Pah. I faced death and I revel in it! In fact..." I said before being interrupted by my supercharged glowing trance surging in my veins.

"I...am...DEATH!" I screamed.

Then, with my palms pressed against his face, I allowed the full might of Final Solution blast into his skull, launching us away from each other.

Zidane smiled as lord crashed into his throne before giving me an adrenaline shot, bring me back out from my coma.

As I got up, Crystalion slowly rose to his feet and the armour finally falls off. Pent up with frustration, he started to twitch and his eyes started to glow.

"You...

You are...not...human...genome...not even a monkey.

You do not deserve THAT MUCH POWER! IT IS ENOUGH!

TODAY WILL MARK THE END OF YOUR PROPHECY TO UPHOLD YOUR CREATOR'S INHERITANCE!

Once...I control your planets! Your meaning of life will be erased and you will become a husk of EMPTINESS!

YOU ARE A MONSTER!" Crystalion roared before being bathed in flames of pure darkness, and with such swift speed that he was like a moving shadow. Only his eyes pierced through the wavering darkness that shrouds him.

We moved quickly to counter-attack but it wasn't enough. His gloves were off this time and resorted to ultra-fast moves, blurry to the human eye that even Zidane himself couldn't keep up. Once overwhelmed, my brother was grabbed after Crystalion lifted his shadowy form and poised to stab my brother.

"Hopeless apprentice to your superior angel. The notorious thief who played as the classic superhero in the bid to save the world. Tsk tsk.

Real worlds need REAL Heroes and real heroes sacrifice themselves to preserve the existence of their planet! My own followers RISKED their lives to protect their cherished world and I fought to ensure it that way!

Sacrifice...

To

PROTECT!"

Just as he finished his sentence, I ran and jumped on crystal's back before plunging my thief sword deep into his neck.

The attack caused him to drop my brother as he span round to try and pull me off. Unfortunately, he threw me off and, just as I tried to get away, I felt his boot crush my tail and picks me up once more to skewer my insides with his great sword.

It was much more agonising as his boosted strength and power ravaged and overwhelmed my nanites' regeneration.

I could hear Zidane screaming.

"ROBIIIIIIIII...!"

I vomited out and could see the ground stained with red blood as he removed his sword and casted me to the feet of my brother and I looked into his watery eyes.

His face turned from pure upset to fury as he glared at the cackling god.

"Robi...there's only one thing left we can do.

Give me your amulet."

I slowly pulled my half of the Twin Hearts and held it towards his. He then connected them together and there I felt my pain and agony suddenly vanish and replaced with a fuzzy warmth.

It was tingling as I witnessed us turning into white, glowing genomes, souped-up in power which even I couldn't understand.

I watched as my hands turned into a pair of cannons and looked to see that a smaller one was moulded into the end of my white tail.

Zidane, who uses his fancy Ultima Weapon, had it turned into a white and gold one, with white crystal blades.

"Our hearts are connected brother. We're one warrior."

I got up and brofisted before turning our attention to our foe who simply stopped his laughter to witness our superpower. We began to chant in unison.

"We are soul, we are passion.

We walk to our goal, it is our sacred fashion.

We are the Twin Hearts, bear our blight.

For witness our true Light!"

The god screamed as we charged. My cannons unleashing a dizzying amount of light as Zidane ripped around the lord with ultra-fast strikes.  
Our connected hits doubled in ferocity as we timed it together.  
Crystalion tried to use his empowered state to combat our new way but it wasn't enough. Every time he missed a blow we immediately strike him twice the power.

Then, with the the god in between, I felt time slow down so we began a series of powerful blows before performing the killing blow.  
"The time is now, this is the end of the fight.

Fear us for we are nature's blight.

Commence now is our solution

Be gone in our Absolution!"

I floated over my enemy when Zidane launched him towards me and I lined him up with an quick energy beam. Zidane, using his own hands casted his own and, when the two met in the middle, engulfed Crystalion in a surge of explosive light, launching him through the Life Crystal's holdings and out the window, screaming on his way out.

Free of its tethers, the source of Gaia's life falls and slammed the ground as we floated down to earth.

We laughed before doing a high five but just as we did it, we felt our power lift and the pain once again returned. I collapsed in his arms, knowing that my wounds were suspended, never healed.

In Zidane's arms, my vision transitioned from a blur to a slowly fading black out.

"Robi...! Oh gawd, please! We just managed to defeat Crystal!"

I still had life left. to utter my final words.

"Heh, looks like I'm dying. Damn, I won't make it…

Urgh it's alright...I did everything I wished for:

Get back home and meet my family.

Rout a powerful enemy there and make him fall into a false sense of security and we killed him together.

Zidane...I want to say a few things:

Throughout my years in space, I've dreamed of a boy, just like me, who shared his passion and motives. The same boy who would sing the same melody of life...the melody of my life.

I worked for it. I worked hard enough to get where I wanted to be and the boy I dreamed of...is the one I am looking at.

You initially hated me for who I am but all I did was caused damage along the way. I really needed those answers Zidane and now you're here…with me, to see me at my end. Is this you truly devoted to the brotherhood?

I love you as much as I can take it. I've never wanted to be a hero...just wanted to led a peaceful life...

And... I think...I have..."

I groaned as I looked to see my pistol had fallen out of my holster and my rifle.

"Give me my rifle…I must take it with me in the new life…" I said, coughing while he went to give me my carbine.

"My comrade…been with me throughout my life…as a Genome. Knowing that the stars of life had finally told me their entire tale. A tale of friendship, enemies and above all…the melodies.

This is the end…Zidane…set me free…release me from the pain of…death."

I heard Zidane crying as I blacked out. I wouldn't know what he would do next.

That is up to him to decide; Experience pain…or death.


	20. Chapter 20 -Terra's Absolution

The enemy came in their millions but we held. Kuja may be stubborn in his ways but he was a rather great ally, but then we heard this huge explosion shake through the fortress and then I heard Zidane scream from behind the doors.

Something surely happened behind us as the enemies began melting away before our very eyes, ending our battle before we succumbed to fatigue.

"The enemies are no more, we finally made it." Kuja smirked in relief.

"I hear Zidane crying from inside, we better go see if he's ok." I suggested

We push the doors aside into the throne room where sitting down, holding his brother, was Zidane crying badly. I could see why, judging from the state of his brother. I brushed Zidane aside and held him in my hands. Asking Zidane to stand back.

Then, to our amazement, the Life Crystal began to glow and the crystal prisons, which were holding our friends melted away and their captives could move and breathe again. We all took the time to reunite with each other, hugging tightly.

"I can't believe you are alive!" Garnet said to Zidane, embracing him.

"Yeah but what about my twin brother?!" He barked and she turned to see Robi who is in a terrible state and she gasped in shock.

"Oh, Polly! Get him back please! He is too valuable to lose!" She ordered.

As Garnet held onto Zidane, I tried every Phoenix Down and with all my magic, in a bid to bring him round but it wasn't enough. This time he was gone and so the only thing I could do was remove the dark crystal. I looked at the two and sighed.

"I tried everything Zidane...I'm sorry but...he's gone..." I looked down in pity.

Zidane instantly burst into tears, howling wildly in the queen's sleeves.

"He...he...I felt so stupid to leave him on his own! He only wanted to live with me and my family and his journey to do so was wasted.

"The two of us have been clouded by Crystalion's magic, even if you didn't ingest the substance that it had some influence on your visions." Kuja said.

All that traveling for nothing and now he's dead!" Zidane whimpered in tears.

Then Phoenix, Robi's clever AI, projected her ghostly form from his wristpad.

"Guys...I know it seems harsh but you need to hurry.

Robi's purpose is to only direct the Ripper. I had the Terran ship drop off a vehicle for you. Get it to a large clearing for the Invincible to get you out before I launch the missiles. Quickly. I'll be on the Eye when you get back." She said before dissipating. I know he matters a lot but there's nothing I can do to get him out. He's the beacon now so hurry!"

"Let's go guys." Garnet said as we left Robi behind. Even I felt so bad for Zidane and for myself, grief was flooding my soul. I must retain a clear head if I am ever to get us out of here before everything is destroyed in swathes of fire.

We hurried through and out of the castle but then, just as we left through the front gate. Crystalion limped in front.

"You...you...impossible children! You destroyed my plans, my ambitions and now you'll end up destroying my own beautiful world! I would gladly give up my title to youse but...

All you care about is the killing of many lives! My men wasted on you three…you stubborn mortals have nothing on the Great Destroyer!

I'll be back...and I will be stronger, with a bigger army, and you shall see how much being the God of Darkness can really be! This is just the beginning!" Crystalion choked.

Then, through the sounds of silence, a calming voice sang from behind and through my blurred vision was a pale blue light contrasting brilliantly against the dark purple eerie landscape. The song echoed through the glassy labyrinth and it influenced Tenebris, who instantly froze, motionless.

After the song ended, he turned around to make out the spectre that was standing behind him. Through my eyes, I could make out a beautiful woman, dressed in white and teal. Her hair was white and a long ponytail was draped over her right shoulder.

"No…you can't be…no…I thought you were dead!" He howled before kneeling.

The well-dressed woman said nothing and approached the dark lord and, as she knelt to him, gave him a long kiss to his cheeks. Her power must have some influence over his raging heart, but it looked to be beautiful to me.

"My love…so it is you…I forgive for all the damage I have caused. All I seek in this universe is to truly find you. My insanity thinks otherwise. Now I have found you…I can be free from my demons…" Tenebris calmly said, sniffing loudly as the woman helped him up.

I could see the two Genomes blinking in disbelief as the two hugged each other before we looked up to see a terrifyingly huge ship of pure crystal beam them up before entering a large dark portal.

"That was surely a romantic story behind us indeed. The dark lord must have been endlessly searching his true love after all and that woman seemed to be the representation of what is left of his sanity. I must say…it is a beautiful romance in its own right." Kuja sniffed.

"Even in the most devious of mad man, there is still a speckle of light in their hearts." Polly said.

"Let us continue on our journey. Time is on the essence." Kuja informed us.

Just when the sky started to light up and many, many yellow fireballs were descending onto the landscape.

"To help open a path for us, I'm launching Hydra Missiles to decimate any form of resistance that youse may come across.

Most of the imperial ships are also now vacating the planet to reunite with Crystalion's." Phoenix said as we ran out of the clearing. With missiles bombarding the world, we encountered a four-wheeled vehicle waiting for us. There were two seats at the front and the back had four more.

"Steiner take the wheel, figure out how to drive it, we need to be in the ship by the time those nuclear missiles show up." I asked.

"10-4!" The knight complied while we piled in. I helped Zidane onto the back and I sat next to him as company while we rode out into the forest of crystal.

"Heh, this isn't as hard as an airship!" Steiner commented as he drove us through the maze of purple crystal. His inexperience with these sorts of vehicles caused him to make the odd mistake of nearly driving us into the abyss but otherwise kept the vehicle under control while dodging explosions, caused by the missiles smashing into the glass.

I held onto Zidane as we snaked through the winding passageways and crossfire between fleeing Imperials and provoked wildlife.

"Guys! Up there, those ones look slow but aren't coming down like the rest." Freya barked, directing our attention to about 12 comets streaking across the sky.

"That's the Havoc missiles all right and they might have a pre-set target to hit. Steiner keep that foot down, we must find a spot for the Invincible!" I ordered

"There's a flare here. I can use it to help it locate us." Freya said as she pulls out a pistol.

"It must be some kind of flare gun, judging by the way it looks." Freya added.

We continued our trek through the chaos until we emerge into a stretch of ash.

"The plains! Freya, pop it!" Steiner barked when a missile lands nearby and nearly throws her aim off, almost dropping the flare gun in the process.

Thankfully, she recovered from the shock and shoots the flare into the sky. It speckled brightly like a star and began a slow descent, just when the vehicle spluttered to a stop.

"Agh! Come on!" Steiner stated, trying to restart the engine.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The damn thing broke down! I am trying to get the stupid engine going again!" He barked angrily frustrated at it.

Then we noticed that monsters were closing in and we were stuck in the middle of the open.

"Guys, protect the vehicle from the enemy. The airship's bound to arrive." Freya said as we took our positions outside the buggy as they came in their thousands but we kept them back, fighting till our last breath.

"They keep on coming! I don't think we'll last until the ship gets here!" Herdar squeaked.

"Keep yourself together! We got this!" I shouted.

Our line began to breakas the monsters threw everything they had at us but the majestic Terran ship finally arrives started to beam up our wheels.

"Everyone back on the vehicle, NOW!" Steiner ordered as we returned to our seats just as the ship sucked us in.

We were greeted by the on-board AI and watched as the ship broke orbit and a spectacular event.

"Guys! Look!" Herdar said and, throw the windows of the Invincible was that Gaia had just started to glow. Then this huge beam links up to Crystalia and, with a loud shaking boom, engulfs it with a wave of blue. After the process was complete, the Eye launched its last volley of Havoc Missiles, effectively turning the world into a cloud of smouldering rock. The curse of Crystalion is over and we sighed with relief.

"The...the infection...it is done...the war is over once more...I can't believe Robi would sacrifice himself for us to live on...but I still believe he will survive." Zidane whimpered through his tears.

"Zidane...he's gone. He told us what it does. Nothing survives it." Garnet said.

"NO! DONT YOU SEE?! HE HAS TECHNOLOGY, WE HAVE NEVER SEEN BEFORE. HE CAN REGENERATE! HE HAS THINGS INSIDE HIS VERY VEINS! THINGS THAT CAN DO ANYTHING THAT A MAGE CAN!

IF HE CAN SURVIVE KUJA, HE CAN SURVIVE CRYSTALION! I won't accept it till I believe he is gone for good.

He's my brother! My twin brother and we never die alone! Just you see Dagger!" Zidane screamed.

"Zidane...!"

I watch the genome stomp out of the ship, when it docked at the Eye, bounded for home.

"Welcome home guys. Thrilling, wasn't it? I'm glad youse were not dumb enough to risk yourselves from dying cos that would be terrible." Came Phoenix as I walked into the bridge.

"Sure...but please. After your captain's decease, I would advise taking caution around Zidane as he is...a bit...antsy about his brother's death." I responded.

As I walked past my friends, as they fiddled with machines that dispensed consumables.

"Does this take gil?" Steiner asked

"No, you need a staff card, with a credit balance, to operate the vending machines." Phoenix responded.

"What's a staff card..." Steiner asked, confused.

Phoenix sighed.

"A staff card is a piece of plastic that has this electronic gizmo, storing virtual money, that the machine uses." She responded.

"Can I get one?" He asked.

"You need approval from the captain." She responded.

He let out a disgruntled groan.

"Urgh, I'll get food from Lindblum then..." he grumbled.

I sighed before continuing to where Zidane was. I knocked on his door politely before entering.

He laid on the bed, the covers damp from his tears, and then he looked at me, his face red from the never-ending waterworks.

"Zidane...I know you are angry about his loss but I accept your beliefs.

I too am amazed by his tech, years achieved through ancient magic practice can be stubbed by a simple medical injection.

If you believe he will come back, then I'll stand by you. You're my best friend since we first met and I will never disagree against you.

I want him back too and I want to be amazed by his amazing gadgets and inventions and listen to his talent with music." I said.

He looks at me and simply hugged me.

"As long as you understood." He whimpered.

"Attention all passengers, as you may know, held in a secure cargo hold is some special guests. I will proceed to drop youse off at Lindblum and then leave to drop them off at a suitable planet before returning. Thank you." Phoenix announced.

The ship finally enters Gaia and, after a shaky re-entry, we boarded The Invincible to leave the flying titan to drop of its passengers. With the ship landed at Lindblum, Zidane wanted to "spend time alone." So, leaving him behind, the rest of us headed to Alexandria where the staff celebrated our return with a huge dinner.  
Such joy and, after a nice play, and music, we parted ways and I headed to bed, knowing that I had plenty of paperwork to do as the Queen's new head of Medicine.

The next days was treating the wounded and sick and attending staff meetings with my new nurses and doctors to discuss what to do with the mess, that scarred Garnet's beloved kingdom.  
Zidane made regular visits too but, with each passing week, it became less and less frequent to a point where he stopped visiting at all.

The queen started to worry and tried to send letters to Tantalus but they explained that Zidane was going down a spiral of depression. She then asked me to help but they say he wanted no company.

A month passes and, with all the paperwork out of the way, I received a message from them; stating that a very special band will come to celebrate Alexandria's new queen for the public.

I took the time to get fancy, removing my cloak and scarf and letting my white and red trimmed dress. I attended the event by standing beside Garnet when their totally-improved Prima Vista III docks to the auditorium.

Then the music started; not a choir, nor a band of brass and strings but music that beckoned the call of thunder as four mysterious cloaked figures operated wired guitars and drums.

They played a song which seemingly has rhythm, like the classic songs of our culture and the one in front sang vocals:

 _I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known._

 _Don't know where it goes but it's home to me and I walk alone_

 _I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

 _Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

 _I walk alone_

 _I walk alone_

 _I walk alone_

 _I walk a..._

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me..._

 _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating._

 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me; 'Til then I walk alone_

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,_

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

 _I'm walking down the line, that divides me somewhere in my mind._

 _On the border line, off the edge and, where I walk alone_

 _Read between the lines, of what's fucked up, and everything's alright._

 _Check my vital signs; To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

 _I walk alone_

 _I walk alone_

 _I walk alone_

 _I walk a..._

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me, my shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me; 'Til then I walk alone_

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah_

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah_

 _I walk alone_

 _I walk a..._

 _I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

 _Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk a..._

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me._

 _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating._

 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me; 'Til then I walk alone..."_

At the final chorus of this song; the figures reveal their faces and, to my surprise, all four genomes stood on the stage: Zidane, Mikoto, Kuja and...Robi!

I gasped in shock as the technological master span out the remaining tunes. Garnet got up to tackle her favourite princes. Zidane seemed to have returned to his cheerful self as I walked down to greet them.

"Miss me, your lowliness?" Robi joked.

She growled and slapped his face before giving him a serious finger point.

"Don't you EVER scare us again like that!" she shouted to the genomes.

"So? Robi, care to explain about what happened?" Zidane asked.

"Well..."


	21. Epilogue - Robi Tribal

I thought I was in heaven when I woke up in the middle of a white limbo. My body was wounded with my VISION HUD flashing critical health but my nanites never cease to amaze me as they worked so well with my chemistry.

"You're lucky to be here kiddo! Man, that edge lord had messed you up big time!" A man in red walked up to me." He spoke.

"Who the fuck are you?!" I asked.

"The name's Gilgamesh and I have been brought here, by my desiring fans who have been reading this book to keep you company!" He introduced himself.

"Uhhh…ok?" I said, puzzled as fuck.

"Do not worry for your body and soul are pretty much intact thanks to the awe-inspiring power of Terra. Your brethren have managed to transfer the remains, and yours back to the soul ripper where the both of youse will be pieced together and returned to their rightful selves. Pretty much making the reader stop crying about the fact that you're dead for sure." Gilgamesh said.

I was only taking half of what he said but I did realise the fact that the Terrans are actually bring me back.

"I'll need to thank them for that then." I said.

"Well…what do you want to do to spend the time in this hellhole?" He asked me.

"Well…" I pondered.

To pass the time, we exchanged jokes and tales of our journeys and then we duelled to keep us amused. By then I have recovered enough to freely move but then I started to glow.

"Oh, it is time for you to make your return. I believe our time together ends here. Fare well cosmic adventurer and we shall meet again!" Gilgamesh said before waving all his arms, as I was finally engulfed in light.

My vision cleared and felt a cold breeze running past my cheeks. I got up and realised that I spawned in the middle of Gaia again.

I walked up to the platform, where me and Zidane fought Kuja and I looked to see Gaia's life crystal, renewed and practically undamaged. Then I heard chatter and turned around to see that Zidane, Mikoto and Kuja were walking towards me and they looked at me.

"Hey guys...missed me?"

It was obvious that Zidane seemed to be hit hard by the most by my passing.

"You freakin'…You stupid ass…COME HERE!" He screamed before latching onto me. Hugging as tightly as he could.

"I knew it...I knew you'd never die on me!" He said before breaking into tears as I pat his back with a reassuring smile.

"It seems you have sustained serious injuries as your clothes looked torn and blooded." Kuja said.

"Yeah, took a huge crystal sword to the heart yet the Life Crystal kept me alive." I smiled.

"The life crystal? ...how?" Zidane asked.

"I dunno but it seemed to recognised me and thus spared me. My nanites were amazing, keeping me from dying. They pushed it and, in the end, I breath to another day." I responded.

"Your advancements on technology is outstanding. Years of studying, in magical arts, could be compared to a simple syringe containing life-saving medication." Mikoto smiled.

"Well, I managed to get Zidane and Kuja here. We're about to start a ritual to help separate Terra. Crystalia appeared to have lots of life force within, so much in fact that after it rebuilt Terra's life crystal, it still had some left to fully restore Gaia's too. All we need to do is to separate our homeworld out of Gaia and the two can orbit around each other in peace." Mikoto explained.

You are more than welcome to join...my brother." Kuja smirked.

"Sure. As I am now part of something special." I said.

"Then allow us to connect us to the spirits of Terra!" Kuja beamed and, with a spell cast, dressed us in our original clothes when we were residents on Terra.

Kuja and Zidane sported clothes that were similar to the other Genomes on Terra but their colours matched their original colour scheme. Zidane's was blue and Kuja's was in a beetroot hue. I wore my purple and white open shirt and shorts, the same ones I had when I first woke up at the damn space station.

Kuja seemed to know the ritual and directs us to a podium, where the crystal floats above us, in its majesty.

"This is the first time, I can see it free from the roots of Terra's grasp. It's beautiful." Mikoto said.

"Yeah and I hope this means that we will see our worlds recover." I added.

Holding hands, we formed a circle, and began to chant.

"Angels sing in unison, revive our world with our hearts our jurisdiction.

Accept our ritual for which we plead for life. Terra will carry those for who have died.

Separate our worlds, let them breathe.

Two planets in perfect orbit, set them free!"

Then a Terran symbol began to glow by our feet and I could feel it sapping our strength. I kept chanting, despite the ailing conditions this spell was inflicting on my well-being.

The ritual unlocks the cycle of life and we could witness Terra's emerging from Gaias, both engaging their original functions to release souls not yet expected to return for a while. When Terra was finally out of Gaia's core, the spell was complete and we watched the orange crystal stabilise and return to a healthy glow.

"Feeling numb but tired? That's cos we shared our strength to cease the binding spells, Garland casted on it. His work is now history." Kuja explained.

"He may be fuming from that." I said.

"Doubt it bro. He accepted his new life...as a ghost...so with that done-" Zidane was interrupted by intense shaking as Kuja led us out to witness a spectacular event; A portal opened and my ship finally enters the hollow core, here to take us out of the world to witness something truly remarkable in orbit.

Through the panoramic views of the Eye's observation deck, we spectated Terra, the world that lurked within, magically emerging out of Gaia to become a totally separate planet and thus starts its lazy orbit around its sister.

"Terra's is now replenished of life force, after assimilating Crystalia's, thanks to the Soul Ripper. The Fusion Spell is no more and now the people of Terra will once again return to the planet and continue with renewed strength.

And it happened, thanks to you...Robi." Mikoto said as she looked at me.

"I see you now have a purpose. You led in a world for Terra to assimilate and now we can live in perfect harmony.

Robi, on behalf of the rest of the Genomes; Thank you...

And welcome home." Mikoto said before showing a weak smirk.

I chuckled weakly when Zidane picked me up.

"You're going to be a hero after all and we are now a very notorious double act." He said.

"Why don't we throw a lil gig for the Queen, since she returned to the throne. I don't see why not." I said.

"Amazing idea." He responded.

After putting on a new set of threads, I was given obscuring cloaks to help with our surprise while Phoenix sends a message to Garnet. And I piloted the ship to Lindblum. Tantalus was there to meet us at the docking station.

"Hey lads, good to see that youse are back! Have a look, what you did had totally transformed our world to normal! No more ugly crystal, people can get back to their usual selves." Baku, the leader of the group, chuckling.

"What about the Iifa Tree?" I asked.

"It shrunken and vanished off the map. People are now flourishing back to the cities lost to the Mist." Baku responded.

"Perhaps I can start providing Mist as a power source for the people, keep their ships going even if the main source is gone. But first of all, we believe we have a concert to play?" Kuja asked.

"Sure Kuja, I'm glad to see the errors from yer ways. Come on, the ship's 'ere!" The goggled bat snorted and led us on board where the new Prima Vista III flew us to Alexandria and, in front of a wowed audience, revealed our identity to the queen.

So, that is that then. An end of a fantastic journey. Me and Zidane became inseparable brothers and princes to the Queen of Alexandria. Kuja went off to provide Mist of the folks and me? Well I began to make new clockwork and steam powered innovations on behalf of the Regent. My Tank and my helicopter remain to be my main mode of transport throughout Gaia.

However, I only have one more question to answer. My alien soul. Who is the 'Great Creator'? What's with the alien soul granting me this technological power?

How to find the answers? I must board the Eye and embark on another adventure through the stars. Zidane would be enthusiastic about coming to see the expanse of the universe. There is so many worlds to explore and I hope one of them holds the answers.

The End.


End file.
